Honor & Assumption
by noelleskylar2
Summary: Those who witnessed our initial meeting and later interactions would have been more likely to say we would kill each other than fall in love and for a time I'm sure we both would have agreed. Now when people stare at us in wonder at how we could have come together I can assuredly say that we were destined to be together despite his honor and my assumptions.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_Date: October 14__th__, 2009_

_Time: 11:30_

_Place: Pura Residence_

"Katara is that you?" the woman's old raspy voice called out from the living room.

Katara winced. She had hoped she could sneak in without her Gran Gran hearing her but it was practically impossible with the blasted front door moaning and groaning even when you shut it as gently as was humanly possible

"Yes, Gran Gran it's me." Katara tried to quickly run up the stairs hoping to bypass a long discussion with her grandmother but it was to no avail. She was cutoff right at the stairs. For an eighty year old woman she sure could move fast when she wanted.

"Katara you know how I feel about you coming home so late. It isn't safe." Her grandmother chastised with a solemn shake of her silver head.

"Gran Gran we talked about this before. On Wednesday nights I have tutoring at the library and then I study. And it's only eleven thirty, plenty of almost eighteen year olds stay out later than that for a lot worse things-"

"I don't care what other "almost eighteen year olds" are doing, Katara. You are my granddaughter and I am you and your brother's guardian while your father is deployed. How would I be able to live with myself or face your father if something happened to you? The streets are dangerous especially for beautiful young girls." She asked intensely as she grabbed her hand in a surprisingly strong grip.

Katara fought to not roll her eyes. It was the same argument used every time they had a discussion about curfew and her reasoning behind wanting her home before ten. Instead of getting an attitude about still being babied unlike her older brother Sokka, who could and would stay out with his girlfriend Suki until the wee hours of the night/morning, she decided to try another approach.

"Gran Gran I know you worry about me being out late at night alone but I'm not a little girl. I can take care of myself. You know dad made me take self-defense courses and martial arts…ever since mom..." She swallowed past the unexpected lump in her throat as she thought of her deceased mother. With a mental shake to stop any morbid or depressing thoughts from taking root she continued, "Plus the library is in a perfectly respectable part of town. It's not like I'm going to the docks to hang out."

"Yes, yes I know all that but I still don't want you out so late, honey. Maybe you could cancel those tutoring sessions?" She asked hopefully.

"No Gran Gran I can't. I get a lot of money from tutoring and it looks great on my college applications." Katara took a deep, longsuffering breath and tried to find some way for them to compromise. "How about this Gran Gran, what if I work something out with Sokka and have him pick me up once I'm done tutoring? Would that make you feel better?" Katara internally cringed to think of how much wrangling and pleading she was going to have to do to get Sokka to agree to pick her up.

"Yes, that would make me rest easier knowing you aren't taking the bus." Her grandmother smiled, squeezed her hand, and reached up to place a kiss on her cheek. Katara smiled and did not correct her in saying that she didn't ride the bus but walked most nights instead.

"Come on lets watch that new episode of the 'Bachelor' I recorded from the other night. That guy is such a hunk!" Gran Gran exclaimed with a girlish gleam in her eye. She was truly young at heart.

"Ah, I can't Gran Gran. I have a huge project due by Friday I'm working on for my AP history class and I have a test in Chemistry tomorrow." Katara explained with a sad shake of her head as she began to climb the stairs.

"Well then I will go to bed. We can watch it together another time." A smile lightly touched Katara's lips and she quickly descended the steps to give her Gran Gran a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for understanding Gran Gran! Love ya."

"Goodnight darling. Don't stay up too late. School is important but your health is a priority." Her grandmother said as she shuffled in her slippers to the doorway of her bedroom.

"Yes Gran Gran. I won't stay up for long. 'Night!" Katara called down half way up the stairs that creaked almost as loudly as the door.

She quickly walked to her bedroom, flung open and door and lifted the hefty messenger bag from her shoulder. The bag fell to the floor with a large thud. With a moan she rotated her neck and shoulders. "I'm going to need a chiropractor before this is said and done." She muttered to herself as she grabbed the long night shirt she always slept in while her dad was gone. It was one of her father's shirts which meant it engulfed her small frame. She inhaled deeply and sighed. Even after two and half months she could still smell the spicy scent that belonged to her dad.

With a flop she fell to her bed as exhaustion began to weigh in on her. _I need to study for my chem test tomorrow. _She thought even as her eyes began to slide close. _Maybe I can just take a twenty minute cat nap and then study. Ha, yeah right like that would happen._ With a grumble and sigh she pushed herself up onto her elbows. Katara reached to grab her phone to check the time the exact moment it started to buzz.

She stared at the screen for a moment in puzzlement. _Unknown number_, _huh I wonder who this could be… _"Hello?" She asked quietly hoping Gran Gran wouldn't hear her. She had made a rule about no phone calls after eleven on school nights.

"Hey Katara, this is Jet from school. I got your phone number from the school directory." A strong confident voice resonated from the phone. Katara moved the phone away from her ear to stare at the screen that told her she was not dreaming before hastily lifting it back.

"H-Hi Jet." She squeaked out as her voice went up to an unnatural octave. Heat flooded to her face in embarrassment as she sat straight up on the bed her hand covered her mouth to stifle a moan. Jet Le and she both attended Avatar Academy and though the school had over five hundred students in the high school alone they had always been in each other's classes. Jet was the captain of the Lacrosse team and the Junior Class President…he was also the object of her secret affection and fanciful daydreams since freshman year.

"-have you been able to make any sense of it?"

With a grimace she realized she had gotten lost in her thoughts and that he was talking. "Um Jet, sorry I kind of zoned out for a second. Make sense of what?" She slapped a hand to her face as another rush of embarrassment hit her.

"Ha ha, no problem I know it's late your probably about to go to bed. I was just checking to see if you had done the assignment Professor Iroh gave us in Medieval Lit today? I've been trying to make sense of it but no dice. I know you have an A in the class so I was hoping you could help a brother out. I've been really struggling with that class." There was a smiling lilt to his upbeat and easygoing voice.

"Um-Uh, the medieval lit assignment? I actually just scanned over it but haven't started yet." She dumbly stated still in too much shock to form a coherent sentence.

"Oh okay. Well I thought I'd I would just check and see since you always seem so on top of things. I just keep looking at the directions and thinking I'm so screwed. It sucks that it's thirty percent of our grade." Another chuckle sounded and she forced her brain to work and not turn into mush at the glorious sound that was given just for her benefit.

"I'm sorry. I've been super busy and I actually just got home from tutoring since six. But hey the assignment isn't due until next Tuesday so you have time… if that makes you feel any better."

"Yeah it would except we have a Lacrosse Tournament from Saturday to Monday so I won't have time to really do it."

With a gulp she gathered her courage, "I- I could take a look at it with you tomorrow during study hall if you like? Try to give you some direction- if you like I mean."

It was silent on the other end as her heart seemed to beat out of her chest. "Ah really Katara, that would be great. Thank you so much! I really really appreciated it. Okay I'll see you tomorrow at school. Thanks again. G'night. Sweet dreams." And with that the call was disconnected.

"Sweet dreams to you to." She said dreamily into the phone even though he had already hung up.

_Jet Le just called me. Jet Le initiated a conversation with me. He asked from my help! We have a study date tomorrow! Oh. My. GOSH! _

She repressed the squeal of delight trying to burst forth from her throat knowing that Gran Gran was sure to be asleep by now. With a new surge of energy she stood up and ran to her closet to pick out her outfit for school the next day. She grabbed for the new sweater that Toph her school mentoree had insisted she buy when they went shopping the previous week. It was grey but with gold sequined elbow patches. She grabbed a burgundy colored infinity scarf that paired well with it and contemplated on which shoes to wear. After deliberating between her light brown short boots and her long buckled black boots she finally decided on the latter.

With a contented sigh she set her collection on top of her dresser and grabbed for her bag that encased her chemistry book. She let out a long groan after checking the time. _12:13 already? Okay 45 minutes of studying and then off to bed I go. _

She settled into her round egg chair and opened her textbook. It took her a few minutes to reign in her thoughts and concentrate on the study guide for her chemistry test and not on her prospective study date with Jet. With a mental will she always prided herself for she finally zoned in on the task at hand. Daydreaming about Jet would have to wait.

_Time: 12:15_

_Place: Lord Mansion _

A loud knock sounded on the oak door. "What!?" Zuko yelled out more than slightly annoyed from his kings sized bed that didn't even take up a fifth of the large ornate room filled with all the newest technology, a game center with plasma screen TV and a miniature fridge with sitting area. All he wanted was to be left alone to his music which he silenced from his iPhone. The door flung open with a bang as it hit the wall.

"Dad's going to kill you." His little sister said in a singsong voice as she sashayed in the room as if it was her own.

"What do you want Azula?" He asked through clenched teeth not even bothering to look up from the ceiling.

"Dad just got home and he saw your report card. My my, Zuzu! A C in practically every subject and even a F." She tsked at him while shaking her head.

"How did he get my report card Azula?!" He asked his eyes snapping to hers as he slowly closed the chemistry book.

"What? Is it my fault you left it out in the open?" She sneered at him as she twirled a lock of her hair around her long slender fingers.

"It was on my nightstand. What were you doing in my room?" He asked launching himself towards her, his anger boiling over.

"Zuko stop this instant. Azula leave us. I need to speak with Zuko alone." His father said ominously from the open doorway.

The moment he heard his father's quiet and threatening voice his back snapped straight and a cold chill ran down his spine. Zuko clasped his hands together and looked down at his feet as the tension mounted in the agonizing silence.

"Explain something to me Zuko. How can someone who has all the potential to be something great, has unlimited resources at their fingertips, has a father who is a CEO of a fortune 500 company and a sister who excels at everything she sets her mind to- tell me how does someone like that get a report card like this?" He asked tossing the offense piece of paper on the ground by his feet with a scowl.

"I have no explanation for it. School doesn't interest me." Even as he said the words he readied himself for a verbal lashing which in his opinion were worse than the physical ones he received when his father made him spar with him as punishment.

"That answer is not acceptable. The son of Ozai Lord does not get F's or D's or C's, or even B's. The son of Ozai Lord gets A's in every subject regardless if he finds interest in them or not. You will run the business one day but to do that you have to go to a prestigious business college. If you aren't able to do that I don't see the use of keeping you around." Ozai raked him with a displeased look before turning to leave the room.

Zuko fought to not say anything and in reality he was surprised his father didn't say something more soul crushing or threatening. Maybe he was having an off day?

"Raise your grades by next term or you're disowned at graduation."

Ah, there it was, the threatening.

"Leave it to you Zuko be more disappointing than even your mother."

Ah, and there was the soul crushing.

"Meet me in the basement five am in the sparring arena. See if you learned anything from last time."

And there was the physical punishment.

"Yes, sir." Zuko muttered as he gently shut the door behind his father. He rested his head on the cool wood as he fought back the resentment that flared up every time his father spoke to him which only happened when he was displeased with something he did.

How he wished it would all just end. Though he had everything any eighteen year old boy could want he just wanted to put an end to his purposeless existence. Ever since his mother disappeared five months ago at the five months ago his drive to do anything meaningful was destroyed. He was devastated by her not being in his life. What was worse was that she chose to leave. He could recall by memory the exact words in the letter that she had left on the kitchen counter. With distinct clarity he remembered the tight feeling in his chest that tightened further with every word he read that horrible June morning.

That tight feeling and slowly dissipated until he had become completely numb to everything. Zuko figured it was his way of coping but it stole the joy of everything life had to offer. He used to be a straight A student, used to be the MVP and Captain of the Soccer team, heck he had even started the martial arts club at Avatar Academy his Sophomore year. He used to be popular. Girls thought he was hot and wanted nothing more than be his next fling. But with the dawn of senior year everything was different.

Barely anyone recognized him and when they did the first thing they asked about with frowns of concern was his face. The 'accident' had happened not long after his mom had left. He and his father had gotten into an argument about how his father was the reason his mom had walked out on them all and it had escalated to a physical confrontation which had ended with him bruised and bleeding on the floor.

His face had been severely swollen and bruised and while the swelling had gone down the bruising never quite went away. It was red from his cheekbone up to his hairline on the left side of his face and his left eye was shut slightly more than the right eye just enough to make it obvious there was something wrong.

His father had offered to fix the 'accident' through plastic surgery or some other such thing but he had firmly refused. He liked the reminder his face was to him every time he looked in the mirror. A reminder that his father, underneath the Armani suit and tie and the perfectly polished dress shoes, was a monster.

At school it hadn't taken him long to destroy what real friendships he had. Now Zuko was a self-induced recluse. The guy no one wanted to be around due to his fiery temper that would flare up over the most mundane and stupid things. He had started fighting and skipping class which was a reason for his dismal grades.

How could he go on as if everything was normal like his father and Azula had when his mom had left them- abandoned them. Perhaps they didn't care about her as much as he did. Whatever the reason he resented them both.

Zuko let out a frustrated grunt as he slammed his fist against the solid wood door. Pain radiated up his arm but it hardly registered in his mind. He hated this. He hated everything about everything. It was if a constant fire raged inside his soul and he had no idea how to even begin to think of extinguishing it. If he tried he feared he would be burned beyond repair.

With heavy shoulders he went over to his desk and logged onto the school website. In search for what, he didn't know. But his father's threat soon came back to him. _Ah yes got to raise those grades or be disowned by the lord and master. Ha! Like I give a damn. _However, though he did not care if he was disowned by his father when he had received his report card something had stirred inside him.

His mom had always encouraged him to do his best in everything but especially in academics. Other than his uncle Iroh who actually worked at the school, his mother was probably the most intelligent person he knew. He seldom ever saw her without some book in her hand the genres ranged from physics and philosophy to Nicholas Sparks and J.K. Rowling. That was one of the things she had instilled in him- a love of reading. Anime and science fiction were his genres of choice but he followed her example and read anything that interested him. That was before she had left.

Since that dreaded day he had not read a single book. Which was quite the change since he had been known to read a book a week just for fun in addition to his already busy schedule. Ever since she had left his uncle had tried to draw him out and the father figure to him that his own father was too busy to fulfil.

Zuko had been mindlessly looking at all the pictures and updates about school events on the webpage. The mouse froze over an article praising students that had collected money to clean up the one of the 'less fortunate' parks downtown. Why it caught his attention he had no idea but he clicked on it. He skimmed over the article but paused when it ended with a photograph of the student who had headed the effort.

What happened next he could not describe even if he tried. As he looked at the picture of the girl who looked to be around his age his chest got tight and a strange feeling started in the pit of stomach. The girl had an almost flawless light brown complexion and she had beautiful blue eyes that sparkled as she smiled candidly while painting graffiti off the walls. He couldn't take his eyes off the screen even though the feeling of discomfort grew every second he kept looking at the picture.

_Katara Pura, Junior at Avatar Academy, helps lead first step for downtown city renovation. _It read in italics below the photograph.

His face scrunched in a frown as he tried to decipher exactly what he was feeling. Normally he didn't even take the time but tonight seemed to be a night for internal contemplation and soul searching. Suddenly, it dawned on him why he was feeling such discomfort. She had what he so wished for- purpose, drive, and meaning. It was palpable even through a candid photograph.

As he continued to read about her and everything she was involved in at the school he wondered how he had never seen her around. The article stated that she was in the honors program and was taking several AP classes. She volunteered at the soup kitchen downtown. She was even member of the mentorship program at the school. His heart seemed to stop when he read that she also tutored.

A feeling of extreme need to get to know her settled firmly in his gut. With shaking hands his typed her name into the search bar and several other articles popped up. _God she's like Mother Teresa. _He thought sardonically. But even as he internally mocked her something prodded him to read every single article about her.

Before he knew it, it was one thirty his eyes were beginning to burn from staring at the screen and he had successful achieved a new level of stalker. _What is wrong with me? What is it about this girl that is causing me to act this way? I must be losing my blasted mind. _He thought cruelly as he slammed his laptop shut with a bang.

He continued his internal upbraiding while he went into his bathroom and brushed his teeth with vehemence. He frowned at his image in the mirror even as he contemplated what course of action to take. He could contact her through email and ask about tutoring but then his pride reared up.

He didn't need her help to raise his grades. He could do that on his own if he really wanted to. He was an intelligent guy. But then if he didn't ask for her help through tutoring there was no reason for him to talk to her.

With a slam of his hand against the granite countertop he resolutely put an end to all his thoughts. _What the hell is wrong with you? Huh? You don't need to meet her. You're are fine without her. I don't need anyone. I'm fine by myself. I'm fine. _

With that final thought he shut off the lights in the bathroom and in his bedroom before crawling into bed. He didn't need her. He didn't need anyone. All he needed was to rely on himself. That way he could never be let down again.

END CHAPTER ONE


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_Date: October 15__th__, 2009_

_Time: 11:45 AM_

_Place: Avatar Academy_

_One more period to go until study hall!_ Katara squealed internally as she sat down at the lunch table. _I just need to get through this Chemistry test_. She pulled her ten ton science book out of the messenger bag and slammed it on the table.

"Whoa! It would be easier to carry around cement than that thing," Sokka said, laughing at his own joke.

Katara rolled her eyes. "Some of us don't have the luxury of floating through life, Sokka. I need to study so I can get an A on this test." Katara shook her head and focused back on her chemistry book. The lists of chemical compounds and balancing equations flooded her mind. Why, oh why did she decide to take this class? She quickly pushed that thought from her mind. She knew why she had decided to take it. She needed to look well rounded on her college applications and taking an upper level chemistry course would do the trick.

She let out a deep sigh and reached for her fruit cup. Carefully, she opened the lid, allowing the fruit juice to squirt away from her instead of on her perfectly chosen outfit.

"Give her a break, Sokka." Katara looked up to see that Suki had just gotten out of class and had joined their table. "At least she has drive and ambition." Suki leaned over and gave her loving boyfriend a peck on the cheek as she sat down.

"I have ambition!" Sokka declared, raising his fist in the air.

Suki raised one eyebrow and smirked. "I know, sweetie, I know."

Katara admired how Suki dealt with her goofball older brother. Sure, Sokka was a great guy, but Katara didn't have a choice in being related to him. Suki had chosen him! Interestingly enough, they seemed to work great together. Katara wished that someday she would find someone like that. Someone who knew her so well that they could just look at her and know what she was thinking.

She hoped that someone would be Jet. She couldn't wait to see him in an hour! His brown shaggy hair perfectly swooped across his forehead. His dark brown eyes that seemed to take in every inch of her. And his crooked grin! Katara melted every time he smiled at her. She didn't even want to begin to think about his strong body. She would never get back to studying chemistry!

"Katara?"

"What, what?" Katara said, sadly shaken from her fantasies about Jet. She grabbed her water and gulped down a few swings. For some reason her mouth had suddenly gone dry.

"I was asking why you looked so nice," Toph said a bit annoyed at being ignored. "I haven't seen you wear that sweater since the day you tried it on at the store."

"Well…" Katara began, but was quickly silenced by the sight walking towards her. Through the doors of the cafeteria she watched Jet walk in. Katara held her breath. It was almost as if he was in a movie. He swished his hair back to get it out of his eyes as he began walking. It took her a few moments to realize he was walking towards her! She quickly regained her breath and prayed her hair and scarf were in place. When she looked back, he was only a few feet away. She felt her heart pounding in her chest. _Calm down, Katara. He'll probably just wave and keep going._ He suddenly made eye contact with her, allowing that amazing grin to cross his face. If she were standing, she would have melted right to the floor.

"Hey Katara," Jet said, finally reaching their table. Sokka, Suki, and Toph all stared. Jet was the most popular guy in school. Everyone wanted to be him or date him. Well everyone except for her friends. Katara knew their thoughts about Jet, but she didn't care. She knew he was a great guy, even if he had a tainted past.

"Hey Jet," she said in what sounded like a squeaky whisper.

"I'm really looking forward to our date this afternoon." He leaned forward, now only inches from her face, placing one hand on the table to sturdy himself.

Katara's heart beat harder. So hard she thought that everyone in the cafeteria could hear it. She took in a deep breath. She knew her face was growing pink. It always gave away her emotions, especially around Jet. "I'm looking forward to it, too." She was thankful she had found her voice again.

He reached out and cupped her chin with his other hand. "I'll see you later then."

It took every ounce of her self-dignity to keep herself together as he walked away. Jet Le had not only said he was looking forward to spending time with her, BUT he had touched her face! She thought she was going to faint.

"What was that?!" She turned to see Sokka fuming. Katara winced. She wanted to keep her date with Jet a secret. Most of the time Sokka let her do whatever she wanted. He was always too busy with Suki. But when it came to Katara's love life, Sokka was the first to judge.

"What do you mean?" She replied, trying to sound nonchalant.

"What do you mean, what do I mean?!" He was almost yelling now, rising out of his chair.

"Sokka, please." Suki placed her hand on Sokka's arm to calm him down. Katara was amazed at what Suki's touch did to Sokka. He immediately sat back down and put his hand over Suki's. Although his body was calm, his eyes were flowing with anger.

"Katara," Suki said in a calming voice, still holding on to Sokka. "We're just worried, that's all. You know Jet's past and we just want you to be safe."

Katara took a deep breath. "I know, but Jet's really a great guy. I know he's not like that anymore."

"Not like that— " Sokka growled, too infuriated to finish his sentence.

Katara knew she should respond with patience, but she had had it. She was the responsible one. She was working herself into exhaustion to make sure she could get into a good school. And now that she actually might have a social life, everyone wanted to ruin it. "You got to choose whoever you wanted, now I get to choose whoever I want!" She grabbed her chemistry book and bag and stalked away from the table before anyone could stop her.

She clutched the book to her chest and buried her face in it. It wasn't fair. Sokka got to choose Suki and spend all day every day with her. Was it so bad that she wanted to find her happiness, too? She tried to stop the tears from welling in her eyes, but she wasn't strong enough. One by one each tear began to fall down her cheeks. She wiped them away and walked faster. At the end of the hallway there was a bathroom. If she could get there, she could cry comfortably without everyone watching. She quickened her steps. Glancing up briefly through her watery eyes, she saw she was only a few steps to the bathroom. She buried her head once more. She took two more steps, but was thrust back, falling to the ground.

"Hey, watch where you're—" a voice growled.

She looked up into a pair of distressed eyes. At first they were full of anger, but, once they made contact with her sorrowful ones, they immediately turned to sympathy.

"Hey, are you alright?" The boy reached down and offered her his hand. She wiped the tears from her eyes, trying to look more presentable, then grabbed his hand. It was rough and calloused, like he had several injuries that had healed over many times. As she stood she studied the mysterious boy. He was tall and muscular, similar to Jet's build. His charcoal hair was stringy, falling in between his black eyes. That's when she saw the red bruises covering his left eye, causing it to close more than the other. She held back a gasp. What had happened to this poor guy?

After a few moments, she realized she had been staring at him, holding tightly to his hand. She quickly released it and looked to the floor.

"I'm okay," she replied, looking around for her chemistry book. After everything that had happened, she now had less time to study.

"You sure?" The boy asked again. Katara turned and looked at him again. Why was he so concerned about her? She didn't even know who he was.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you for helping me. And I'm sorry for running into you."

A small smirk crossed his lips. It wasn't the same kind of smirk Jet held, one with a playful twinge to it. This smile was different. One that had been crushed of all happiness, but still held on to the slightest bit of hope.

"It's no problem," he replied picking up her chemistry book. "I should've been looking where I was going." He looked at the book carefully then handed it back to her. She reached out, her hand brushing against his calloused one. A strange twinge jumped in her stomach. She quickly grabbed the textbook and shoved it into her bag.

"I-uh-" She cursed herself for fumbling over her words. She didn't even know who this guy was, why was she acting so strange? Taking a deep breath, she tried again. "I don't think I've seen you around before."

When she spoke, his smile faded into it tight line. "No, I'm usually not around."

"Oh," she replied, a bit taken back by his shift from kind to stern. "Well, I'm Katara." She held her hand out to him. At first, he looked at it like she was trying to poison him, but then he reached his hand out and grabbed hers, shaking it once. "Zuko."

She nodded and smiled, masking the fact that now she knew exactly who he was. Zuko Lord, the son of the wealthiest man in the city. The son who had recoiled from all society after his mother had disappeared just a few months back. Everyone suspected Ozai, his father, who was prone to an abusive temper, had disposed of Zuko's mother. But no one would challenge the great man in fear of losing everything they owned.

"Well, Zuko, it was nice meeting you," she said, trying to sound cheerful.

"Yea," he replied shifting his feet underneath him. "So, chemistry…do you like that class?"

"Um-yea," she replied, not knowing why Zuko Lord would want to talk to her. She had heard stories of the parties he used to throw. How everyone who was anyone would be invited. Katara, of course, was never invited. Even if she was, she wouldn't go. She was far too busy with more important things. "It's alright, I guess, I mean Professor Bumi is a little crazy, but it's fun."

The small smirk appeared again causing her stomach to flip once more. What was wrong with her?

"Yea, Professor Bumi is pretty crazy," Zuko said.

"So, you're in that class too?" The classes at Avatar Academy were large. At least a hundred in each class, but she was sure she would've known if Zuko Lord was in her class. Everyone would have known.

"Yea," he said quickly. "But I—uh, I'm not doing too well." He lifted his right hand and rubbed his neck. She could see the strong muscles outlined beneath his thin hoodie. She bit her lip, knowing she shouldn't like what she saw.

"Well it's a pretty hard class," she said, trying to end the conversation.

"I was wondering," Zuko cut in before she could leave. "I mean, I know you tutor people…"

She raised an eyebrow. How did he know about her? Sure she participated in community service and her upper level classes, but she was nowhere near the clique Zuko had hung out with. If they weren't doing well they usually paid off someone to do their work for them. She had never seen someone like him asking for help.

"Yes, I help tutor people after school." She didn't mean to sound so firm, but she didn't want to be taken advantage of. Her tutoring helped her make extra cash so that funds weren't so tight at home. She only tutored people that were serious about their studies and from what she had heard last year about Zuko, he was not one of them.

"If you had an extra spot…um…I'll pay you!" He yelled and she jumped back, eyes wide.

"Well…" She didn't want to tutor Zuko. Among all the other stories she had heard about him, most people said he was just like his father: dictatorial with an abusive temper. She wasn't sure if she wanted to get mixed up in that. But when she looked at his face and saw the red bruises, her heart softened. It must have taken a lot of courage and humility to actually ask her for help. Plus, a little extra money never hurt. She sighed. Her decision had been made. "I need to check my schedule, but I'm sure I can fit you in."

"Really?" The smirk grew into a smile and for the briefest of moments, Katara could see a different Zuko than the one she had heard about.

She nodded as she took out a piece of paper and pen from her bag. Quickly, she scribbled her phone number on the paper then ripped it off.

"Here's my number," she said, convincing herself she was giving him her number for business reasons only. "I'll need yours, too." She handed him the rest of the paper and the pen. He looked surprised at first, but the nodded and jotted down his number, handing it back to her when he was done. She took the paper and shoved it into her bag. "I'll call you when I get a chance, ok?"

"Sounds good," he mumbled. "Thanks."

"No problem," she said, returning her cheery grin to her face. "It was nice meeting you, Zuko."

"You too."

She watched him saunter down the hallway, head down, hands in his pockets. What had happened to him in a few short months?

She looked down at her watch to see that she had been talking to Zuko for nearly twenty minutes! Now she only had ten to study and get to chemistry for her test. She groaned. How could she have lost track of time? She shoved the book into her bag and ran towards her classroom, hoping to gain a photographic memory in the next few moments.

_Time: 11:30 AM_

_Place: Avatar Academy _

_In four more hours I can leave this miserable place_, Zuko thought to himself as he left his calculus class. He was great at math. He even enjoyed doing it, but now he didn't feel like doing anything. He didn't feel like talking or eating, why would he feel like doing calculus? He pulled out his earbuds, hoping to drown out the cheerful voices of the homecoming committee coming his way. He rolled his eyes. Homecoming was stupid. What was the point of it? Everyone just got all pepped up to watch their high school football team lose, then got wasted before the dance the next day. He cranked up his music as they walked by.

He was in the second verse when he felt the earbud get ripped out of his left ear.

"Hey!" He roared, whipping around to find the culprit.

"Hello, Zu Zu," his younger sister teased as she twirled the earbud.

"What do you want, Azula?" He grabbed the earbud back.

"As you know, I am the head of the homecoming committee this year."

"Yea, so?"

"So, I need you to take Mai to the dance."

"What? What does you being in charge of that fairy fest have anything to do with me?"

"Oh Zu Zu, so naïve. You see, Mai originally was head of the homecoming committee, but I persuaded her to step down. In exchange, I offered that you take her to the dance. She was beyond excited."

Zuko rolled his eyes. It was bad enough his sister outshined him in every way possible, but did he have to deal with her weird-o friends, too? He tried to reflect as to which one was Mai. He knew she wasn't the freaky one who did cartwheels around their house all the time. So it was probably the other one. He shuddered. She was the gloomiest girl he had ever met. Like an ice berg, only worse.

"I'm not taking your freak friend to the dance. I'm not even going." He placed the earbud back into his ear and began to turn away.

"You have to Zu Zu, or I'll tell Dad that not only are you flunking, but that you quit all the sports teams, as well!"

Zuko paused. He didn't want to imagine Dad's reaction. He probably would have a matching scar on his right eye. He almost gave into Azula's agreement, like he always did, but something stirred in him. Maybe it was courage. Maybe it was stupidity. But he didn't want to be under Azula's thumb any longer. He turned around and leaned over, looking her straight in the eye. "If Dad doesn't already know that, he's even more of an idiot than I thought." He turned back around and headed down the hallway, drowning out Azula's screams with his music.

Worried about his fate that night, Zuko mindless wandered the hallways. Maybe he should pick up sports again, just so he could have an escape, so he wouldn't have to go home. He kept walking and walking, trying to find a solution. When he rounded the corner to the next hallway, he tumbled into someone.

Immediately on defense, he lashed out. "Hey, watch where you're—" He stopped suddenly to see who he had run into. It was her. The girl he had researched last night, Katara Pura. All his thoughts of anger and independence washed from him as he looked into her beautiful blue tear stained eyes. A shot of concern pierced his heart. "Hey are you alight?" He spoke the words before he could stop himself. What was this girl doing to him?

He watched her watch him. He knew she could see the horrid scar on his face. He gritted his teeth. His father's abuse would mark him forever. He wanted to turn away, but couldn't. Her gaze wasn't one of ridicule and contempt, but of sympathy and kindness. His body moving without his mind commanding it, he reached his hand down to her. He felt a jump in his heart when her small hand met his large rough one. She continued to watch him as she stood. Her crystal eyes took in everything about him, but he didn't mind. He could stare at her all day. She was more beautiful in person than in the pictures, even if her make-up was running down her cheeks.

He realized she was gripping tightly to his hand, like she never wanted to let go. And he didn't want her to. _I thought you didn't need anyone. _He heard his pride coaxing him. _You could have any girl you want, why her?_ He shook the thought from his head. That was true before, but while he didn't know who he was now, he wasn't that guy anymore.

"I'm okay," she replied, breaking him from his thoughts. He studied her face. It didn't seem like she was okay.

"You sure?" He felt a surge to protect her, to take down whoever made her cry.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you for helping me. And I'm sorry for running into you."

He smiled. From what he had heard, Katara Pura was just like that, always kind to everyone and apologizing for things she didn't even do. He was about to correct her, saying that it was his fault, but his eyes landed on the chemistry book on the floor. He bent down and picked it up. It was the same chemistry book he had. That could only mean that they were in the same class. A plan began to form in his mind.

"It's no problem," he heard himself say. "I should've been looking where I was going." He held the book out to her. She reached for it, her small hand gently rubbing his. A shudder passed through him. What was happening to him? This girl was going to make him lose his mind.

"I'm Katara," he heard he say. He blinked a few times. His mind coming back from the brief touch they shared.

He realized she was holding her hand out to him. He quickly grasped it then let it go. "Zuko," he replied gruffly. Once he had said his name, he saw the recognition flood her eyes. He grimaced. He hated it when people put two and two together. For once he wished he could just be a normal kid. Not the son of Ozai Lord. With that name, people always assumed the worst. But he knew he couldn't blame his dad for everything. He knew that he had created his own reputation over the past few years. One he wasn't too proud of anymore.

"Well, Zuko, it was nice meeting you." He heard her say. He knew his reputation had probably already ruined his chances to get to know her better. He should just give up. He didn't deserve someone like her. She was so kind, so beautiful, so full of life. And what was he? Lifeless, ugly, and miserable. He would only bring her down. So why, since he knew this was all true, did he ask her about chemistry?

"So, chemistry…do you like that class?" He watched her as she furrowed her eyebrows at him. He could tell she was trying to figure out why he was still talking to her. He didn't know why, but he suddenly felt that he had to prove to her that he was different. That he wasn't the same guy he was before.

"It's alright, I guess, I mean Professor Bumi is a little crazy, but it's fun," she said.

He smiled. He remembered all of the stories Uncle Iroh had told him about Professor Bumi at the teacher meetings. One time, Professor Bumi had an issue with the new science curriculum he had to teach, so he insisted on making all of the teachers take one of the tests. When the all failed it, he jumped up and down on the tables claiming that he had proven the curriculum was too difficult.

"Yea, Professor Bumi is pretty crazy," he replied.

"So, you're in that class too?" She looked at him with a face a pure interest. Of course she wouldn't have seen him. While she was a hardworking straight A student, who sat in the front, he had slunk to a C, or now F, student who sat in the very back. He usually kept his head phones in, not caring about balancing chemical equations.

Yea," he replied. Now was his chance. He could ask her for help. He felt a cold sweat trickle down his neck. What was going on? He was Zuko Lord. The ultimate ladies' man. Why was he so nervous? He finally found his voice. "But I—uh, I'm not doing too well." He breathed a sigh of relief. Admitting his failure was a lot harder than he thought.

"Well it's a pretty hard class." He heard her say. He could tell that she was uncomfortable talking to him. He cursed himself for being such a player. Why would she trust someone like him? But he may not ever get a chance like this again. He had to try.

"I was wondering. I mean, I know you tutor people…" He didn't even know what he was saying. He knew he probably sounded like a blubbering idiot considering the look she was giving him. He had to save himself from himself!

He heard her mumble something that she helped tutor people after school. He then jumped in and practically shouted, "If you had an extra spot…um…I'll pay you!" He mentally kicked himself. Yelling at a girl is not the best way to get her to like you. Especially if she jumps back like Katara did. It would be a miracle if she agreed.

"Well…." She said. He didn't blame her for being hesitant, but he knew if she said no, he would never try to approach her again. It would not only hurt his pride, but his honor.

"I need to check my schedule, but I'm sure I can fit you in." He almost thought he was hallucinating. Did she really agree to tutor him? He couldn't believe his humility may have actually given him the chance to spend time with her. He could feel the grin growing on his face. Maybe things were going to turn around for him.

He watched her scribble something down on a piece of paper. When she gave it to him, he realized it was her number. He felt his heart squeeze in his chest. If he was going to spend more time with her, he had to get his feelings under control. Plenty of girls had given him their number before, not that he ever called them, but this felt different.

She then handed him the paper and pen. "I'll need yours, too." He realized he had been standing there staring at the paper she had given him. Why was he being so stupid? He quickly wrote down his number and handed it to her.

"I'll call you when I get a chance, ok?"

She was trying so hard to pretend that she didn't know him. But he knew that she knew. Everyone knew about his dad. He knew that she would never want to be mixed up with someone like him.

"It was nice meeting you, Zuko," she said with that same beautiful smile. If only she smiled at him because she really wanted to, not because she had to.

"You too," he mumbled, putting the earbuds back in his ears and began walking down the hallway. He was glad he may get to spend more time with Katara, but he knew that it would never go beyond studying.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Date: October 15th, 2009

Time: 1:15 PM

Place: Avatar Academy

With a sigh of relief, Katara walked out of the classroom overjoyed that the test was finally over. Though she knew she could have done better in studying, she guessed she would receive a low A or a high B on the exam. _Well it could have been worse. At least it's over now and I can finally think about my study date with Jet! _

Katara looked down at her watch, happy to see that she had almost fifteen minutes until study hall. _Great! I have plenty of time to refresh my makeup and make sure I look my absolute best! This date has to count!_ She thought with a smile as she started toward the women's restroom. Suddenly a hand reached out and grabbed her arm.

With a gasp of fright, she twisted to see who had a hold on her, "Oh my gosh, Toph! Don't scare me like that!"

"Oh chill it, sugar queen. And besides, I called your name. Twice. What were you thinking about that made you go into la la land?" Toph asked crossing her arms as she began following Katara to the bathroom.

A blush began to spread up her face, "I wasn't thinking about anything. I just got out of a Chemistry test, so I was still thinking about that." She cringed as to how easily she lied to her friend.

"Yeah. Sure you were." She responded unbelievingly as she held the door open to the bathroom. "So listen," Toph began as she leaned against the door of a stall while Katara pulled her makeup bag out of her messenger bag and placed it on the counter. "Are you really having a date with Jet?" The concern clearly evident in her voice.

"Yeah. But it's a study date. Not a date date. It's really not a big deal." Katara repressed the wince as she lied again. Normally, she abhorred not telling anything but the absolute truth, but this was one subject where she would make an exception. Sokka, Suki, and Toph all felt the same way about Jet, but she knew he had changed. They were wrong and none of their opinions would sway what destiny clearly was making happen.

"Katara did you know that you are probably the worst liar on the planet?" Toph asked with a sardonic laugh.

Katara tensed up for a moment before ruffling through her makeup bag and pulling out her lip gloss.

With a sigh she whispered, tired from having to defend her choice to people, "Toph, can we not talk about this? I know what you and everyone else thinks about Jet, but I really just don't have the time right now."

Toph was uncommonly quiet for a moment as Katara focused on her image in the bathroom mirror.

"Alright Katara. I was only bringing it up 'cause, regardless of how you're a sugar queen," she said with a smirk and upturned mouth "I would rather not have to deal with you after you get your hopes crushed…or worse your heart. But hey, do what you think is best for you. I won't bug you about this again," Toph stated firmly as she pushed off the stall and walked toward the door.

She paused, her hand on the door, "Just be careful Katara." With that she left the restroom and the door slammed with finality that made Katara feel uneasy. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to try to be with Jet if it alienated her from her friends and family.

_No, you're overacting Katara. Jet has changed! Toph and everyone else are just slower to believe in people actually changing for the better. _

With a mental shake, Katara finished refreshing her makeup. She took a deep calming breath and took a long look in the mirror. _Just stay calm Katara. Don't let your emotions run wild. Stay cool, calm, and collected. You can do this! _

Katara smiled into the mirror as she finished her mental pep talk, moving to leave the restroom. She had five minutes to get to study hall. Just as she was about the push the door open, a group of girls pushed through, rudely bumping into Katara making her drop her bag. Books and makeup scattered into all corners of the disgusting bathroom floor.

"Excuse you!" The girl that seemed like the ring leader of the group huffed hotly. "What a klutz!" She said sending Katara the nastiest look.

"I'm sorry, but that wasn't my fault," Katara said, her ire igniting as she stooped to begin gathering her belongings. Due to her anger, she did not take the time to really look at the group.

"Ha, not your fault? What makes you think you can talk with me? Mai, Ti Lee can you believe this little bitch?" The girl asked as she glared at Katara with loathing.

Immediately heat flooded her face. No one had ever in her life called her that name. She was about to say something back when realization hit her like a fist to the stomach. The main girl was none other than Azula Lord, with her posse Mai and Ti Lee. They were the most popular and feared group of girls in the whole school. They were like royalty. To not bow down and worship was social suicide.

"I hope you're going to apologize for your impertinence," Azula said staring holes into her head.

Katara's mouth dried up as she thought about what this turn of events could entail for her future, especially if she did not make it right with her. Azula had powerful sway over almost everything that went on at Avatar Academy.

"I apologize. I'm just having an off day today. Forgive me," Katara said as she finished picking up her belongings and stood quickly as she planned her exit.

"What's your name girl?" Azula asked before Katara could make her escape.

"M-my name's Katara." She stuttered out hesitantly. Katara watched Azula take her in from head to toe. It took everything within her not to break her gaze away from the narrowed eyes of Avatar Academy's self-proclaimed princess.

"Well Katara," Azula began as she slowly backed her into the corner of the bathroom, "let me give you some advice. It would be most advantageous for someone like you to stay quiet in the presence of those that are clearly out of your league," she advised, reaching out to lightly run a pointed nail from Katara's cheek down to her chin.

Katara eyes wide and too scared to move away just shook her head in agreement.

"Good," Azula said tapping Katara's chin with her long artificial pointed nail that was painted black and filed into what could only be described as talons.

Katara was about to let out a sigh of relief thinking she had gotten off easy when Azula roughly grabbed her face by her chin with her thumb and pointer finger. The strength of her grip made her pointed nails pinch her skin to the point Katara feared would make the skin break.

"If you ever have the nerve to defy me again I will make you regret it for the rest of your pitiful existence at this school. Do you understand me?" Azula asked her eyes burning with a look that bordered on crazy. It sent a chill down Katara's spine.

"I- I understand."

"Perfect. Now get out of my sight." She sneered as she let go of Katara's face and walked to the sink. "So like I was saying girls…"

Katara didn't wait to hear the rest of the sentence. With heart pounding, she burst from the restroom, not pausing to look back until she was half way down the hall. That brief encounter with Azula Lord had shaken her to her very core.

_What in the world is wrong with that girl? Azula Lord is a psycho!_ Thoughts of Azula quickly made her think of her awkward and strange encounter with her older brother, Zuko. She had agreed to help him with chemistry, but after personally meeting his sister and being threatened, she thought it might be a good idea to stay away from the whole family. _Craziness like that must run in the family. _Katara thought wryly as her cellphone started vibrating in her pocket.

She pulled the phone out of her pocket and looked down at the text glowing from the black screen. _Hey we still on? ;)_. Read the text from Jet. Katara gasped as she noted the time. She was late for her study date with Jet! With a groan she practically ran to the study hall room which was practically on the other side of the school. So much for her perfect planning.

By the time she made it to the room she was breathing pretty heavily. She scanned the room looking for Jet and her eyes landed on him near the back of the room. Two giggling girls were sitting at the table with him. A wave of jealously washed over her. With firm resolve to make the most of the situation, Katara began to make her way over to him.

"Ah there you are Katara!" Jet said with that wonderful smirk of his, "I thought you had stood me up for a second there."

"Like anyone would stand you up Jet!" The girl with blonde hair and perfect makeup said as she swatted at his arm while giggling obnoxiously.

"Yeah Jet, only someone certifiable would be late for any appointment with you." The other girl with beautiful luscious auburn locks and the body of a model said while batting her eyelashes at him before giving Katara the stank eye with her big green ones.

"Sorry Jet, I got waylaid in the restroom. But I'm here now. Did you still want to take a look at that assignment?"

"Oh yeah! I was actually just telling Candice and Brittany how you were going to help me and they suggested since we are all in the same class that we could all do it together. I told'em it most likely wouldn't be a problem." Jet said pushing out the seat directly across from him with his foot and motioned for her to take a seat.

At his words, Katara's heart sank down to the pit of her stomach. She had assumed it would have just been them and it probably would have been if she had been on time. _Curse that Azula Lord! Everything was going so perfectly and because of her everything is ruined._

"That won't be a problem will it Katara?" Jet asked again as he stared at her with his hypnotizing eyes.

"Um- Uh yeah that won't be a problem." Katara finally stated as she sat down in the chair he had pushed out.

With a wink, Jet said "You're the best Katara."

A warm feeling started in her heart and spread throughout her chest and up her neck to show in her face. Katara began rummaging through her bag to find the medieval lit book and her binder which was also a ruse to hide her obvious blush of pleasure at his praise. _He just winked at me. He's flirting with me! Maybe this study date won't be so bad after all. _She thought as her hope began to rise once more.

With a genuine smile Katara replied, "It's no problem Jet." She moved a loose strand of hair from her face and took a steadying breath. "Alright, let's get started." And with that they dove into the assignment.

Faster than she expected the bell rang signaling the end of the period. Immediately the two girls stood up and practically tried to drag Jet away saying something about needing to show something to Jet before the next class in their schedule which just happened to medieval lit.

Katara felt keen disappointment. Though during their study session Jet had been very attentive to her instruction and had lavished her with compliments about her superior intellect she could tell that the study date was more like a tutoring job with the compliments being payment instead of actual money.

With a sigh Katara began slowly packing her bag. They only good thing she could say about study hall period was that she had finished the assignment for Professor Iroh's class. She walked to her next class with a heavy heart. _Well what did you really expect Katara? That Jet Le the single most popular boy in the Junior class, possibly even the whole Academy, would be interested in me romantically? Yeah right, he just wanted my 'superior intellect'. _

Completely consumed in her thoughts as she was she didn't even notice the person sitting against the wall of the hallway whose legs were stretched out just enough; just enough to trip her that is. One second she was upright and the next she was sprawled out in the bustling hallway. In that moment she wished the ground would simply open up and swallow her whole.

"Watch it klutz!" The person whose legs she had just tripped over said angrily as he stood and walked away without even offering to help her stand. Such were the manners of high school boys.

"Hey are you alright?" A voice that had said the exact words not two hours ago asked in concern.

More than ever she wished to vanish. With a grimace she began to push herself off the ground. She looked up into the face of Zuko Lord, her face flaming with utter mortification.

"Uh yeah I'm fine I think. Nothing hurt but my pride." She mumbled as she took his outstretched hand. Katara felt her face flame hotter at the contact of her soft hand with his calloused. _What in the world is that?_ She thought as she was gained her balance.

"Is this a normal habit for you, falling to the ground?" Zuko asked with a hint of a smile gracing his lips.

"Oh yes of course! I do it at least once a day, but you know I thought why not twice?" She said trying to deflect her embarrassment by being sarcastic. She brushed her hair behind her ears while she kept her eyes moving everywhere except his dark eyes.

The small smile on Zuko's face began to grow but she could tell he was repressing it from becoming a full one. Strangely she wanted for him to straight out smile. With a mental shake she moved her thoughts to escaping as fast as humanly achievable with coming across as rude. She was already on thin ice with his sister she did not need to worry about Zuko too.

"Oh well if it's a daily occurrence than I apologize for breaking into your routine." He said with a completely serious face. Katara couldn't help the smile that crossed her face. He was playing along with her which made her feel instantly better about being caught on the floor once again by him. In all her years at the Academy she had never had any personal contact with him but in one day she ran into him twice in her most vulnerable and embarrassing moments.

They stood in the middle of the hallway staring at each other silently for a moment as people stared at them with curious looks before walking around them.

"Well I should get to class." She said taking a step to go around him, ready to end the second strange encounter of the day. She would have succeeded in leaving if her left ankle had not sent a sharp piercing pain up her leg. It was impossible to keep the gasp of pain and the pinched pained expression quiet.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Zuko asked his forehead furrowed in concern. He reached out to steady her as she lifted left foot while breathing through the pain through her nose.

Katara stared at hand gripping her elbow and thought of lying so that he would leave but the pain emanating from her ankle made it impossible. "I think I spoke to soon when I said nothing but my pride was hurt."

"Here let me help you over to a bench." He said grabbing her bag off her shoulder and placing it on his before wrapping an arm around her waist. Katara let out a hiss of shock from the feeling on him being so close. "Put your arm around my neck. It'll make it easier for you move." He stated in a matter of fact manner as he looked down at her. She hesitated for a moment before following his instruction.

Her heart seemed to race in her chest, from the pain she was feeling or from the wonderful feel of being pressed against a solid as a rock body she did not know. _Oh my gosh Katara get a grip on yourself. He's just helping you to a seat for goodness sake!_

They made it over to a bench that was situated in a corner of the hall and Zuko gently set her down. He let her bag slip to the floor beside him as he knelt down in front of her. Katara watched him wearily.

"Do you mind if I check the ankle? Being a former soccer player I'm pretty familiar with ankle injuries. It's your left ankle, right?" He asked staring into her eyes completely focused on her.

For a moment Katara felt like a deer caught in the headlights. She had to force herself to breathe through her nose even as she heart felt like it jumpstarted. _Relax Katara! This is not a big deal! He's just showing a basic human concern. That is it. _

She slowing began to nod her head, "Yeah it's the left ankle." Katara braced herself for whatever was about to happen. Her only consolation was that the halls were now almost completely empty.

"Okay, I'll have to take your boot off. It might hurt a little if there's swelling." He said in a surprisingly calming voice. Katara nodded her head once again.

Katara stared down at Zuko's working hands while he bent his head down and completely concentrated on his task. He gently worked her boot off her left foot than glanced up at her suddenly. Her breath caught in her throat as he pierced her with his gaze.

"Did that hurt at all?" His dark eyes completely encompassed her.

"Just a little." Katara breathed out hoarsely.

"That's a good sign. It's not swelling badly. Let me know if anything I do hurts you." He said quietly before looking back down to finished whatever he was going to do.

Katara watched him silently as he lightly touched her ankle and gently squeezed and prodded her ankle. She let out a pained groan at certain times in his examination and she answered the questions he periodically asked her. Finally, he sat back on his hunches and lifted his gaze to hers once again.

"Well, will I be lame for the rest of my life?" She asked hoping to break through the tension that had grown in the last few minutes.

Zuko let out a small chuckle and shook his head, "No. It looks like you just twisted your ankle enough to slightly sprain it. I'll take you to the nurse's station so they can wrap it. You should keep off the foot for a couple days and keep it elevated and iced."

"I guess I should probably stop my habit of falling to the floor now." Katara said dryly.

"I think that would be a good idea." Zuko's face was a mask as he stood slowly. He grabbed her bag again and handed her left boot to her to carry.

"I feel badly, making you miss class. By the time we get to the nurse's station you'll be beyond tardy." Katara grimaced as she thought of how far the nurse's station was from here. At least she would have an excuses absence from class.

Zuko let out a scoffing sound, "Don't even worry about it. It's not abnormal for me to miss class." He reached his hand out and Katara took a deep breath before accepting it. Touching him did strange things to her for some reason she had yet to work out.

He wrapped his arm around her waist again and she silently lifted her arm to rest around his neck to better be able to move. They were quiet for quite some time while they made their way to the other side of the school.

About a third of the way there Katara started to get fatigued as she was moving with just one leg regardless of the fact that Zuko was doing a lot in keeping her upright. "Um hey could we stop for a second. My leg is getting tired." At her words Zuko stopped their progression. He looked down at her for a moment before a strange look passed through his eyes.

"Hold on." He said simply before quickly lifting her up into his arms. Katara let out a squeak of surprise. She began to let out a noise of protest when he said, "It's easier if I just carry you. And it will be quicker." His words stopped her from saying anything and if she was honest she was secretly glad to not have to hop the rest of the way.

She tried to hold her body as far away from his as possible while still being carried by him and she thought she was doing rather well when he commented, "Could you please hold on a little. Whatever you're doing is making it hard for me to keep a good hold on you. Unless you do want me to drop you." He said with a smirk.

A blush stole to her cheeks as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body securely to his. "Sorry." She mumbled.

"It's alright. Just relax." He said in a tone the bordered on indifference in her opinion.

He walked with her securely in his arms for a long moment all was silent between them. Katara felt the awkwardness and tension mounting to unbearable levels. _Say something! Anything to cut through the awkwardness! _She yelled at herself in her mind.

Zuko cleared his throat and asked, "So….what were you so caught up in thinking about that you tripped over that guys leg?"

Katara let out a groan of embarrassment, "Ah, you saw that did you?" Another wave of heat hit her. Oh how she wished this horribly awkward moment would just end!

"Yep." He answered succinctly.

"Well if you must know I was in the throes of a pity party." Katara grimaced when she realized what she had just disclosed. She hadn't meant to, the words sort of just came out.

Zuko stopped for a moment and stared at her with a strange look. It passed before she could categorize it. "May I ask over what?" He said as he resumed walking.

"Something stupid." Katara said shaking her head in a dismissive manner. She really **really** did not want to talk to Zuko about her boy troubles. Especially when he probably knew Jet well since they were in the same social class.

"Well it must have been something important to you to have taken up so much of your attention." He said as he set her down gently. They had arrived at the nurse's station. Zuko pushed open the door and wrapped his arm around her waist. She instinctively placed her arm around his neck and they moved forward.

She was happy that he had not picked her up again. It was the last thing she needed to be carried into the nurse's station where her Gran Gran's best friend Mrs. Flow was the head nurse.

"Oh my goodness gracious Katara! What happened!?" Mrs. Flow asked bustling around from her table to where Zuko was helping her to sit.

"I wasn't paying attention and I tripped and fell. It was a silly accident." Katara said hoping the close family friend wouldn't blow her injury out of portion like she was prone to do.

"And who is this?" Mrs. Flow asked curiously as she stared Zuko up and down.

"Oh this is Zuko." Katara purposely did not mention his last name. The Lord's were not much liked among many of the town members but Mrs. Flow had a legitimate reason in disliking anyone related to Ozai Lord.

His company had bought out large portion of downtown to make a new shopping multiplex and Mrs. Flow's old family home had been situated in the exact spot which would be the middle of it. At first she had been given an outrageous offer to sell the property to the company. When she had refused the offer she had started to receive threats though it had never been confirmed to have been perpetuated through the Lord's company. Mrs. Flow had held out for a long time but when she had come home to a broken in home that had been vandalized she had finally given in and sold the property.

"Oh what a nice young man to help my dear Katara in her time of need." Mrs. Flow gushed over him.

"It was no problem. I checked her ankle and I believe it's just a slight sprain. But I'll let you be the final judge." Zuko said backing away towards the door.

"Oh? Are you interested in the subject of medicine Zuko?" Mrs. Flow asked as she began to examine Katara's ankle.

"Not really ma'am. I just used to be involved in sports a lot. Got familiar with foot and leg injuries." He explained with a shrug.

"Well young man I believe your prognosis was correct." Mrs. Flow sent a smile in his direction and stood to grab stripes of bandage to wrap the ankle.

Katara watched Zuko secretly through her eyelashes. She could tell he was uncomfortable being the center of a complete stranger's attention but he still did not leave even though he was right next to the door.

"Katara you should probably go home for the rest of the day and keep your foot elevated. Do you want me to give Sokka a call?" Mrs. Flow said as she finished wrapping her foot.

"No that's alright Mrs. Flow. I can just wait here until the end of school. I don't want Sokka to miss any classes because of me." Katara said hoping Mrs. Flow would not press the issue. She grimaced when she remembered that Sokka and Suki were supposed to be going on their one and a half year anniversary date after school. Hopefully she could just get a ride with Mrs. Flow. She was sure she wouldn't mind taking her home.

"Oh, but honey that's almost two hours-"

"I can take her home." Zuko said suddenly.

Katara snapped her head in his direction. Why in the world would he offer such a thing?

"Oh, that would be perfect! What a gentleman!" Mrs. Flow said grinning from ear to ear.

Katara's mouth hung open and she looked quickly from Zuko to Mrs. Flow and back again. She began to speak and decline Zuko's offer but was silenced by a sharp look from Mrs. Flow.

"I'll just call your grandmother Katara and let her know what happened and that you'll be on your way." Mrs. Flow said smiling as she picked up her cell and made the call.

Katara turned her gaze to Zuko and stared completely at a loss of what to say. He moved forward and grabbed her bag that he had set on a chair. Katara thought of the awkwardness that was going to encompass their trip to her house and she let out a small shudder.

"Zuko, you really don't have to take me home. I can wait 'til school is over." Katara said quietly hoping he would get the hint and back out of his offer.

"It's not a problem. I was actually just wishing for a way to get out of here so you're the perfect excuse. You're really helping me out." Zuko said offering his hand to her once more.

And with that Katara knew that she was trapped. She would have to endure a twenty-five minute car ride with Zuko Lord. _Oh gosh could this day get any worse of more strange?_ Little did she know that it indeed could.

Zuko could not believe the turn of events. That he had been walking down to the hall just as Katara had tripped over that guy's leg could only be labeled by him as fate. That he was now tasked with driving her home was his own doing. Once the opportunity had presented itself he had jumped for the chance to spend more time with her. However, he had not counted on the fact that he would have to make intelligent conversation with her.

Now as Zuko helped Katara hobble down the school steps to the parking lot he scrambled for anything to talk about. He had not talked so much in almost half a year as much as he had today. It was exhausting trying to think of the right thing to say and keep a conversation going.

At the moment all the noise between them was their respective breaths which was visible in the chilly October air. Zuko glanced over at Katara but averted his gaze when he realized she was looking up at him. To know that he was being scrutinized was unsettling. He was happy that he had situated on his right side, the unblemished side.

"Uh, so this weather…it's pretty cold for early October…" Zuko could have slapped himself for such a retarded statement.

"Yeah, I read it's going to be a really bad winter this year. Lots of snow." Katara replied, thankfully.

"Do-Do you like the cold?" He asked grasping to keep the conversation going.

"Yeah, I'm used to it. My family used to live in Alaska and it gets pretty cold up there for a lot of the year." She said brushing a wayward strand of hair out of her face.

"Why'd you live in Alaska?" He asked sincerely curious.

"My dad's in the military. We moved around a lot."

"Cool, what branch?" Zuko was pleased that it was becoming easier to maintain the conversation.

Katara motioned to stop so she could catch her breath before she answered, "He's a Navy Seal."

"Wow, so he does the really top secret stuff." Zuko was immediately impressed. Anyone who went through the training to be a Navy Seal deserved the upmost respect.

"I guess. He never really talks to us about it." She said as they resumed walking to his car. In hindsight Zuko wished that he had driven it up to school instead of making her have to hobble all the way to the back of the parking lot where he had parked due to being late.

Zuko quickly thought of some other questions to ask her, "So what does your mom think about your moving around so much?" The moment he mentioned her mother he felt her back literally stiffen.

"Could we not talk about my family, please?" Katara asked coolly. Zuko knew he had somehow stumbled into a forbidden topic and quickly backpedaled.

"Sorry, didn't mean to be so nosy." He mumbled contritely. Thankfully, they made it to his car. "Here it is." He said motioning to his car which was a Steenstra GCM Styletto. One of the first of its kind.

Katara gawked at the car and then him, "This is your car?"

Zuko grimaced at her expression. The car was not what most eighteen year olds were driving. Heck it wasn't what most 40 something's were driving. "Technically, it's my dad's. I'm reminded daily that nothing in this world is mine. I owe everything to him." Zuko chuckled harshly. He opened the passenger door and helped her in. He tried to ignore the look that she gave him but it was difficult. It was a look of disgust if ever there was one.

He shut the door gently after she had settled in and he moved slowly to the driver's side. Mentally he prepared himself for the drive to her house. Already he would say that he was doing a horrible job in commending himself to her. But then again what had he really expected.

Zuko slid into the car and started it up not looking once at her. He quietly put in the address she had told him earlier into the navigation system and waited for the device to begin routing.

"You can turn on anything you like." He commented nonchalantly glancing over at her quickly and motioning to the radio. She was staring quite openly at him. It felt like she was trying to figure him out- dissecting him. And finding what she to be lacking.

Zuko eased out of the parking and began the twenty-five minute drive to her house. He let out a tense breath that sounded loudly in the silence. Katara reached over to fiddle with the stereo and soon classical music was filling the enclosed space.

Not a word was spoken between them for the first fifteen minutes so it was a real surprise when Katara asked, "What's with you Zuko?"

Startled, he shot her a confused look before refocusing on the road, "What do you mean?"

"I meant exactly what I said." She said stubbornly.

"Yes, I'm sure you mean everything that comes out of your mouth," he answered hotly, "What I'm asking is what you are specifically referring." He answered tersely. Instantly, he was annoyed. He had been nothing but nice to her and she was acting as if he had been a jerk!

"This," She said sweeping her hand out vaguely, "Everything that has happened today. What's with it? We go to the same school for years and never interact because you're much too preoccupied with the lifestyle of the rich and famous and suddenly today of all days you "randomly", she uses quotation marks in the air, "show up and insert yourself into my life. You literally bump into me and then saw weird things as if you knew me when we have never spoken before and I'm sure none of your friends would speak about me. And then you show up again and play at being a knight in shining armor? None of this makes any sense. So what gives?"

Zuko immediately felt defensive. _This girl is a piece of work! I do nothing but be nice to her and this is what I get? _

"Katara if you're insinuating that I somehow orchestrated this all to somehow do," Zuko struggled to grasp at an appropriate word, "Well to do whatever you think I'm doing you're delusional or on something." The moment the words were out he wished he could take them back.

He could hear the loud intact of breath from the passenger side as if she had been physically punched by his words and instantly he felt ashamed that he could not control his temper. But it had become so ingrained in him to lash out at anyone who upset him. Trying to change almost half a year of behavior could not be accomplished over overnight.

"I am not delusional," She said angrily "neither am I on anything! But if you are going to tell me that running into you and then your sister and then you again is me making something up in my head then fine."

"Wait, what?" His confusion at this strange conversation was out the roof.

Zuko pulled over not wanting to drive upset while a passenger was in the car. He wasn't stupid enough to keep driving while Katara was taking up so much of his concentration. He put the car in park and shifted in his seat to look directly at her. It amazed him how one moment they had been amiable and the next she was attacking his motives for helping her out.

"Why did you pull over?!" She asked he face becoming red from frustration.

"Because I can't drive while also having a fight with you. Unless you'd rather get in a car accident I think it's best if we hash this out and then drive." Zuko tried to lower his voice and keep calm but he knew it would be difficult.

"I have a better idea. How about you just drive me home and we never speak again. I like that idea a lot more." She said crossing her arms while staring him down.

"I'd rather clear the air, if you don't mind." He said locking the doors and turning the car off. They stared at each other in silence. He waited for her to begin but after several moments he realized he would have to initiate the peace talks.

"Alright I'll start. I don't know what I did or said to make you think that I'm secretly trying to ruin you or I'm out to get you but I'm not. Honestly. It was a coincidence that I ran into this morning and later this afternoon. There was no motivation in taking you home other than I strangely felt the need to help out a fellow human being- something I haven't done in a long time. Katara I don't know what else I can say about my behavior. So why don't you tell me what I did wrong?" He let out a long breath. That was probably the longest he had spoken to a person in one sitting.

Zuko waited with raised eyebrow for her to speak. He could tell she was inwardly struggling with what to say. Finally, she uncrossed her arms and seemed to lose a little of her steam.

"So you're telling me your sister didn't get in on some scheme to socially ruin me because I bumped into her on accident in the bathroom?"

His face scrunched in complete confusion, "What?! No?! Me and Azula can't stand each other. I would never do her any favors." Suddenly, it dawned on him. "You thought this was some weird scheme to pay you back for knocking into me and then Azula?" Zuko let out a laugh. A genuine laugh. The first he had since his mother left.

Katara stared at him bewildered for a moment before joining his laughter. Zuko laughed until tears gathered in his eyes. He wiped them away and shook his head in disbelief. _This girl is incredible. She went from making me angry to the point of seeing red and then she made me laugh. Maybe Katara is good for me. _Zuko thought seriously while staring intently at her. He had to admit he had never met any girl like her. She was beautiful yes but it was different than the type of beauty he had always surrounded himself with. Her beauty was skin deep.

"Yeah I guess that was pretty silly to think." She admitted after their laughter died down and it had been quiet for a moment. "I'm sorry I thought the worst of you, Zuko. It's just been a really off day for me. That doesn't justify my behavior but…" Katara trailed off as she sheepishly apologized. She averted her gaze from his when the tension seemed to grow to unbearable levels.

"It's alright. Let's just forget about it." He said as he restarted the car and began driving again.

This time the silence in the car between them was comfortable instead of awkward. It didn't take him long to drive the rest of the way to her house and he was slightly disappointed their trip was over. Zuko parked the car outside a quant small cottage in a well maintained neighborhood.

"Let me get the door for you." Zuko insisted before jumping out and quickly going to her side. He opened the door and Katara thanked him in a shy voice as red flushed her cheeks.

"How's your ankle feeling? We probably should have grabbed an ice pack to reduce the swelling before leaving school." He said offhandedly as the moved up the stone pathway to the door.

"It hurts a little, but not walking on it is a big help. It sucks though to have only one leg to move with." She said glancing up with a twisted grimace. Without thinking he lifted her up in his arms. "Whoa, that really wasn't a hint for you to carry me Zuko. I can walk the rest of the way."

"It's no problem. Plus this pathway is really only wide enough for one person to walk at a time." Even though what he said was true, really all he really wanted was an excuse to hold her close to his body one more time before leaving. The likelihood of them interacting again after today was slim to none in his mind. Katara would never want to get involved with a guy like him. Especially, if she was already on the outs with his evil sister.

The front door swung open and an elderly woman with silver hair hustled out.

"Oh Katara, my darling are you alright? Flow called and said you would be coming home early. She said you had a small sprain but this looks like you can't even walk!" The woman said motioning to him carrying her. "Right this way young man." She directed him into the house and pointed to the sofa where he could place Katara.

"Gran Gran this is Zuko, Zuko my grandmother," Katara gave the introduction while still held aloft in his arms, "And Gran Gran it really isn't as bad as you think. Zuko was just being nice in carrying me because it was difficult hoping on one foot." Katara explained with a longsuffering sigh.

"Oh if you say so dear. Let me go get the ice pack and heating pad real quick." Katara's grandmother said shuffling out of the room with a smile at both of them.

Katara said something but it was muffled but it sounded something about a matchmaker he thought. "What'd you say?" He asked curiously. His curiosity doubled when Katara's face reddened. "Nothing." She answered quickly.

Zuko stood rocking on his heels as the awkwardness suddenly came back. "Well I should probably get going." He finally said, his eyes flitting around the room. It was a cute little place. Small and cozy. His house could probably fit five of them inside it but bigger wasn't always better. His house was more like a museum. Katara's home was just that- a home.

"Okay. Well thank you Zuko for bringing me home and for everything else. I appreciate it."

"No problem." He said backing out of the room.

"And where do you think you're going young man?" Katara's grandmother asked, hands on her hips as she reentered the room.

"I was just about to leave. I know Katara is just dying to get rid of me so she can get comfortable." Zuko said with a small self-depreciating smile. He gave a wave to Katara and was beginning to turn to go when her grandmother's hand clamped around his arm like a vise.

"No no no." She said shaking her head as she led him to the sofa Katara was seated on. He was forcibly made to sit down next to her. Zuko was shocked that such a small and frail looking old woman had that much strength. "I just took some cookies out of the oven. Stay and help me keep Katara company. I'm so old I'm sure to nod off to sleep the moment I sit down." Katara's grandma smiled as she left the room once again.

Zuko awkwardly sat there ringing his hands together unsure of what to do. He knew that Katara most likely did not want him to stay. But it would be rude to leave now that he grandmother had ordered him to stay.

Zuko turned to Katara slowly unsure of how to proceed, "So I can still go if you want."

Katara shook her head with a sigh, "No. My Gran Gran wouldn't let me hear the end of it if you left. I know you probably want to get out of here as soon as possible. She wasn't kidding about what she said though. Once she sits down she could be asleep in moments. If you could just wait until then…" She trailed off as she bite her lip in embarrassment. "I'm sorry I'm taking more of your time but I would appreciate if you did stay. Until she falls asleep and then you can make your escape."

Zuko nodded his agreement and he settled into the worn couch. Never in his wildest dreams would he have believed he would be here; with Katara in her house. He was literally two feet away from her. He doubted there could be any better opportunity to befriend her then this. He just needed to make it count.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Date: October 15th, 2009

Time: 5:30 PM

Place: Pura Residence

Katara hobbled to the bathroom. She couldn't believe the strange day she had had and now it was getting even stranger. After Gran Gran had gone to get the cookies, she and Zuko sat on the couch, not knowing what to say. Luckily, Gran Gran came back and began chatting all about her community service that day down at the local shelter. Katara had watched Zuko intently, trying to see his reactions to anything. After watching him eat his third cookie, she gave up. All she had discovered was that he absolutely loved Gran Gran's cookies and wouldn't stop eating them. He was actually…sweet. She had heard the stories of Zuko Lord, the billionaire playboy who always got what he wanted. But the Zuko Lord that sat in front of her only hours ago was not the same Zuko Lord from the stories.

Katara made it to the bathroom and closed the door. Flicking on the light, she stared at herself in the mirror. _He wasn't the same Zuko I've heard of. That Zuko would never have taken me home and agreed to Gran Gran's nagging to stay for dinner._ She leaned in closer to the mirror to check her make-up. It still was fresh from before. How? She didn't know, but she was thankful for it.

"Why do I care what I look like?" She whispered to herself. It wasn't like she had feelings for Zuko. She barely knew him! But…when he picked her up effortlessly, clutching her close to his strong chest, she had felt something. Something she had never felt before. A hidden passion, waiting to be released.

"Nope!" She said a bit too loudly. She couldn't allow herself to think crazy things like that. For one, he was Zuko Lord and as attractive and tempting as he may be, she could not be with someone like him. Secondly, there was his crazy family. A shudder when through her as she remembered her earlier encounter with Azula. She did not want to have to deal with that nut! And if that wasn't enough, Katara had clearly explained to her heart that she liked Jet and that was that.

"You all right, sweetie?" Gran Gran called from the kitchen right around the corner to the bathroom. Katara had left a few moments ago, refusing help from either Gran Gran or Zuko. She needed to get her thoughts straight and her heart to stop pounding so furiously. It would come straight out of her chest if she didn't do something! She needed to get that under control. Maybe it was her stupid teenage hormones. Or maybe it was the fact that Zuko was in her house. Either way, it had to stop.

"I'll be out in a minute, Gran Gran!" She replied in a sweet tone. There was no need to let Gran Gran in on her thoughts. Or anyone else for that matter. No, it was decided. Zuko Lord was not an option for her love life. Not now, not ever.

She fluffed her hair a bit then preceded to open the door. Taking a deep breath, she readied herself for her limp filled trek to the kitchen. She took one step, steading herself against the door frame. Then another, leaning against the wall.

"So far so good," she encouraged herself.

She took another step, then one more. She was half way to the kitchen when Zuko walked out.

"What are you doing?" He stared at her pointedly.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She replied, with a smile, hoping her words didn't sound spiteful.

"You can't walk on your own, Katara." He began to walk towards her. Her heart began to pick up again. She let out a slight growl at her involuntary emotions.

"I'm fine, Zuko," she said as she pressed to the wall. "I don't need any help." By this time he stood next to her. She turned, her back now pressed to the wall. Zuko looked down on her, his golden eyes pouring into her like he could read her every thought. "R-really," she stammered, "I'm okay." She tilted her chin down, her long hair slightly covering her face so he couldn't see her curse herself for getting so nervous around him. What was with her? She was Katara Pura! AP and Honor student! She didn't get nervous around guys! _Well, only Jet_, she corrected herself. But that was different! She didn't get nervous around guys like Zuko Lord.

She was about to tell him she didn't need help once more when she felt a firey touch to her face. Her head snapped up while her heart jumped wildly. For a moment they stared at one another. Zuko's hand on her cheek, her head tilted up towards him. She thought she saw him begin to move closer to her, but thought better of it. He quickly moved the hair out of her eyes and shoved his hands in his pockets, looking towards the kitchen.

"Your grandmother wanted me to come help you," he muttered.

Not knowing how to handle the slight feeling of disappointment at the loss of his touch, Katara nodded. Zuko didn't respond.

"Alright, Fire Lord," she said in a teasing voice. His head jerked back to her.

"What did you say?" Instead of being intimidated by the growl in his voice, she smiled big.

"I said, 'alright, Fire Lord' as in your hoodie?" She pointed to the nickname that had been embroidered on the right arm of his old soccer sweatshirt.

"Oh, right," he said looking at his arm.

"Yes, well I have deemed you worthy to help me," she said with a smirk.

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well, if you're not going to leave me alone, you may as well carry me wherever I please. So, you may now carry me to the kitchen, Fire Lord."

Zuko smiled. The same smile he had before when he was trying to suppress a huge grin. Katara smiled too. She wasn't sure what was with her though. Never had she been so boldly flirtatious. If she was honest with herself, she knew she enjoyed seeing him smile, knowing that she was the reason behind it. She quickly lifted her arms to him like a child to a mother. He let out a low laugh and hoisted her up.

Her body reacted to his quickly. Tensing up, she refused her body to relax, not trusting what she would do. His muscles were so strong against her. She could feel the way they moved each time he took a step. And his scent. She almost let out a groan, but held it back by biting her lip. He smelled like spicy cinnamon and honey, the perfect combination of spice and sweet.

Finally arriving at the kitchen, Zuko placed her down next to her chair. Immediately, he pulled it out for her. She looked over at him with a shocked look. She never thought Zuko Lord would be such a gentleman. He gave her a playful smirk then eased her into the chair. Her skin burned where he gently guided her arms, as if he was branding her with his touch. Taking another deep breath, she smiled and thanked him. He nodded and took his seat across from her.

"What a fine young man!" Gran Gran beamed, bringing their dinner of fish and potatoes to the table. "So polite to my little kunik!"

"Gran Gran!" Katara said, embarrassed at her grandma using her childhood nickname in front of Zuko. She could feel her cheeks beginning to pink.

"Kunik? What does that mean?" Zuko's eyes gleamed with laughter, but his lips were in a firm line.

Katara bit her lower lip. Wasn't it bad enough that they just had an encounter in the hallway? Now she had to reveal what her silly little name meant? She was about to explain when Gran Gran jumped in.

"Oh, Zuko it's a wonderful nickname to have! My little Katara, when she was but this high," Gran Gran pointed to her own knee, " would run, jump into my arms and rub her nose against mine! I used to live in Alaska and up there we call it a kunik, or a kiss!"

Katara was mortified. Placing her head in her hands, she wished she could slide into the floor and never return. She dared not look at Zuko, but the temptation was too great. Peeking one eye out, she saw him looking at her with that little smirk again.

"So, Katara's your little kiss?" Katara groaned and hid back in her hands. What would only make this worse was if Sokka was here.

"Always was, always will be," Gran Gran smiled and kissed Katara on the forehead. "So, Zuko, tell me about your family."

Katara heard Zuko suck in a deep breath. She knew he knew that everyone in their community knew about his father. A sudden pang of sympathy for him struck her heart. For the first time she wondered if he didn't want to be the son of the richest man in the city. His eyes met hers as if pleading for her to change the subject. She smiled slightly.

"Gran Gran, did I tell you that Zuko and I are in the same chemistry class?" A look of relief passed over Zuko's face as he shoved more potatoes into his mouth.

"Oh really? How wonderful." Gran Gran smiled again. Katara was beginning to become nauseated at her Gran Gran's sudden enthusiasim. "My little Katara is so smart."

"Gran Gran!" Katara exclaimed. What was wrong with this woman tonight? First the nickname, now bragging? At this rate, Katara would have to leave halfway through dinner.

"Yea, she is," Zuko said. "That's why I asked her to be my tutor."

"Oh, how wonderful!" Gran Gran clapped happily. "Just what you need, Katara!"

Katara fought the urge to roll her eyes. Instead she plastered a fake smile across her lips. "What do you mean, Gran Gran? I have plenty of students I help." She hoped Zuko wouldn't take offense.

"Oh yes, but you don't have anyone quite like this, dear," she said giving Katara a wink.

Katara almost exploded. She couldn't believe Gran Gran was trying to set her up with Zuko after only knowing he liked her cookies! The old woman was mad! Katara cautiously looked back to Zuko who seemed to be enjoying the conversation too much.

"Well, I haven't had a chance to check my schedule yet," Katara replied, trying to create an excuse to end this conversation. She knew it was a lie. She had checked her schedule at least three times since bumping into Zuko the first time. She knew exactly when she was free.

"We can study tonight," Zuko cut in.

Katara and Gran Gran both looked at Zuko. Gran Gran with a look of approval and delight and Katara with a look of horror. She had barely made it through the hallway alone with him, how could she make it through the evening?

"Well, I don't know," she said.

"What a wonderful idea!" Gran Gran spoke over her. "I'll make sure you have plenty of snacks!" Katara had never seen an older woman move as quickly as her Gran Gran did just then.

Katara looked back at Zuko who seemed to still be comprehending what was going on.

"Uh, I guess I'll go get my book," she said, standing back up.

"Do you need—"

"No!" She winced at her frantic tone. "Sorry, I mean no, I'm alright I can get it. Thanks though. I'll meet you back on the sofa." She began to hobble away, praying she would make it through the night.

Date: October 15th, 2009

Time:6:30 PM

Place: Pura Residence

_So much for trying to make a good impression,_ Zuko thought as he watched Katara hobble away from the table. After what had happened in the hallway, she had been either glaring at him like he killed her puppy or avoiding him like the plague. He silently cursed to himself. He knew he shouldn't have gotten so close to her. And touching her face! He grunted as he shook his head. There was no use. He couldn't get this feeling out of him. Every time he was near her his heart seemed to thump louder and his head! He grunted again. Her presence made his head spin out of control, allowing only the stupidest thoughts to stay, like caressing her cheek. He looked down at his hands. Her skin was so soft, so cool against his. She was like a summer shower; an impossible thing in which the sun is still shining, but it's raining. Both an amazing and terrifying experience all in one.

So, why had he suggested to stay and study with her? _Because you're an idiot,_ he thought. No, it wasn't that. It was because when he had cornered her against the wall, she didn't flinch or hesitate in his presence. She only stood there, sizing him up. He hated to say it, but that made her even more attractive than she was before. He wanted a woman with a backbone. He smiled remembering her stubbornly hobble away from him. She could definitely hold her own, that's for sure.

Picking up his plate, Zuko walked to the sink where Katara's grandmother was washing the dishes. The poor old woman hunched over the sink, trying to scrub an old pot until it was new. A pang of guilt hit Zuko's heart. He had never seen someone work so hard, especially not the elderly. From the day he was born, he had been surrounded by servant's who did everything for him. He enjoyed that life until he realized what it would cost him. Involuntarily, he reached up and touched the bruises on his face. The cost was too high. He would rather live in a place like this than the prison he lived now.

"Here," he said, grabbing the pot out of her hands, "let me do that." He rolled up his sleeves and began scrubbing the pot in the soapy water.

"Why thank you, Zuko," she said wiping her hands on her faded jeans. "That old pot always gives me trouble."

"It's no problem, Mrs. Pura."

"Please, call me Kanna," she smiled back at him. He nodded back and returned to the pot.

"There is something I do want to discuss though." Zuko shot his head back up and stared at the woman. She eyed him carefully. For a moment he thought she was going to tell him she knew exactly who he was and to leave her house. But when she began, he breathed a slight sigh of relief.

"Katara is my only granddaughter and I love her dearly. But she hasn't been the same sense her father left."

His relief was short lived as dread settled back in his heart. Was she going to tell him he wasn't allowed to see her granddaughter anymore? He didn't know if he could live without Katara now that he had spent so much time with her.

"She is very wrapped up in her grades and extracurricular activities that she never has time to hang out with people her own age." A smile appeared on the old woman's face, easing Zuko's nerves. "I am so glad she met you. You seem like a very good boy."

Guilt began to build in the pit of his stomach. He didn't deserve such praise. The spoiled brat son of Ozai Lord didn't deserve such hospitality and kindness. Zuko nodded, giving a small smile in return. "Thank you."

Satisfied, Kanna chuckled to herself then began to exit the kitchen. She stopped in the doorway and peered over her shoulder. "Oh, and I'll be sure to go to bed early tonight!" With another chuckle she left the kitchen.

Zuko stared dumbfounded at the place where the old woman had just been. What was she expecting to happen? What was _he_ expecting to happen? _You know exactly what_, he thought to himself. _No_, he replied to himself, _Katara's not like that._ Zuko shook his head angrily, black strands whipping across his cheeks. If he kept this up, he'd be as crazy as Professor Bumi. He huffed and turned his fury back towards the pot.

As he scrubbed furiously at the burnt potatoes, he tried to clear his mind. What was it Uncle always said? "In order to be free of woe you must be free of worry"?

"What does that even mean?" Zuko asked himself, finally scrubbing the pot clean. Uncle Iroh as always giving him "things to think about" which Zuko never thought about.

Zuko placed the pot on the drying rack, wiped his hands on his jeans and walked to the other room, convinced he would be able to handle a few hours alone with Katara. When he walked into the room, all of his strength fled. Crouched in the corner of the sofa with a baby blue blanket, Katara sat gazing intensely at her chemistry book. Zuko gulped. She was so beautiful. How could he have never noticed her until she bumped into him? He sent a pray up thanking God for the encounter. Taking a deep breath, he walked towards her.

Once hearing his footsteps, she looked up from her book with a smile. "Hey, I was wondering what happened to you." Zuko noticed that she looked a lot calmer than she had at dinner. Maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad.

"Yea, sorry, I was helping your grandmother out with the dishes," he laughed nervously.

Katara rolled her eyes then smiled again. "Sorry about that and everything else at dinner." Her cheeks began to turn pink just like they had at dinner. Zuko didn't mind that she was embarrassed, she was adorable when she wasn't conquering the world with good grades and community service.

"It's no big deal," he sat down beside her, making sure there was plenty of space. "We all have our strange nicknames." He saw her cheeks turn from pink to red. Before she could ask him about his, he spoke again. "Thanks, by the way, for the save about my family."

"Oh, yea," Katara said, looking back down at her chemistry book. "I—I understand. It must be hard."

Zuko stared at her in awe. No one had ever asked what it was like to be Ozai's son, let alone say they understood. If he hadn't already argued with himself in the kitchen, he probably would have given in to his previous self's thoughts about tonight. He took a deep breath to calm his spinning head. "Thanks."

She nodded to her chemistry book, flipped a couple of pages then looked up at him. "Ok, so let's start with balancing chemical equations."

The next four hours went by in a flash. They moved from balancing chemical equations to defining chemical compounds on to the noble gases, ending with organic chemistry. Zuko found himself mesmerized with the way Katara spoke. Her voice soft, but commanding and confident. She knew exactly what she was talking about. He loved the way she flailed her arms in excitement when he understood what she said or got a question right. One time she even grasped his hand in excitement, but quickly released it, realizing what she was doing.

Chemistry was easier to understand if Katara explained it to him. He hoped this wasn't his first and last tutor session with her.

"Is that the time?" she gasped, looking down at her phone. "Zuko, I'm so sorry, you've been her practically the entire day!" She began to stack up her book and the papers they had been scribbling on.

"Katara," he said. She continued stacking the papers.

"Katara," he said more forcefully. She stopped and looked up at him. His heart almost burst through his chest. Her blue eyes stood out more now than they ever had. Like two blue sapphires looking into his soul. Zuko held his breath, trying to control his thoughts. Her tousled hair splayed around her shoulders didn't help him cleanse his mind. Clearing his throat, he tried to speak: "It's fine. Thank you for letting me stay here so long."

She slowly continued to pick up the papers. "What about your family? Won't they be worried?"

Zuko snorted and looked towards the kitchen. "Yea, right, I could be dead for all they care." He suddenly felt a cool touch on his hand. Turning, he met two sparkling eyes looking back at him.

"Zuko, I'm so sorry."

He sucked in a sharp breath. He couldn't hold out much longer, especially if she continued to be so irresistibly tempting. He stood abruptly.

"It's fine," he replied quickly. "I should probably go." Looking back at her, his heart dropped to his stomach. A look of pain and rejection burrowed into her features. She was quick to mask it with a smile.

"I understand, let me write down a couple of problems for you to work on for next time."

He couldn't help, but feel happy. There would be a next time! Although he was stoic and brooding on the outside, he was jumping like a little girl in a flower field on the inside.

After she had written the problems down, Katara began to stand to hand him the paper. Not realizing her messenger bag was underneath her foot, she took a step forward, slipping on the fabric.

Seeing the same event that had already happened twice today, Zuko reacted quickly and caught her in his arms. Hooking his arms under hers, she landed with her face planted against his chest. He felt the vibration of her groan ripple through him.

"Three times in one day?" He laughed. "This is getting to be a bad habit."

She craned her next up to look at him. "I'm sorry I'm such a klutz, Zuko. I swear I'm not always like this."

"Sure you're not," he replied hoisting her up to stand on both feet. "Now sit down before your hurt yourself."

With a joking glare, she obeyed. He sat down next to her.

"Look, I really am thankful for tonight. It's been nice to escape from reality for a bit."

Katara nodded and looked at him. Her eyes shifted between him and his scar. He suddenly felt self-conscious about his deformed face. Usually he hid underneath his hood, but right now he was completely exposed.

Cautiously, Katara slowly lifted hand up. Zuko watched as her delicate hand came towards his hideous appearance. He wanted to jerk back and run away, but he couldn't. An invisible force kept him planted in his spot. When her hand reached his scar, he let out a small breath. It was so cool. He was always so hot, burning with anger and fury. Her touch immediately calmed his raging anger, evoking a calmer, intimate emotion.

Her fingers caressed the bruises carefully, as if he'd break if she pushed too hard. Zuko struggled to keep himself strong. He was doing well until he locked eyes with her. He could swim in those pools of blue. Not caring about his earlier promises, he leaned forward, testing her reaction. When she slightly leaned forward too, that was confirmation enough. He closed gap between them, pushing his lips firmly against hers. He heard her gasp at his sudden passion, but quickly tightened her grip around his neck. He kissed her furiously, his lips leading hers in an intimate dance. He couldn't get enough of her. She was an oasis in the middle of the desert he lived in. He couldn't drink her fast enough.

A small tug at his neck, lead him closer. Carefully, he pressed himself against her, feeling her curves underneath his body. He laid her on the sofa, slowing his kisses from quick gulps to long swallows, drinking in every ounce. He felt her hands run up and down his spine and he let out a soft moan. He moved from her lips to her cheek down to her neck. Her hands pressed into his back, urging him to continue. He kissed her neck more and anticipated his next move when he heard a phone buzz loudly on the table. He felt Katara immediately tense underneath it. Pausing, he whispered into her ear, "Ignore it." He felt her smile at his response to the buzzing. She placed her hand back up to his face, pulling it back to hers. After another long kiss, she broke free.

"Zuko, I—" She was cut short by the buzzing again. They both looked at it. He sighed and sat up from her, allowing her to grab the phone.

"Hello?" She said in a hoarse voice. He would be lying if he said he wasn't pleased that he affected her the same way she affected him. What he didn't anticipate was the voice he heard on the other line. His once calm demeanor disappeared in a flash.

"Oh hey, Jet," he heard Katara say. A rush of fury filled his chest. Why was Jet calling Katara? Jet was a pig! Zuko knew it was true because, regretfully, they had been friends until a few months ago. He knew what a scumbag like Jet wanted with Katara. It was the same thing Zuko use to want from unsuspecting girls. Zuko clenched his jaw. He wouldn't let Jet get near Katara. He also couldn't believe Katara would be so stupid as to get involved with someone like Jet!

He stood abruptly, gripping his fists until his knuckles were white.

Katara noticed his sudden change and quickly got off the phone. "Zuko, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he replied dryly. "I just need to get going." Her hurt face sent pain through his heart once more, this time she didn't cover it up with a smile, but narrowed her eyes at him. The cool blue eyes that held love and passion only moments ago now were filled with an intense anger.

"Is that the only reason you helped me?" She pointed back to the couch, referring to what just happened.

Zuko stepped towards her, still clenching his fists. "Of course not! I helped you 'cause you needed it, not because I wanted something out of it!"

"So you don't want me?" She folded her arms and glared at him.

Zuko let out an irritated grunt. Anything he said in response would be twisted against him. "Of course I want you! I've been trying to control myself all evening because you're worth more than that." Zuko breathed a sigh of relief at her face change from anger to surprise. "You're not someone to be played with, Katara. You deserve someone who will treat you like the jewel you are, someone not like Jet."

In an instant, he knew he had said the wrong thing. Her face changed from surprise back to fury, but he didn't care. She didn't know Jet like he did.

"Jet's a great guy, you don't know him."

Zuko let out a sarcastic laugh. "No, you don't know him. Not like I do."

"You're just jealous because Jet still has friends and everyone likes him."

Zuko tried to control the hurt he felt from her stinging comment. He stepped up, inches away from her intense gaze. "I'm not jealous of a spoiled brat who uses people to get what he wants." He scooped his hand behind her neck and kissed her harshly once more. "Good-bye, Katara."

Leaning over her, he grabbed the chemistry notes and stalked out the door, not once looking back.

END CHAPTER FOUR


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Date: October 15th, 2009

Time: 11:00PM

Place: Pura Residence

Katara jerked at the loud slam of the door. She was livid. Zuko had gone from being the perfect gentlemen to an absolute hothead in a matter of moments. She was trying to settle her breathing from their exchange- not just their argument, but their impromptu make out session.

With trembling hand, she lightly touched her lips. She never should have let him kiss her. _Katara you are such an idiot! Way to make it easy for that jerk. What, he's nice to Gran Gran for one evening and you let him kiss you like that?! _But if she was honest with herself she knew she would admit that she had enjoyed his kiss, even craved more of it now, but that was her hormones speaking and she was above such things. She would be ruled by her head not her heart.

Katara was so consumed in her thoughts that she didn't hear the front door open. "Hey Katara who just drove off in that sweet car?!" She heard her brother yell out from the doorway.

"No one important," Katara responded as she struggled off the couch and onto her feet.

"It almost looked like Zuko Lord's car," Sokka said as he walked in the room. Immediately, Katara could tell that Sokka was toying with her. He already knew who had just stormed out. It looked like he was going to rag on her about Zuko being here but he took a good look at her and seemed to decide against it. The fact that Sokka knew when it was or wasn't a good time to tease her was one of the reasons she loved her brother.

"Hey, what's wrong Katara? Did that jerk do something to you?" He asked in a concerned voice that he rarely used.

Unbidden tears started to form in her eyes. "It's nothing Sokka, I'm just really tired." Katara rubbed at her eyes to hide the tears. The extreme frustration of her argument with Zuko coupled with the concern Sokka was now showing was too much for her heightened emotions.

"Hey hey hey." Sokka soothingly murmured before gathering her in a tight hug. Katara sucked in a shaky breath as she hesitantly returned the embrace. She hated crying in front of Sokka. It made her feel weak and like she was seven years old again, not being able to handle her problems. Like when she had a bully at school and Sokka had eventually stepped in and stopped it.

Sokka rubbed her back calming her, "So do I need to beat someone up at school tomorrow?" He asked pulling back, looking seriously at her.

"Thanks Sokka but no. I can handle it." Katara pulled out of Sokka's hug and moved for the stairs. It was late and it had been a long day.

"You need some help getting up the stairs?" Sokka asked as he trailed behind her.

"Thanks Sokka." Katara appreciated the help since her ankle was starting to hurt again. "So how was your date with Suki?" Katara asked with a sly grin.

Sokka smiled big at the topic of his girlfriend. "Yes we had a great time. I took her to all the places we were we passed major milestones in our relationship. She loved it. It was great." His goofball grin widened even more if it was possible. Katara was happy for Sokka and Suki. She had little doubt that they wouldn't get married later in life.

"Well, I'm happy you both had a great time. At least one of us didn't have a sucky evening." Katara tried to laugh at her lame joke but it came out strained.

"I'm offer still stands if you change your mind about the whole beat the guy up thing." Sokka said as they climbed the stairs slowly.

"Haha, thanks again but no. I will figure something out. It's probably best though that you stay out of it." Katara advised her older brother as they reached her bedroom door.

"If you say so Katara. Just remember my offer will stand. I would love an excuse to beat some sense into that scumbag." Sokka said with a grin before waving his hand in a goodnight gesture before heading to his room.

"Goodnight Sokka." Katara said quietly as she shut her door.

She fell on the bed not feeling like bothering with getting into her pj's. Before she went to sleep she needed to decide her course of action if she should run into Zuko at school. Hopefully, he would stay away but in the off chance that they did cross paths she needed a backup plan. Did she come up with some type of speech? _No that would be dumb. I should probably just ignore him. Act as if he isn't even there…but that's so childish._

Katara let out a groan when she realized that she would be forced to talk with Zuko. She had tutored him for over four hours! There was no way she was not going to be paid for all the time he had taken. She normally charged ten dollars an hour but since Zuko had not only been tutored by him but had also managed to make out with her she might bump up the price to twenty dollars. It wasn't like he couldn't afford it.

With a growl Katara struggled to get up and ready for bed. How she wished it were Saturday instead of Friday tomorrow. What she wouldn't give to be able to sleep in. She couldn't remember the last time she actually slept in past seven thirty since she normally spent her weekends doing some type community work, tutoring, or studying for the ACT's. On the spur of the moment Katara decided she would not use her alarm this weekend.

She quickly finished preparing for bed and began to shuffle through her bag to get her planner. Katara winced seeing that she had a tutoring session after school. Normally she actually enjoyed helping other students do well in their classes but she was not keen on spending any extended time with the person she was scheduled to tutor. _Why, oh, why does it have to be him? _

Immediately Katara felt guilty for her less than nice thoughts. Aang Nomad was a freshman transfer that she had been tutoring for the whole semester and she had actually enjoyed his company. He was sweet and funny and had lots of positive energy. He had even come to help on some of her community outreach weekends. She thought he was a really cool kid that was easy to be around but recently that had changed.

It had all started not long after she had begun to tutor Aang. Mysterious extremely sappy love letters had started showing up in her locker once a week like clockwork. At first she had thought Sokka or Toph had been playing a game with her but the handwriting had not matched either of them. For a small moment she had hoped the letter might have been from Jet but she had gotten a look at his handwriting while helping Professor Iroh hand back a quiz and it had not matched his either.

For months she was in the dark of who possibly could be sending the love letters which had increased in appearing to an excessive two notes a week. However, two weeks when she had been tutoring Aang she had glanced over at his work and immediately had recognized the writing. He was behind the love notes.

In hindsight Katara realized that Aang did have a major crush on her. He was always complimenting her and gazing at her with adoring puppy dog eyes which she had ignored because she thought of Aang as a little brother and it would have made tutoring him extremely awkward. After finding out Katara did not tell him and hopefully he still believed his secret was safe because Katara doubted he was the type of boy to shy away from trying to pursue her. However, regardless of telling him or not just knowing that he was the author behind all the love letters made her extremely uncomfortable. Plus it was exhausting for her to try to hide her discomfort around him when before they used to get along so easily.

_It's okay Katara, the tutoring session is only for an hour and a half you can survive that! _Katara rubbed her forehead as a headache started. She packed her bag for school before taking a painkiller and turning off the lights. With a sigh she climbed into bed.

Katara lay in bed staring at the ceiling for what seemed like hours but she knew was probably only a half hour. Every time she started to drift off into sleep, Zuko's last words before storming out of the house flickered through her mind. Was it possible that maybe he was right? That Jet wasn't the great guy that she thought he was? Maybe he was just the picture of goodness and light when really he had not changed from the partying womanizer that he once was.

With a grumble she turned over trying to find a more comfortable position. One in the morning was not the time to try to be contemplating Jet's true character and if Zuko and well everyone else was right in their estimation of him. As she finally left reality for the beautiful oblivion that is sleep thoughts of Zuko and Jet followed her.

_She was scared and she was running. Running through dark woods. She couldn't hear anything above her pounding heart and the beat of her feet on the moist forest floor. It was hard to see in front of her due to a thick choking fog. She didn't know what or who she was running from but she knew she needed to escape. She didn't feel safe. She crashed through dense dark foliage ducking under branches and jumping over fallen logs. A desperate voice called to her from behind her- a voice that both made her want to turn towards it but also keep running forward. _

_She fought the pull to turn back and kept running forward. Suddenly, directly in front of her a light began to shine breaking through the hazy darkness. A different voice called out to her from the light. The light began to shine brilliantly. It illuminated the figure making it impossible to see who it was. She stopped directly in front of the figure and immediately recognized Jet's handsome face. _

_He reached out his arms for her and she ran into them wrapping herself in his embrace. She breathed in his intoxicating scent and moaned at the wonderful sensation of being held by her dream man. His hands rubbed soothingly up and down her back making her beating heart race for completely different reasons. After a long moment of being held she raised her head in anticipation. How she dreamed of this. _

_Suddenly, Jet's face began to morph before her very eyes. In place of the handsome face was that of a horrifying gargoyle type creature. His hold on her which had once been comforting quickly turned painful. She couldn't move. Couldn't breathe. She struggled to escape his grip but it was in vain. She tried to scream out but fear kept her throat closed. _

_The voice that she had originally been running from yelled her name once again even more desperate than before. Relief rushed through her. She knew that voice. He would come for her. _

_Her relief was quickly replaced by a cold rush of terror. The gargoyle that used to be Jet raised its head to let out a piercing growl it mouth opening wide to reveal rows upon rows of shark like teeth. Its red glowing eyes stared at her with clear bloodlust. The creature moved to bite through her neck and kill her. _

_Instinct took over. She sharply brought her knee up to the creatures groin to escape. The beasts grip on her loosened enough to push away. She screamed out as loud as she could the name of the man who still calling out for her, coming for her, "ZUKO!" _

Katara shot up in bed. Her breath was coming out in pants an effect of still feeling as if in the throes of the dream. Confusedly, Katara blinked at the light that was shining through her window. She looked over at her clock staring at the numbers in shock. _Oh blast! I'm going to be late! _She hurriedly went through her morning routine and was flying down the stairs in ten minutes.

Gran Gran and Sokka looked up with surprised faces when she hurriedly walked into the kitchen. A plate of pancakes and bacon was already set at her seat. Katara looked at her watch a grimaced at the time. She would only have seven minutes to eat her food.

"Katara honey, are you alright? I thought I heard you yell something from upstairs not too long ago." Gran Gran said innocently enough but Katara could tell from the gleam in her eye that it was a loaded question.

"Um I think I must have been having a bad dream and slept through my alarm. That must be what you heard." She mumbled past a large chunk of food.

"I could have sworn I heard you yell out a name." Gran Gran pushed as she took a slow sip of her coffee. Katara felt a blush steal over her face as she struggled to swallow the large chunk of pancake in her mouth. Blindly she reached for a glass of milk to help get the food past the lump in her throat. _Great I yelled out his name and not just in the dream. _

"L-like I said, I was having a bad dream." She stuttered as she kept her eyes focused on her plate. _I am not going to think about that blasted dream again today. _

"Well dream or no dream we are going to be late for school if you don't hurry up." Sokka finally chimed in as he stood to put his empty plate in the sink. He leaned down to give Gran Gran a kiss before saying, "I'll be out in the car Katara. You got five minutes."

Katara shoved as much food in her mouth as quickly as possible all while trying to ignore her grandmothers intense stare. She could always tell when Gran Gran was preparing a speech about something but she really did not have the time today.

"Katara, sometime tonight I think we should spend some girl time catching up. I feel like things are going to begin changing soon and I wanted to lay some boundaries down and make sure we are on the same page. Sokka was just telling me about some things that he's noticed with you and I'm just a little concerned."

Immediately Katara felt dread at her words. In the same moment she felt anger at Sokka for ratting her out to Gran Gran, especially when she wasn't in the room to defend herself. _Sokka I'm going to kill you! _She thought even as she nodded her head at Gran Gran's words.

"Okay Gran Gran we'll talk tonight." Katara said as she hurriedly put her dishes away and made a beeline for the door. She had opened the door and could practically smell the blessed scent of freedom when she turned and saw that she had been followed to the front door.

"Katara I almost forgot. Could you give this to Zuko when you see him at school?" She asked handing a folded piece of paper over to her.

Katara frowned in confusion as she accepted the paper. "What's this?"

"Oh it's just the recipe from dinner. Zuko was saying how much he enjoyed it and thought it would be nice for him to have the recipe."

"Oh Gran Gran I doubt Zuko wants this." Katara said trying to hand the recipe back.

"No no no. You give it to that boy. I doubt he has had a home cooked meal in a while what with his mother disappearing and all." Gran Gran said so nonchalantly that it almost did not register in Katara's mind that Gran Gran had figured out who Zuko's family was.

Her face must have showed her shock because Gran Gran chuckled. "Oh honey yes I know Zuko is a Lord. But what did I tell you about judging people based on anything other than their character? That boy is a good boy deep down. A little rough around the edges but a good boy. Please just give that to him. It's not like I'm asking you to marry him." She said with a full blown laugh before she turned and disappeared into the living room.

Katara stood frozen for a long moment and only was brought out of the trance by Sokka honking the horn. She numbly walked out of the house and got into the car. She sat there unmoving for a moment trying to process the conversation with her Gran Gran. _So what does she need to talk about tonight if it isn't about Zuko? Wait a cotton picking second! OH. MY. GOSH! Sokka must have talked to her about Jet! _

"Hey you going to buckle up or what?" Sokka asked annoyingly as they pulled out of the driveway.

Katara whipped around and glared at him while buckling, "What did you talk to Gran Gran about this morning?"

"What do you mean?" Sokka asked slowly as her glanced briefly over at her.

"Gran Gran said she wanted to have girl talk tonight. She only says something like that when she wants me to spill about a boy that I like that she doesn't approve of which doesn't make sense because strangely enough she likes Zuko. That leaves only Jet, and I have not talked to her about him. You must have." She accused, her voice getting louder and louder in the confined space.

Sokka was quiet for a while and Katara thought he wouldn't answer when finally he let out a deep breath, "Okay. Yeah. Maybe I talked to Gran Gran about my concerns with Jet but Katara come on you can't blame me for it! That guy is no good."

"No good?! Sokka you don't even know him!"

"I probably know more about him than you! I've heard him mouthing off in the locker room about his conquests and a whole bunch of other bull crap that goes on during those long weekend lacrosse trips."

"You don't know what you're talking about." She responded not wanting to hear the words that he was saying. Deep down she had a feeling that he was right but she refused to admit that to him.

"Katara why would I lie to you about this?! I want you to be with a guy that you deserve. Not some scumbag that sleeps with anything that breaths and is female."

Katara sat fuming. She did not want to have this conversation this early in the morning. _Why can't he just stay out of my business? He just has to put his big brother nose into everything. _

It was completely quiet for a long time. She could tell by Sokka's tense shoulders that the conversation was getting to him as much as it was her. She heard him exhale a loud and shuddering breath.

"Look Katara, I don't do what I do to make you angry and upset. I only do this 'cause I love you and I don't want you to get hurt by some stupid guy. But I know you are old enough to make your own decisions. You know exactly how I feel about Jet so how about we not talk about it anymore."

Katara nodded her head since she wasn't able to speak past the lump in her throat. Deep down she knew Sokka was only looking out for her best interest but she still did not want to give up her hurt and angry feelings just yet. It was just easier at this point.

They didn't speak for the rest of the drive into school. It was painfully uncomfortable but they were both stubborn that way. _I'll apologize to him later. I've got other things to worry about. _Like talking to Zuko.

Sokka jumped out of the car and ran to meet Suki the moment after he parked. Katara slowly gathered her bag before exiting the car. _Okay I don't want to talk to Zuko so I'll just leave a note and the recipe inside his locker. That solves everything. _

Katara was so engrossed in her thoughts as she moved across the parking lot. Suddenly a car horn was blaring dangerously close to her, startlingly her out of her deep thoughts. One moment she was upright and the next a heavy weight was plowing into her, pushing her out of the way of the oncoming car. She dazedly stared up into the golden eyes of the one guy she was just trying to figure out how to avoid.

His heart was pounding. Never in his life could he remember a time when his heart beat so painfully in his chest. He had been walking from the back of the parking lot when he saw her gingerly making her way to the entrance of the school. Even from the distance he was at he could see that she was deep in thought which explained why she was unaware of the car that she was about to step into the path of. He was sure he must have set some record with how fast he reached her.

"Are you alright?" He asked slowly bringing her up to a sitting position. She blinked rapidly while staring into his eyes. He moved his hand to cover the back of her head and she winced and let out a sharp breath.

"What happened?" She let out a shaky breath. He couldn't help his eyes drifting down to her lips when she licked them. Had it really only been last night when he had pressed his lips to hers? It felt like a lifetime. What he wouldn't give to do it again- this time without the interruption of Jet Le.

"You weren't watching where you were going. You would have gotten run over if I hadn't pushed you out of the way." He finally replied after his unexpected slip into dreamland.

"I would have moved out of the way." She answered hotly finally seeming to come out of her shocked daze.

"Yeah sure you would have." He mumbled to himself as he pushed off the ground. It wouldn't hurt for her to be a little grateful would it? He reached down his hand to help her up but she ignored it as she stood on her own.

"If you did anything it is probably reinjure my ankle. It wasn't hurting until now." She brusquely announced while brushing the dirt and gravel off her backside.

Zuko couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had just saved her from becoming road kill and she couldn't even manage a 'thank you'?

He couldn't help the words that spilled out of his mouth, "Oh I'm sorry for reinjuring your ankle, I guess I should have just let you get mowed down by that car." Zuko scoffed, shook his head and walked away. He did not need to put up with her uppity and ungrateful attitude.

By the time he was inside the school he felt slightly bad for leaving her outside in the cold when she said her ankle was hurt but he pushed the little remorse that was threatening to bubble up. He was done trying to be a "good" guy, he was no good at it. All his attempts of not being a jerk were met by horrible attitudes and disbelief. Being a recluse was so much easier. Lonelier, but certainly easier.

The day went by in a blur. He robotically moved from each class period. It was torture but he forced himself to sit through each class and at least try to pay attention. It didn't work in every class but at least he could say that he was in attendance which is better than what he had been doing.

By one thirty he was itching to escape. He was on his way to his locker to change over textbooks for his final class but he was also contemplating just skipping and going home. All the people, the noise, the pitying glances and whispered accusations behind the hands of his classmates was just too much. He hated it. Hated what his life had been reduced to. If only life could be as it had been when his mother was still in his life. When she had loved him enough to stay.

Zuko jerked himself out of his dark thoughts. He would not think about her. He would not succumb to the depression of being abandoned. She had left him with a monster of a father and his sister- a monster in training. He would not wallow in grief and sorrow. He was stronger than that. He had to be. He wouldn't have been able to survive this long if he hadn't been.

Once he finally reached his locker he had pretty much decided he would in fact skip out early but the envelope that fluttered out onto the hallway floor upon opening his locker made him rethink himself. The envelope was a lavender color with the name Zuko scribbled in a flowing cursive which was distinctly female. Zuko stared at the letter for a moment wondering who would have slipped it into the slot of his locker. After a beat of hesitation he slowly opened the mysterious envelope.

There were two sheets of paper inside. The first that he unfolded was a recipe written in small, neat handwriting and upon further perusal he recognized it as the dish that Katara's grandmother had made the night before. Upon realizing who the sender of the letter was his heart began to beat a little faster.

He unfolded the second piece of paper and read:

Zuko,

Please let me apologize for my ungratefulness at your actions earlier today. The driver came to me after you left and I now understand the gravity of what could have happened had you not been there since it would seem you were the only one paying attention because neither I nor the driver were. So thank you for pushing me out of the way of that car. Honestly I don't know why I was such a brat towards you afterwards. It was immature and I truly am sorry.

Don't bother to pay me for the tutoring I gave you last night. I believe saving my life well covers it :)

P.S. Gran Gran insisted I give you this recipe of the chicken she made us for dinner last night. I hope you enjoy it.

Sincerely,

Katara

Zuko let out the breath he had not realized he had been holding. _Well at least she apologized. And that was really nice of her grandmother to write down the recipe for me._

Internally he fought within himself to do something he knew was seriously idiotic and sentimental which added to the idiocy but once the idea popped into his head he couldn't shake it. In one night he had received from care from a complete stranger than months in his own home and that deserve an act of gratitude.

With a slam of his locker he rushed out of school and through the parking lot to his car. If he was going to do it he had to work fast. Without rethinking himself he started his car and headed toward the nearest florist. Once he arrived it took him less than ten minutes to pick out the nicest bouquet of roses, pay for it, and get back on the road.

He glanced at the time and was satisfied that he could accomplish his goal without him and Katara crossing paths, he was not in the mood for any drama right now. Zuko set the GPS for the Katara's house. By the time he reached the destination it was bordering on two fifteen. School was out at three so he knew he was safe in coming here. Zuko parked the car and headed up the gravel pathway to the front door flowers in tow. On his third knock on the door swung open revealing Katara's grandmother.

"Oh Zuko! Hello! What brings you by at this time of day? Katara's still at school if you came to see her." The old woman exclaimed as she motioned for him to enter.

"Hi Mrs. Pura. I know Katara's not here. That's kind of why I came now instead of later." He trailed off as he scratched the back of his neck, suddenly embarrassed at his "brilliant" idea. What had he been thinking? Oh that's right he hadn't been. "I came here to give you these as a thank you for last night and the recipe." He said thrusting the flowers forward into her unsuspecting hands.

"Oh my!" She proclaimed in awe as a sheen of liquid became visible in her eyes. With a noise that dangerously sounded like a sniffle she accepted the gift. "Oh my." She said once again as she lightly ran her wrinkled fingers over the soft petals. "I haven't gotten flowers like this since my husband passed." She whispered quietly still mesmerized by the roses that were quite honestly spectacular. And they should have been for the $150 dollars he paid. But the money didn't even matter to him after seeing the sweet lady's reaction.

"These need to be put in some water." She motioned for him to follow and he didn't protest even though he had accomplished what he came to do and wanted nothing more than to leave. He followed her into the kitchen and watched her as she brought a vase out from underneath the sink and filled it with water before filling it with the roses.

He awkwardly stood shuffling his feet at the doorway of the kitchen. "Well I actually should probably be going. I have, um, some uh important…things to do…" He lamely exclaimed while slowly backing up.

"Oh you have to leave so soon? I was just going to put some cookies in the oven!" She whined. "And you're going to leave before Katara gets home?" the old lady asked with a small frown. "Is everything alright between you two?" She asked with such sincerity and concern that it wasn't possible for him to lie to her.

"We, uh kind of had a disagreement and haven't really talked since last night." He admitted.

"Oh really? Then how did you get the recipe I told her to give to you?" She asked walking over to him after realizing he was not going to sit down.

"She kind of slipped it in my locker." He shuffled his feet again and looked down.

"Oh goodness that girl is going to get a piece of my mind tonight." She muttered more to herself than actually speaking to him but he heard it just the same.

"Please don't. At least not for my sake. I can be kind of a grouch sometimes and last night I didn't exactly leave here on the best terms."

"Ah yes the raised voices and slamming door." Mrs. Pura said nodding her head.

"Oh. You heard that." Knowing that Katara's grandmother had heard their exchange last night made him suddenly feel unworthy of being in there.

"Of course I heard! I'm old, not dead." She said laughing. After looking at his face she stopped abruptly. "Oh child I don't hold that against you. Don't go looking like I just killed your puppy. Couples have fights all the time! It's natural and it makes the making up all the more worthwhile." She winked and patted his arm. "Now don't you worry your head over your little quarrel with Katara. She'll get over being angry with you and you'll be back in her good graces before you know it. The girl can be stubborn as a mule sometimes but she's got a good heart and can admit her mistakes…eventually." Kanna gave him a reassuring smile before gathering him up in an unexpected hug.

For a moment Zuko was so stunned that his arms were cemented to his side but slowly he returned the hug. A warm feeling spread throughout his chest. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt so at peace and home. He never wanted it to end. But like all good things it did come to an end.

Zuko took a step back while giving Katara's grandmother a grateful smile. "Thank you Mrs. Pura." He sincerely said not even bothering to correct her on the fact that he and Katara were in fact not in a relationship. Glancing down at his watch he cringed. He would be cutting it close if he didn't leave immediately.

Seeing him glancing at his wrist Kanna waved her hand in a shooing motion.

"I'm sorry I really do have to go. I think Katara needs some space for a while." He didn't mention that Katara would probably want space from him indefinitely

"Well it was wonderful seeing you again Zuko," She proclaimed as she walked him to the door "come by anytime you feel the need. I'm sure being the son of the single most hated man in town couldn't possibly be easy." She opened the door and turned to him, her eyes full of understanding and compassion.

At her words Zuko stopped dead in his tracks. _She knows!? How long has she known!?_

"I knew who you were the moment I say you carrying Katara into the house yesterday. I keep up with the society pages. I saw an article in the summer about your mother's disappearance. If you ever need to talk you have a friendly ear here." She patted his arm again.

"Thank you Mrs. Pura." He choked out past the sudden lump in his throat. On autopilot he walked out the door and down the pathway turning back only to give a farewell wave. When he finally reached his car he processed what he had just found out. _She knew who I was and yet she still treated me as an honored guest yesterday. Even spoke to me as if I was a potential suitor for her granddaughter. _With complete clarity Zuko decided then and there that Kanna Pura was probably the sweetest, most accepting person he had the pleasure of being around besides his mother.

Zuko was yanked out of his thoughts by the car which pulled into the driveway. He quickly started his car and pulled away from the curb. He didn't want Katara to think he was creepily waiting for her at her house like some stalker. It would be foolish to think that he could leave without her knowing he was there because of his distinct car but at least she wouldn't think he was trying to pressure her into talking to him.

With a sigh he began the journey to his house. It was Friday but the weekend held no pleasure for him. He would most likely just stay home and binge watch an anime show on Netflix, it was quickly becoming a tradition for him since quitting soccer.

Looking in the rearview mirror he silently wished he had a home like Katara's. A place with people that truly, unconditionally loved him. But he knew that was merely a fairytale. A fairytale that wasn't possible for him. He knew deep in his heart that he would never have a happily ever after.

END CHAPTER FIVE


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Date: October 15th, 2009

Time: 3:20 PM

Place: Pura Residence

"Oooo looks like you gotta boyfriend!" Sokka teased from the driver's seat as they watched the sports car speed out of the driveway. Katara punched him in the arm, but quickly jumped out of her seat as the heat rushed to her cheeks. She narrowed her eyes, watching him drive away. What was Zuko doing here? If he was trying to sneak around, he wasn't good at being subtle. She groaned. How was she supposed to avoid him if he purposefully put himself in her path? Grabbing her bag out of the car, she rushed into the house, her thoughts swirling like a tornado.

"Hey Gran Gran," she heard Sokka say distantly. For some reason her heart had begun to beat faster thinking that Zuko was only here moments ago. _Stop that!_ She commanded herself. Her and Zuko Lord? She laughed at herself. They were so opposite; who they were, how they were raised, how could they get along? No. Nothing would happen between her and Zuko. Nothing could.

"Katara," she heard Sokka say sternly.

"What?" She whipped her head to glare at him so fast, she thought she strained her neck.

"Gran Gran, was talking to you." He crossed his arms and glared back at her. What was he doing here anyway? Wasn't he supposed to be out with Suki again?

Katara took a deep breath to calm the rage forming in her. When had she become so defensive about everything? She shook her head. _It's stress_, she convinced herself. _Just stress. _

Turning to Gran Gran, she gave a small smile. "I'm sorry, Gran Gran. My mind's all over the place today."

"I'll say," Sokka sneered, picking up a cookie from the table and biting into it harshly.

Katara raised an eyebrow. "What's with you? Why are you even here?"

Both Sokka's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "When did you become so snappy?" Finishing his cookies, he wiped his hands on his jeans and walked towards her. Sokka was a good six inches taller than Katara, tall enough to make anyone her size cower. But to her, he would always be little Sokka, who only cried once when Dad was deployed then took up the reigns as man of the family. Her heart softened at the thought.

As though he saw the shift in her moods, Sokka placed both hands on her shoulders. "We just want to make sure you're okay." Katara raised her eyebrow again. Sokka smirked. "And Suki has practice until five, so we can't go out until she's done anyway." Laughing, she shoved him aside.

"Actually," Sokka said, rubbing her head like he did when they were little, "I need to shower. So, I'll leave you with Gran Gran." He gave her a devilish grin and a thumbs up before leaving her defenseless against Gran Gran.

Katara gulped. She prayed that the conversation with Gran Gran would be quick. She hated tension between them, but she also had to get to her tutoring session. She groaned. At least tutoring Aang would keep her mind off Zuko. She took a deep breath and turned towards Gran Gran who was sitting on the couch with a cup of tea. The same couch where she and Zuko…_No, no, no!_ She reprimanded herself, again. Thoughts like that were no longer allowed. As she was about to walk, she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. Her heart jumped. Maybe it was…no. Resisting the urge to look at it, she took a deep breath and faced Gran Gran once more.

Sensing her hesitation, Gran Gran offered a soft smile and patted the cushion next to her. "Come sit, sweetie."

As if blocks of cement were tied to her feet, Katara slowly made her way to the cushion and sat down. On the table was a fresh batch of cookies. Breathing in the sweet air, Katara's defenses immediately came, her fingers clutching around the warm dessert.

"I'm sorry if I've been acting strange lately," she said quietly, putting her head down as she hugged a pillow and munched the cookie. She hated not telling Gran Gran everything that had happened recently. But her poor grandmother already had so much to deal with just trying to raise them, Katara didn't want to add her petty drama to it.

A jovial laugh surprised her. Cautiously, she looked up to see Gran Gran smiling at her with loving eyes.

"Oh my Katara, my little kunik! How much like your mother you are!" Confused, Katara blinked at the old woman. Gran Gran grabbed her hand andcontinued, "Sweetheart, you're only growing up. Your mother would be so proud to see the woman you have grown into." Katara breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe the talk with Gran Gran wouldn't be so bad. "But," Gran Gran said more seriously. Katara's heart plummeted. "Growing up is hard and sometimes we are presented with choices that may seem appealing now, but we'll regret later."

Numbly, Katara nodded in agreement. Deep down, she knew Gran Gran was right. And in so many words, she knew Gran Gran was referring to Jet. But something within her coaxed her not to let go of Jet just yet. Her phone buzzed again.

"I understand, Gran Gran," she replied with a smile. She prayed it didn't seemed forced, for that's how it felt. Her stomach twisted at the thought of not being one hundred percent honest with her grandmother. She shook it away. She didn't need to feel guilty. It's not like she had done anything with Jet. _Not that he'd want someone like me anyway_. "You have nothing to worry about."

Satisfied, Gran Gran squeezed Katara's hand with a smile of relief. "You're such a good girl, Katara. Don't worry, your prince will come soon enough." Then with a mischievous grin she added, "Maybe he already has."

"Gran Gran!" Katara gasped. How could Zuko have won her grandma so easily? Katara furrowed her eyebrows. Why did _she_ think Gran Gran was referring to Zuko?

With a chuckle, Gran Gran stood and walked towards the kitchen. "It's not every day that a young man buys an old woman such beautiful roses."

Katara followed Gran Gran into the kitchen, letting out a tiny gasp as her eyes landed upon the most beautiful bouquet of roses she had ever seen. All in full bloom, their petals glistened with strokes of sultry red.

"I wonder how he knew," Gran Gran said from the sink.

"How he knew what?" Katara asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Red roses are my favorite," Gran Gran replied. "Your grandfather bought them for me before our first date." Gran Gran sighed happily and cupped one of the roses. "Seeing these reminds of him."

Katara's heart went out to her grandma. It had been so hard for her since Gramp Gramp died. But Gran Gran was a strong woman and stepped up to raise them when Dad had to leave.

Her mind immediately thought to what Gran Gran had just said. Zuko couldn't have possibly known about Gramp Gramp, could he? No, it was probably just a coincidence. Still…it was sweet of him to be so kind to Gran Gran. Without trying, she felt her heart begin to melt for the angry boy. Just then her phone buzzed again. Her heart jumping, she excitedly reached in her pocket.

As soon as her eyes landed on the screen, her heart plummeted.

Hey Katara! Can't wait for our tutoring session tonight!

Katara snorted and shook her head. Why would she think Zuko would text her? She rolled her eyes. _Not that I'd want him to anyway_.

Looking back at the screen she sighed. Poor Aang. He was such a sweet boy. But that was the problem. He was a boy. She didn't want a boy. Katara wanted a man. Her thoughts sprung back to the night before. The way Zuko held her gently as if she would break, but firmly not wanting to let her go. How his lips seemed to hunger for her. How they felt on her neck. Feeling the heat rush to her face, she rushed to the sink and grabbed a glass of water.

"You okay, sweetie?" Gran Gran said eyeing her suspiciously.

"I'm okay, Gran Gran," she said after gulping the water. "Just really thirsty."

"Okay," Gran Gran replied, not convinced. "Well, I'm going to catch up on The Bachelor. That Pablo is such a mess when it comes to women!"

Katara chuckled as Gran Gran shuffled out of the kitchen. Taking a deep breath, she looked at her phone once more. Aang's text still filled the screen. She clicked the home button. It was only four now, they weren't meeting until five. She could text him back in a few minutes.

Curious about the other two texts, she hit the little envelope with a bright red two on it. Her heart almost beat out of her chest as she read who it was from.

Hey pretty girl, what are you up to tonight? ;)

_Jet!_ How did he get her number? She took in a deep breath to calm herself down. _You gave it to him, dumby! Remember?_ Right. She took another breath, her mind beginning to clear. _What about the dream you had?_ She asked herself. _Maybe you should ignore the text._ Katara pursed her lips as she thought. The dream seemed so real. And Zuko… _No, no more Zuko!_ What was wrong with her? Everything that happened with Zuko was just because she was tired. _Sure it was_. She felt her conscience roll its eyes. Ignoring herself, she clicked the next text, her heart jumping excitedly again.

Well, if you're not too busy, I'm having a little get together at my place tonight and I want your beautiful face to be there.

If Gran Gran wasn't in the next room, Katara would have screamed. _Jet! _Her mind couldn't seem to get past that point. Calming herself again, she tried to rationalize what had just happened. Jet Li had just asked her to one of his parties. She was so excited she jumped up and down.

"What are you so happy about?" Sokka asked walking into the kitchen.

Clutching her phone against her chest, she faced him. "Nothing."

"Sure," Sokka rolled his eyes then dove for her phone. She quickly jumped out of the way with a grin.

"Is it from your boyfriend?" he said, making a kissy face.

"Zuko is not my boyfriend," she said narrowing her eyes at him. _Nor will he ever be_. "And no, I just got some great news."

Sokka sighed, leaning against the counter. "Fine, don't tell me. I probably don't want to know anyway." He leaned over and grabbed his keys. "I'm heading out in a few, do you want me to drop you off anywhere?"

A choice. Why does one choice always have to be good and the other bad? Why couldn't a choice just be a choice and that was it? No one really knew what would happen regardless, so why ignore one choice without knowing anything about it?

Before she could think twice, she blurted, "Yea, I'm heading over to Toph's, can you give me a lift?"

"Sure," Sokka smiled. "I'll be in the car." He patted her head as he walked by, not seeing one ounce of the deception she was about to spin.

Her heart beating fast, Katara whipped out her phone. Scrolling to the T's, she pressed Toph's name.

Hey! I really need to crash at your place tonight. Be over in a few!

Katara knew Sokka would never allow her to go to Jet's party. If he thought she was at Toph's house, Katara was free to do whatever she wanted. Pressing down the guilt rising in her stomach, she returned to Aang's message. Biting her lip, she began to type out her next lie.

Hey Aang! I'm so sorry, but I'm going to have to cancel tonight. I promise we'll have a double session next week!

The guilt hit her again. She knew Aang would agree to anything she said. But she had to go to Jet's party. She would never have another opportunity like this. Within seconds her phone buzzed.

Hey Katara! It's no problem! Hope everything is ok! Let me know if I can help!

Before she could reply, another text came through.

You better explain once you get here. And no crap.

Katara sighed. Toph knew her too well. As a type A, Katara planned everything. Even when she was going to hang out with Toph. So, her spontaneity for hanging out tonight was a red flag.

Quickly texting back she would explain, Katara ran up the stairs, stuffed her bag with some pajamas and a toothbrush, threw on a hoody and ran down the stairs.

"Hey Gran Gran, I'm going to spend the night at Toph's, Sokka's dropping me off, is that okay?" Katara's heart was beating so hard, she thought it would explode. If Gran Gran wanted her to stay in, how could she go to Jet's party?

"Ok sweetie, have fun!"

Katara's guilt began to claw up her throat. Her family trusted her so much. So much that she was using it to get what she wanted. Swallowing hard, she walked towards Gran Gran gave her a kiss.

"Be smart," Gran Gran said, as if she knew exactly what Katara was up to.

With another forced grin, Katara replied, "When am I not?" She rushed out of the house before Gran Gran could reply.

"It's about time," Sokka teased as she fell into the passenger's seat. "Where to?"

"Toph's." Katara managed to squeeze out. Maybe the lies wouldn't feel so bad if she didn't say too much.

Sokka blared the radio and sang along poorly as they drove to Toph's house. Katara was thankful that the music kept her from talking.

When they pulled up to Toph's, Katara let out a breath. She always forgot that Toph was filthy rich. Three story marble columns bordered the light brick house, spacing out just enough to allow beautifully peaked windows through. The grass was so green, it looked as if it had been painted on. Katara shook her head in disbelief. Toph's parents were probably right up there with Zuko's dad, considering the mansion they lived in. _Zuko_, she thought, remembering his kindness to Gran Gran. _I wonder what…No I don't care._ She grabbed her bag and opened the door before her thoughts could continue.

"Thanks Sokka," she said with a grin. "Tell Suki I say hi!"

"Will do, sis!" He saluted to her and drove off.

Taking a deep breath, Katara tried to prepare herself for the interrogation that awaited her inside.

Walking up the marble steps, Katara knocked twice on the nine foot, burgundy door. Swiftly, the door swung in, a man in a black suit greeting her.

"Good evening, Ms. Pura."

Katara bit her lip, trying not to laugh at the formality. "Good evening, Charles. Is Toph upstairs?"

"Yes, Ms. Pura, she is in her room." The butler stepped back, allowing Katara to enter. She couldn't help but gaze up at the high ceiling painted with intricate swirls of gold, pink, and orange, the center holding a large gold and glass chandelier. "Thanks Charles," she said, as she quickly walked across the glistening floor and up the marble stairs.

The blaring music led her directly to Toph. Katara knocked a few times. The music seemed to get louder. Rolling her eyes, Katara pushed the door open.

To say Toph's room was big was an understatement. With two bathrooms, three closets, and a Jacuzzi, Toph's bedroom was the size of two of Katara's whole house.

Katara laughed as her eyes landed on Toph. Screaming into a hairbrush while strumming a guitar on her bed, Toph was the epitome of a rock star. Walking towards the stereo, Katara turned the music down so only Toph's off key melody rang out.

"Hey, I was listening to that," Toph frowned as she sat down on her king sized bed.

Katara shrugged.

Taking the guitar off, Toph pushed her shaggy black locks out of her eyes. "So, what's this all about because I know you don't want to spend time with me."

Katara was about to think of some excuse, but Toph's narrowed eyes convinced her otherwise. She sighed. "Jet invited me to his party and I really want to go, but I know Sokka wouldn't let me." The words came tumbling out like vomit. Katara bit her lip, waiting for Toph's reaction.

Toph's eyebrows shot up. "So, you lied to Sokka?"

Katara looked down at her feet. "Yes."

"Wow!" Toph said falling back laughing. "I didn't know you had it in you, sugar queen! I always thought you had a dark side!"

"It's not funny, Toph," Katara said, raising her eyes. "I feel horrible."

Toph shot up. "Horrible enough not to go to Jet's party?"

Katara gritted her teeth. "No."

A wicked grin crossed Toph's face. "Good, because I was already going to go."

"What?" Katara didn't hide her surprise.

"What, you think I don't get invited to those things because I hang out with you? Please, I just usually turn them down because Jet's a loser." Toph stood up and went to one of her three closets. "But, seeing you still think he's a saint, I think it'll be good for you to see him in action." Katara didn't want to know what Toph meant. Toph came back holding a pile of clothes. "But," she gave Katara a stern look, "There are rules."

"Okay," Katara said meekly.

"One, we're only staying for an hour. Two, you are not allowed to be absolutely alone with Jet. And three, if your brother finds out about this, I knew nothing about it, got it?"

"Got it."

"Here," Toph shoved the clothes into Katara's hands.

"What's this?"

Toph raised an eyebrow. "You weren't thinking of going to Jet's wearing that, were you?"

Katara looked down at her ratty hoody and jeans. "I guess not."

"Great! Go change." Toph pushed her into one of the bathrooms.

A few moment later, Toph gasped as Katara walked out. "Change that hour to forty-five minutes. Jet's going to die when he sees you in that."

Katara stared at herself in disbelief as she turned in the three way mirror. The strapless gold sequin shirt fit her snugly, accentuating her small waist, then flared out. The skin tight leather jeans shaped and defined her hips in all the right ways. Not only did she look like a different person, she looked great.

"Here," Toph said again, handing her a pair of gold chandelier earrings with black pumps. After she put them on, Toph fluffed her hair, added dark eyeliner to her eyes and bright red lipstick to her lips.

"Voila!" Toph said, satisfied with Katara's new look. "I was trying to change your, 'I tutor little freshmen on Friday night,' to 'I can handle a badboy any night.' What do you think?"

Katara touched her face and her hair. This wasn't her. But, for one night, how bad could it be? "I love it," she said with a grin.

"Excellent," Toph said with an evil grin. "Let me go change and we can get outta here." A few minutes later, Toph came out dressed in a low cut maroon top. The fabric flowing down her torso to meet tight leather jeans. Her hair was gelled so it laid perfectly across her smoky eyes. Katara raised her eyebrows. Toph wasn't really the girly type. To see her like this made Katara wonder why all the guys weren't all over her.

"Impressive, right?" Toph said with a smirk. "I couldn't have you outshine me completely."

Katara laughed as she followed Toph down the stairs and to the car. Within minutes they were at Jet's place. The pounding music thumped against Katara's beating heart. _What am I doing here?_ People were everywhere. Dancing on the lawn, drinking on the side walk, making out on the steps. It was chaos.

"Come on, sugar queen," Toph said stepping out of the car. "Let's put that outfit to use."

Working her way past the couples, Katara followed Toph into the house equally as large as Toph's. Holding her breath, a mixture of sweat and alcohol reached her nose. She was horrified as she watched what was taking place around her. Couples were grinding ferociously on the dance floor. A guy in the corner was puking in a vase that looked to be at least five thousand dollars, while the guys around him were cheering him on. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea_. She began to back away when she heard her name.

"Katara."

She turned to see Jet smiling down at her. Her heart skipped, but not in the way it had before. Jet looked…different. Not the way he had when she had seen him at school. He reached out and caressed her arm. She shuddered. Leaning in, he whispered in her ear, "You look amazing."

She soon felt his strong arms wrap around her, his hands gripping her waist firmly, bringing her tightly to him. Without warning, her body began to sway with his to the music. She tried to clear her thoughts and enjoy herself, ignoring Jet's hands that seem to move lower with each beat. All other thoughts left her mind except one. The only image that popped into her mind was the gargoyle from her dream.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Date: October 15th, 2009

Time: 8:30 PM

Place: Lord Residence

Zuko changed the channel on the television for the umpteenth time in less than two minutes. Normally it was easy to numb himself to the world by mindlessly being swept away by some stupid program, but it wasn't happening tonight. Nothing on was making his mind drift away like he desired. All that kept popping into his mind was wishing he had a family like Katara's. And those thoughts lead to very bad one's about Katara- who he wanted to spend time with, just staring at her; basking in her inexplicable light.

With a growl, Zuko switched off his flat screen, throwing down the remote on the couch before walking over to his desk where his laptop lay idle. He switched it on and quickly made his way onto the school's chatroom. It didn't take him long to see that there was apparently a huge ass party at Jet Le's house tonight- a sort of pre-victory bash before the weekend Lacrosse tournament.

Zuko let out a scoff. Jet would be the kind of douche to celebrate before even one game even began. He exited the school chat room before going on to his Facebook page, which he rarely used anymore. What prompted him to sign in and go searching through his newsfeed, he had no idea, but there was a feeling of unease in his gut which forced him to continue scrolling.

After scrolling down the page a little bit, he happened upon a photo of the debauchery that was going on at Jet's party. He never understood the need to get wasted by alcohol and drugs- it just wasn't his style. Though he understood the need to numb oneself to the pain of the world, he had always wanted to maintain control while doing it; which was why sports and exercise was his drug of choice.

Zuko was about to click out of the photo when something in the background snagged his attention. In the background of the photo, he could clearly see the dance floor. In the back corner of picture, he could see Katara wrapped up in the arms of Jet Le. Anger flooded through his body with heat and he was instantly tempted to slam his laptop shut.

Despite his better judgment, he continued to browse through the photos in the album until he got to the end. There had been several other photo's that had provided a better view of Jet and Katara grinding on the dance floor, which added to the fire that had started in his stomach.

_Why is she with that creep? She could do so much better than him. He's a player and a scoundrel. A wolf in sheep's clothing. I thought she was smarter than to fall for someone like him. _

A hundred other thoughts flickered through Zuko's mind as he clicked out of the album. He was about to sign off when a notification popped up. It was a message from one of his former soccer teammates. He clicked on the message and quickly realized that it was a group message with several other guys not only on the soccer team, but also on the lacrosse team.

His heart dropped to his stomach as he read the message about Jet's party and the 'hot babe' he was with. Another message popped up and another wave of heat crashed through him as he read: _what I wouldn't give to bang a girl like that. Jet's a lucky son of a bitch._

At reading those words, Zuko slammed down the lid of his laptop, grabbed his car keys and was walking out the door before he even clearly formulated a plan in his mind. All he knew was that he would not let Katara end up being a conquest story for Jet Le to brag about all over school. Katara didn't understand the kind of guy she was associating herself with and he couldn't just stand by while her reputation was in danger of being ruined.

Never before had Zuko been glad that he and Jet lived in the same gated community until this very moment. The gated community he lived in was over fifty acres and Jet's mansion was situated on the west side while his house was on the east; so it took an excruciating five minutes before he arrived at Jet's house. The moment Zuko stepped out of the car, he was nearly blown away by the pounding music emanating from the large building.

There was a large group of people milling around on the front lawn, smoking something that smelled distinctively like something other than tobacco. With determination, he moved up the front walk, dodging couples making out and underage teens stumbling around with red solo cups in hand. The decibel of sound increased as he walked into the front foyer.

Zuko took in the scene of party goers and immediately wished to be back home, and he would, after he got Katara out of here. This was no place for a girl like her. He owed it to Katara's grandmother to get her back home safe and sound with her reputation still intact.

He walked quickly to the dimly lit dancing area and kept his eyes peeled for either Katara or Jet, but he didn't see either of them. He moved around the perimeter of the dance floor but still saw no sign of them among the couples grinding on the dance floor.

Suddenly, he heard someone yelling a name over the music. The person yelled the name again and he swore it was someone calling for Katara. He turned around and saw Toph Beifong cup her hands over her mouth and yell Katara's name once again.

He wondered how the Beifong girl knew Katara. She came from a filthy rich family and he never would have guessed she would hang out with someone in the social circle Katara was in. Zuko walked over to her and tapped her shoulder lightly to get her attention. She turned around and looked him up and down.

"Yeah? What do you want, Lord?" She asked, her eyes snapping to his in an intense stare. He could tell she was clearly annoyed by his interruption.

"Hey, I-um heard you calling for Katara…I'm looking for her too." Zuko explained as he yelled above the music.

"Why are you looking for her?" Toph asked suspiciously with narrowed eyes.

"We, uh kind of are friends, I guess you could say…it's a recent development… anyway did you come with her?"

"Yeah, I brought her. Told her I would give her forty-five before we blew this popsicle stand. Her time is up and I can't find her anywhere in this blasted place."

"You brought her here and then let her out of your sight?!" Zuko yelled incredulously.

"Hey, don't go off on me, Sparky! I am not Katara's nursemaid! She may be a sugar queen, but she can take care of herself. She isn't a baby." The Beifong girl snapped back at him with as much intensity as he gave.

Zuko felt the reprimand keenly. The fact that a girl that looked to be half the size of him dared to stand up to him, immediately made him respect her and not because of her family's stature and wealth. He rubbed the back of his neck as he muttered a low 'sorry'. Toph batted her hand as to wave the apology away.

"Look Sparky, I got to find Katara and quick. Last time I saw her was right before I used the little girl's room. If the line to the bathroom hadn't been so dang long, I wouldn't have lost sight of her. That player, Jet, was dancing with her earlier and I have a feeling he's with her now. She has bad judgment when it comes to him, so I got to get her away from him before he tries to put a move on her." She yelled over the music making sure he heard every word.

Zuko quickly came up with a plan of action and said, "Let's split up and search for her. I'll take the basement and upstairs. You take the backyard and the main floor."

"Alright. Let me see your phone. I'll text my number so we can let the other one know if we find her."

Zuko grabbed his phone out of his pocket and handed it to her as he continued to scan the crowd. It took less than a minute for Toph to put her number in his contacts and send herself a text message from his phone, so she would have his number.

"Okay, let the hunt begin." She said as she handed him back his phone.

"Alright. If you find her instead of me, take her straight home. I have a feeling someone may call the cops because of the noise." He said grimly. Toph nodded her head and they went their separate ways.

He moved quickly from the main room over to the stairs that descended to the basement. The noise level drastically went down. From what he could tell, it looked like the upperclassmen had sequestered the basement which was designed as a gaming area.

His eyes scanned over the groups of teens huddled at the pool and foosball tables. He slowly walked over to the large plasma TVs in the back where a smaller group was playing Mario Kart. He tried to ignore all the glances and whispers as he searched the basement, but it still got to him though he would have denied it till the day he died if someone asked. Above all else, Zuko hated that he still slightly wished to be accepted by people he didn't even care about.

Zuko turned his thoughts from his personal issues back to his search for Katara. After moving around the basement twice he decided she wasn't down here. His hope was that she would be in the more respectable part of the party. He pulled out his phone and saw a text from Toph which said: _No luck on the main floor. Heading outside to check. _

Dread flooded into his heart. She wasn't downstairs and she wasn't on the main floor which left the possibility of the backyard or the upstairs. He prayed in his heart that she was outside. Anything was better than upstairs. Nothing good ever happened upstairs at parties because that was where the bedrooms were located and nothing ever good happened in bedrooms when horny hormone filled teens were involved.

With a burst of energy he bounded up the steps to the main floor and pushed and shoved his way to the staircase leading to the second floor. He moved past several couples, who were making out on the steps, and hoped he would get a text from Toph saying she had found her.

Once he made it to the top of the stairs, he was faced with the decision to go left or right. He listened for a moment and thought he heard something down the right corridor, so he moved in that direction. He moved quickly down the hallway and stopped short when he turned the first corner.

Not far down the hallway was a group of five guys huddled around a closed door. Immediately, Zuko knew what was going on. There was only one reason why a group of guys would be eavesdropping outside of what he supposed was a bedroom door. Rage flooded through his body, making the blood pump through his veins in increasing levels.

"What do you think you're doing?" He growled as he moved toward the group. At his question the group sprung apart and away from the door.

All five of the guys stood silent as they watched him move menacingly towards them. None of them looked him in the eye and a few of them shuffled their feet in nervousness.

"I asked you all a question and someone better answer."

"We ain't doing nothing wrong," one of Jet's cronies mumbled cautiously under his breath.

"Who is in there?" Zuko asked using the most threatening tone he could muster, which wasn't hard considering the situation.

"Jet and some girl." The same idiot offered quietly.

A red haze fell over him and it took everything within him not to beat up on all of the tool bags standing in front of the door.

"Leave. Now." Zuko bit out. The group of guys scampered away like the cowardly lot they were. He reached out to open the door but found it locked. Zuko banged on the door with clenched fist.

"Go away! I might let you have a turn later." Jet's voice called from behind the lock.

With a curse, he backed up and kicked below the handle which resulted in the sharp splintering sound of wood. He put all the force he could muster into the next kick. The door flew open revealing Jet, who was beginning to undress a giggling Katara on the bed, looking decidedly smashed.

"Dude, what the crap?! My door!" A startled Jet proclaimed, as he quickly donned his shirt.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with her?" Zuko bellowed as he stormed into the room. Jet was pushed up against the wall before he knew what hit him. Zuko's hands tightened around the jerk's collar in an unrelenting grip.

"What the hell are you doing? What are you doing barging into my room?" Jet spat back his face getting red with anger.

"I asked you a question, Le. What are you doing with her?" Zuko snarled with venom.

"I think it would be pretty obvious." Jet said with a leer.

Zuko banged him against the wall, as he let out another curse.

"Ugh, I don't feel so good." Katara's weak voice sounded from the bed. Zuko looked over his shoulder and saw her clutching her stomach.

"What did you give her?" Zuko asked whipping his attention back to the scumbag who was about to take advantage of Katara.

"I didn't drug her, if that's what you're insinuating. It's not my fault she can't handle lightly spiked punch." He said with a scoff.

Enough anger to murder Jet washed over him. Zuko jerked him back and banged him against the wall once more and was about to punch his lights out when Katara let out a pathetic moan from the bed. He looked over his shoulder again and knew he had to get her out of this horrible place to safety. His confrontation with Jet was going to have to be postponed.

With another curse, Zuko let go of his hold on Jet's collar and stepped away from him while giving him a look that was sure to convey his utter disgust for him.

"Stay away from, Katara. If you try to mess with her ever again I swear Le, I will make you regret the day you were born." Zuko intimidatingly said as he went over to the bed and helped Katara into a standing position.

"That a threat, Lord?" Jet asked while rubbing his throat where Zuko's hands had just been.

Zuko guided Katara to the entrance of the room, but stopped and looked back to respond, "No, it's a promise."

Katara leaned heavily on him as they made their way down the hallway. Zuko held her elbow with one hand and had his other arm wrapped around her waist to help keep her upright. How much alcohol had Jet given her? Murderous thoughts flittered through his mind when he thought of what could have happened had he not found her in time.

"I feel really strange, Zuko. I need to lie down." Katara muttered as she put almost all her body weight on him.

"You can lie down in a second. We need to get out of here first."

"No, I think I'll just lie down here." She slurred as she started to try to sit down in the middle of the hallway.

Zuko struggled to keep her upright for a moment before he finally decided to simply carry her the rest of the way. He easily swung her up into his arms and moved toward the stairs. It was slightly difficult traversing down the stairs with a very intoxicated girl in his arms, while also trying to avoid the couples that where making out and effectively blocking parts of the staircase.

Thankfully, he made it down the stairs without tripping or dropping Katara which was an amazing feat considering how distracting it was to have her mouth pressed against his neck. He pushed the carnal thoughts away from the forefront of his mind with disgust. _I'm no better than that tool bag, _he thought bitterly.

As they moved through the house, more than one person stopped to watch them. Curious looks and whispered words behind hands was not lost on him. It would be a miracle if this debacle wasn't the number one news story on the schools gossip grapevine come Monday. He just hoped Katara would be able to handle it; he was used to being talked about and ridiculed.

"Hey, can you stand for just a second, Katara?" he asked quietly once they were outside by his car. He felt her shake her head and he gently set her down. Zuko dug out his phone from his back pocket and sent off a quick message to Toph letting her know he had found Katara.

He was putting his phone back in his pocket when Katara said, "I think I'm going to be sick."

A moment later she was bending over and vomiting out the alcohol that her body did not process well. Zuko pulled her hair away from her face and lightly caressed her back as her body continued to rid itself of offending liquid. He murmured smoothing words as her body finally finished purging itself clean.

He watched silently as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Zuko could tell that the alcoholic haze she had been in was starting to dissipate and with it came the increasing amount of embarrassment on her part. He unlocked his car and settled her into the passenger seat making sure not to look down at her cleavage when putting on her seat belt. Zuko shut the door as quietly as possible seeing that she was beginning to drift off to sleep.

His phone chirped and he quickly pulled it out to see a text from Toph which said: _Alright. I'll be outside in a sec. Hold on._ Zuko put his phone away before leaning against his car to wait for Toph to show up. He slowly realized how tense he had become and he rubbed his neck to try to ease the tension. His heart rate was almost back to normal and the adrenaline was starting to leave his system which made his exhaustion apparent.

If someone would have said he would be rescuing a girl from a wild party a week ago he would have laughed. It was incredible how quickly his dull, quiet, and meaningless existence had changed. What was also incredible was how much emotion the girl in his car had brought out in him in less than four days. Zuko rubbed his forehead to try to stop the headache he could feel coming on. His life was in utter chaos, but never before had he felt so…alive.

"Hey, where's the sugar queen?" Toph asked as she came into view effectively bringing him out of his ponderings. Zuko motioned to the passenger side of his car with his head.

"She okay? Where'd you find her?" she asked cautiously and with what Zuko could only assign as worry.

"She's as alright as she could be considering the situation. I found her in Le's bedroom just in the nick of time. He got her drunk and lured her up there." Zuko explained.

Toph let out a groan before covering her face with her hands. "I hope you kicked his ass." She finally said as her hands balled up at her sides.

"I should have, but Katara was in a bad state, so I just got her out of there." He explained with a shrug. Even still, his hands itched to slam into that scumbag's skull.

"Okay, well she is in no condition to go home. That would break Gran Gran's heart. Let me see your phone again." She said with outstretched hand.

"What are you doing now?" He asked evenly as he handed her his phone.

"Putting my address into your phone. Take her to my house. Tell the butler that I told you to bring her up to my bedroom." She said as finished putting in her address.

"Why can't you take her?" He asked confused by her instruction.

"I'll be along shortly. I got to teach someone a lesson in manners first." She said popping her knuckles.

"Are you sure that would be the best course of action?" Zuko sized her up and estimated she couldn't be more than a hundred pounds if even that.

"Look Sparky, do you want Jet spouting off that he deflowered little miss sugar queen tonight to all his bozo friends?" She snapped harshly, "I am a master at damage control. Just get her to my house and settled in. I'll be there in an hour or less." Toph said walking determinedly back towards the party.

Zuko shook his head and let out a sigh before getting in his car. _How in the world did I get in this situation?_ He thought as he started his car and put in Toph's address. Zuko looked over at Katara who was breathing in and out steadily showing that she was sleeping. He saw her shiver a little so he took off his hoodie and tucked it around her body before turning on the heat.

As he drove to Toph's house, he couldn't help glancing over at Katara's sleeping form sporadically. She looked so small and innocent as she slept. He still could barely process the whirlwind of emotions that were flying through him because of her. He was completely taken in by her for some reason that he had yet to figure out.

Zuko shook his head and focused his attention on the road. Five minutes later he was pulling up to the Beifong residence. He turned off the car, but didn't move for several moments as he stared over at Katara. He inwardly debated whether to wake her or to let her continue sleeping. Finally, he reached over and gently shook her arm.

"Hey Katara, I need you to wake up for me. I need to get you inside." He explained in a soothing voice as he continued to nudge her awake.

"Hmmm…wh-what's going on? My mouth feels like it's filled with cotton balls and my head is beating like a conga drum." She whispered hoarsely as she brought a hand from underneath the hoodie to her forehead. With a start she looked over at him and asked "How did I get in your car, Zuko?"

Zuko stared at her cautiously wondering if he should explain everything that had happened. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Ugh, everything is fuzzy. I remember going to the party with Toph and dancing with Jet. Then I was…uh… thirsty so we got something to drink….It got really hot after that…I can't remember what happened after that besides feeling weird like when I got my wisdom teeth taken out."

"I found you with Jet and told him I was going to take you home. Whatever you drank had alcohol in it which is why you can't remember how you got here." He explained as best he could without completely embarrassing her.

"Oh." She whispered in the darkness of the car.

"Toph asked me to bring you here. She had something she had to do but said she'll be back shortly."

"Okay….well thanks for bringing me here, Zuko. I don't want to uh- monopolize anymore of your time. Thanks again." She unbuckled her seat belt and gingerly pushed herself out of the car.

He sat unmoving in his seat not knowing what to do. When Katara slightly stumbled halfway to the door, he quickly got out and moved toward her.

"Here let me help you inside," Zuko said wrapping a helping arm around her waist. He breathed in deeply and noticed for the first time the intoxicating scent of her perfume. Immediately, he steered his thoughts to safer ground. "So, how did you manage to befriend the Beifong girl?" He asked as they waited for the butler to answer the door.

"She was helping with one of the community outreaches I organized and we just kind clicked in a weird opposites attract kind of way."

"Like you and me?" The words were out before he could stop them.

Katara looked up at him with a strange smile before nodding her head, "Yeah kind of like that."

Her reply was whispered and reverent and felt like it had much more meaning than was possible. He was pulled in by the intensity of her sea blue eyes, feeling as if he was a man holding on, but in serious danger of drowning. There was a hypnotic pull which was making it nearly impossible not to lean down and kiss her. Katara's eyes darkened in color and her breathing hitched in obvious desire. He slowly shortened the distance between them.

The butler choose that moment to open the door which made Zuko jerk up and away from her. Heat spread up his neck as the butler gave them a curious look before ushering them inside the warm house.

"Ms. Pura come right in."

"Thank you, Charles." Katara said as she physically distanced herself from him. Why did she do that? Was she ashamed to be seen with him? _Well why wouldn't she. I mean look at yourself. _

"Well, I guess I'll see you at school, Zuko?" Katara asked tentatively before nibbling on her lip in an extremely arousing way.

"I'll walk you to whatever room you're staying in." She looked like she was about to protest so he quickly added, "I'd be able to rest easier if you'd let me make sure you got to bed okay. Plus, Toph would kick my butt if I left you alone in her doorway." He tried to laugh to lighten the moment but it fell flat.

"Okay. Yeah." She finally agreed as she moved toward the stairs. Zuko followed quietly behind her making sure she didn't trip on any of the stairs. They were both silent as they made their way to Toph's ginormous bedroom which was more than twice the size of his which he thought was huge.

He looked around the room in awe and let out a low whistle. Katara winced and brought a hand up to her head. "Oh, sorry." He grimaced realizing that she nursing a hangover.

"I'm going to go get ready for bed. Make yourself at home. The remote to the TV is over on that shelf." She pointed to the left before gently shutting the bathroom door.

Zuko continued to look around the room as he awkwardly waited for Katara to reappear. He heard the shower start and figured she wouldn't be out for a while so he grabbed the remote and settled on the couch situated in front of the 64" TV. He clicked to the anime channel which was currently doing a marathon of Ouran High School Host Club.

He mindlessly sat through almost a whole episode not paying attention to the plot, but instead thinking of the girl less than fifty feet away from him in the shower. Katara completely consumed his thoughts and pushed every sensible notion from his head. The power she had over him was mind blowing and terrifying all at once.

Never before had a girl affected him like Katara did. Tonight was proof of that. It was also proof that he never wanted another man's hands on her. Ever. He wanted her for himself.

He sucked in a sharp breath at that internal admission. Yes, he wanted her and in more than a physical possessing type of way. No, he wanted to get to know everything about her and he wanted her to know everything about him, even the ugly dark parts of himself.

In this moment, he was being utterly honest with himself and could admit that he was tired of being alone. Tired of trying to carry everything by himself. Tired of being strong when all he wanted was to break down. In the two days he had known Katara, he already knew she was the type of person he wanted to share his troubles with, but not just his troubles he also wanted to share his triumphs, which lately had been few and far in between, but that was beside the point.

Zuko was so engrossed in his thoughts, he had not heard the water of the shower turn off. His attention snapped to the bathroom door when it squeaked open. A billow of steam came out as Katara walked out. At the sight of her, Zuko's throat tightened. She was iridescent. A stream of light in his dark cold world.

He quietly took in her appearance. Even without makeup, she was hands down the most beautiful woman he had ever encountered, which he knew was a result of her inward purity of soul. Her hair was wet and braided over her shoulder. She wore and long oversized shirt which stopped just shy of her knees. Her feet were covered by thick woolen socks.

"Oh. I thought you'd have left by now." She said shyly as she shuffled her feet.

"No. I wanted to make sure you were alright. I see you didn't drown in the shower." He inwardly flinched at his lame attempt of humor.

"Haha, yeah, no, I survived. Though I might die from utter embarrassment…I guess my memory was just faulty earlier. The steam from the shower really cleared my mind." Katara haltingly explained while ringing her hands together, not looking him directly in the eye.

She finally looked up and he could see a slight sheen of tears, "I don't know what would have happened to me if you hadn't shown up when you did. Gran Gran would be so-so heartbroken if -" She broke off with a small sob which she tried to cover with her hand.

In three steps Zuko had her wrapped in his arms, "It's okay Katara. Nothing happened. I would never let anything happen to you." He whispered into her hair.

"I was so stupid. I should have listened to everyone about Jet. He hasn't changed at all." Katara said vehemently as she clutched his chest with one hand and rested her other hand on his waist. Zuko was quickly losing control of his mental processing, so heady was the effect of her holding onto him. Thoughts of their previous kisses flooded into his brain making it hard to think about anything other than making new memories of that same nature.

Zuko was losing it fast. His conscious told him to step back and not take advantage of her in such a vulnerable state but his baser nature yelled at him to continue stroking her back and breathing in her scent. He inwardly fought with himself for almost a whole minute his more noble character winning out.

He slowly drew back trying to put some distance between them, but was stopped by her gaze. A hundred messages passed between them with that one look. It was torture for him to not lower his head and kiss her like he fantasized, but he was trying to do that honorable thing.

However, Katara's apparent disregard for his decision was shown when she moved a hand to the back of his head and easily pulled him close enough to brush her lips to his. Shock rang through his body as she pushed her lips more firmly to his. He was completely powerless to pull away, and honestly, he didn't want to fight it.

With a growl he pulled her body flush against his as he quickly took control. He brought his hands up to cup her face as he angled his to deepen the kiss. He heard a small moan come from her throat as he parted her mouth and tasted minty freshness. His hands roamed from her face to her arms before finding a resting place at her lower back.

She met each of his kisses in equal measure. He moved his mouth away from hers to trail small kisses down her neck. He smiled in satisfaction as the sound of her heavy breathing reached his eyes. Katara arched her body into his giving him better access to her neck. After a few moments he moved back up to claim her mouth once again. The give and take of the kiss sent a heady rush of heated blood throughout his system.

In the back of his mind he knew both of them needed to slow down, but with her hands running through, his hair he could scarcely form a complete thought. His hands slid down lower and cupped her backside to bring her closer.

"Awww, gross not in my room!"

The sound of Toph's voice broke through the haze of lust that had firmly settled over them. Katara let out a startled yelp at being caught. They both released each other and turned to find a very annoyed looking Toph staring them down with crossed arms. In that moment, Zuko felt like a child about to be reprimanded by his parent. Toph was a serious a force to be reckoned with.

He cleared his throat before turning back to Katara, "I should go."

"Yeah, that would probably be a good idea, hot stuff." Toph interjected as she dropped her purse on the floor, taking off her shoes while keeping a sharp eye on both of them.

"Can I call you sometime tomorrow?" He asked unsure of where they stood even if they had just been making out.

Katara gave him a small smile before looking over at Toph whose expression was deadly. She turned back to him and gave a small nod, "Yeah, I would like that." She answered timidly as she chewed on her lower lip.

The look she shot him made it impossible for Zuko not to lean down and brush his lips against hers once more, even with Toph sending daggers his way. "Until tomorrow." He whispered as he drew back. He grimaced as he looked back over at Toph and sent her a small wave before moving for the door.

The moment he shut the door closed he heard Toph say from the other side "Seriously girl you need to chill out. If I had come in here five minutes later you would have been on the bed."

"Toph!" Katara yelled out his voice tinged with mortification.

He moved away from the door before he heard anything else. Zuko walked down the steps with a spring in his step regardless of Toph's apparent disapproval. Nothing really mattered except that Katara had given him permission to call her which meant she didn't hate him and he actually had a chance with her. The entire way home he had a stupid smile plastered onto his face and nothing could get rid of it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Date: October 15th, 2009

Time: 10:45 PM

Place: Beifong Residence

"Jeez Katara, two guys in one night? You need to slow it down," Toph crossed her arms and stared pointedly at her. Katara sighed and sat on the couch. How could she have been so stupid? Everyone had told her what kind of guy Jet was, but did she listen? Of course not, she was Katara Pura, AP student and leader of many service projects, she knew everything, right? _Obviously not,_ she scolded herself.

Crouching further into the sofa, she pulled a fuzzy blue blanket over her head with a groan. What would have happened if Zuko hadn't found them? A shudder went through her as she attempted to block out the possibilities. _Stupid girl, stupid, stupid girl. _Tears began to well in her eyes. She was so disappointed with herself. The lies she had told and for what? To almost ruin the reputation not only her reputation, but Sokka's and Gran Gran's as well. She wrapped the blanket around her tighter when she felt the cushion next to her sink in.

"Hey." Toph's voice was soft as her hand lightly touched Katara's head. "It's not all that bad."

Katara wiped her eyes under the blanket. Toph was rarely comforting, which reassured Katara that it really was that bad.

Toph let out a laugh. "I remember this one time, me and-"

"What do you mean it's not that bad?" Katara sniffled from under the blanket, cutting Toph off. "I was so easily fooled, I can't believe...if Zuko hadn't come..."

"Yea," Toph said pulling the blanket off Katara's head with a yank. "What was that all about?"

Katara felt blood immediately rush to her cheeks, reddening her entire face. Toph let out a loud laugh at her reaction. "So, you're falling for Zuko Lord? That is something I _never_ thought I would see!" Toph laughed again, causing Katara to hide back under the blanket.

"You don't-"

"Don't try to deny it, sugar queen. I saw you practically on top of him, in my bed room, might I add." Katara didn't have to pull down the blanket to see Toph's smug look, she could hear it in her voice.

"I'm sorry, Toph...for everything." Katara pulled the blanket off once more.

Toph snorted and waved her hand. "Don't sweat it, it was fun."

Katara grunted. Of course Toph would think her misery would be fun.

"And besides," Toph said with a devilish grin, "I got to practice some of my new 'self defense' exercises."

"What did you do?" Katara raised an eyebrow. She didn't want Jet to be harmed...but wouldn't be upset if he was temporarily injured in his manhood.

"Oh, nothing too bad," Toph grinned again, "but you're lucky Zuko didn't get his hands on him. Oh man, I wish he would have, that would have been great!"

Katara tried to push down the excitement that surged in her at the thought of Zuko protecting her. Besides her dad and Sokka, she had never met a man who would go to such lengths to take care of her. As Toph babbled on about how epic a battle between Zuko and Jet would be, Katara let her mind wander back to what had happened.

The details of the night were fuzzy. She remembered feeling awkward and uncomfortable dancing with Jet, but slowing relaxing into his embrace, her body moving with the music. _Fool, _she thought. She would never forgive herself for such stupidity. Shaking the thought from her head, she continued on. She remembered a drink, stumbling up the stairs, a weight laying upon her, and then a voice. The voice she had heard from her dream, Zuko's voice. A calm came over her body, just as it had done when Zuko had found her.

Now that her memory was a less fuzzy, she remembered how furious Zuko looked, as if there was literal fire in his eyes. She furrowed her eyebrows. She had only heard of the horrible stories of Zuko, but she had only seen the soft side of him, so which was he? The Prince, the Fire Lord, he had always been? Or her protector?

Katara's heart lurched in her chest. She prayed that it was the latter. When she was with Zuko, everything was right. She felt calm and protected, yet excited and unsure all at the same time. She wanted to kiss him and talk to him simultaneously. A grin spread across her face. _That would be an interesting experiment, maybe next time..._Next time. Would there be a next time? She gave him permission to call her, but was she really ready to pursue a relationship like this? _Gran Gran would love it_. Sokka would be happy as long as she was. But what about Zuko's family? Katara pursed her lips. Besides rumors and that horrid encounter with Azula in the bathroom, Katara didn't know anything about Zuko's family.

"Toph," Katara said, ceasing Toph from her ramblings about brass knuckles and crowbars, "What do you know about the Lord family?"

Toph snorted again. "So, you make out with them first, then you decide you want to know about them personally?" Katara gave a pointed glare. Toph laughed. "Alright, alright, don't get your panties in a bunch. I don't need Zuko to come back to fix them for you."

"Toph!" Katara pushed her laughing friend off the sofa.

After a few moments of Toph rolling around laughing, she stood up, brushed off her jeans and straightened her shirt. "So, you want to know more about the Fire Lord, huh?"

Katara nodded, not sure what she was getting herself into.

"Alright," Toph said. She began to walk towards the door of her bedroom. "Follow me."

Not wanting to give up the security the blanket held, Katara wrapped it around herself and followed Toph through the threshold, out into the hallway. In the dark, the house seemed a lot bigger. _And a lot creepier_, Katara thought as the sound of their feet echoed along the walls.

Once they had taken a right at the next hallway, Toph spoke. "You know what's funny? How pathetic my parents think I am." Katara raised her eyebrows. Toph rarely spoke about her parents. " 'Poor Toph. She doesn't know the ways of the world.' That's what I heard them saying to the last tutor they hired for me." Katara could see the tension in Toph's shoulders as she discussed her family life. It was then that she realized she had never asked Toph about her home life or her family; Toph had never brought it up. They had been friends for a while, stayed at each other's homes, but Katara had never once met Toph's mom and dad.

At Katara's silence, Toph began again. "Dad is hardly around, always on business," using air quotes around the word business. "And Mom, she just as bad as him, always out on her luncheons, drinking mimosas, gathering sympathy about their poor delinquent daughter." Toph huffed. "It's not like I'm an idiot or anything, they just choose to see what they want to see. They can't handle that I'm not like them: stuck up and a prude."

Katara didn't know what to say. Toph had never opened up like this, she hadn't known how much her friend was hurting. She wanted to say something comforting, but nothing came to mind. Between Jet, Zuko, and the party, she was exhausted; there was nothing left to give Toph.

Luckily, Toph didn't mind her silence and kept walking forward until she reached the end of the hallway. Turning to Katara, that evil grin passed over her lips once more. "Sadly for them, I know a lot more than they think." Toph punched in a security code on a pad, causing a section of the wall to slide open.

Katara gasped. "Wh-"

"Oh, stop looking shocked and come on." Toph grabbed her arm and pulled her through the wall, allowing it to close behind them.

Darkness enveloped them as the wall secured itself.

"Toph, where are we?" Katara whispered. She knew Toph's home was grand, but she didn't think there were any secret rooms.

"Keep your shirt on, sugar queen, I'm trying to find the lights." After a moment, dim lights appeared above them. Once they brightened, Katara gasped again. In front of her lay the most advanced computer equipment she had ever seen. Screens were stacked upon each other, keyboards accessible for any position. It was a tech geek's dream come true.

"You want answers, here you go." Toph motioned to the system.

"What is this?" Katara walked towards the computers. Everything looked extremely expensive, especially plated in chrome.

Toph walked over and patted one of the screens like it was her pet. "This old thing? This is Dad's favorite toy. He uses it in all his business deals and whatever else he does to stay away from here." Toph rolled her eyes. "He thinks that he's so sneaky, that I'm too full of angst to see what he's doing. But one night, after he had come home late from a business trip, I followed him. I wanted to see where he went when he claimed he had 'so much work to do'. He led me here and I fell in love." Katara watched as Toph sat in the black leather chair in front of the screens an began typing. "I later found out why he's always gone. If Ozai found out about this..." Toph let out a low whistle. "This computer knows everything about anyone anywhere. Confidential or not. Watch." Toph typed in TOPH BEIFONG. In less than a second, the screens were filled with photos of Toph from when she was born to present day. Pressing her finger to the screen, Toph pushed one of the pictures from when she was in middle school. Her hair was past her shoulders and pushed back with a head band, revealing the collared buttoned down shirt she was wearing. Katara couldn't imagine Toph wearing anything so preppy. She was Toph, she wore what she wanted; apparently headbands and collared shirts were on the outs considering the scowl on Toph's prepubescent face.

The picture enlarged and moved to the side, allowing a series of words to scroll next to it. A robotic female's voice began to read: "After Beifong Industries closed it's million dollar deal, the Beifong's informed the public that their daughter would be attending Avatar Academy in the Fall." The screen then cut to a news conference in which Toph's dad was being interviewed. Katara gawked at how similar they looked to one another. The speakers began to play a man's voice, which she could only guess was Toph's dad's. "Yes, yes the deal was important, but what is more important is that our daughter gets the special care she needs. We only want-" the voice was cut short, the video pausing on the screen.

"Special care," Toph sneered. After she glared at the screen, she turned to Katara. "So, sugar queen, are you ready to know more about your Fire Lord?

Numbly nodding her head, Katara sat in the leather chair Toph was just in, typing ZUKO LORD.

Date: October 15th, 2009

Time: 11:00 PM

Place: Le Residence

The events of the night replayed throughout Zuko's mind as he drove home. He was beyond thrilled that Katara gave him a chance to prove himself, but he couldn't rid himself of the fury pounding through every cell of his body. Without realizing it, he had pressed the gas pedal almost flat to the floor. It was a miracle he hadn't been pulled over by the cops. He gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles were white. _I will kill him_. Spinning the car around, Zuko drove back towards the party.

The Steenstra GCM Styletto pulled into the lawn with a screech. In one fluid motion, Zuko yanked the keys out of the ignition and stormed out of the car. The music was still pounding ferociously and it seemed more people had arrived since he was last there. Brushing past the faces, Zuko didn't care who he hit or moved out of the way. There was only one person he wanted to find and he knew exactly where to look.

Stomping up the stairs to where he just was, Zuko tried to push the thoughts of Katara out of his mind. _I would much rather be with her than back here_, he thought, but he knew what would happen if he didn't come back.

Although Toph had an intimidating way of persuasion, nothing would stop Jet from muddying Katara's good name, especially now that he was involved. Zuko clenched his teeth. He knew what he felt for Katara. _But I wish she wouldn't have been so stubborn and just have listened to someone!_ She had no idea what Jet was capable of. For all he knew, there were already pictures up online. Zuko swallowed the burning anger rising in his throat. He would definitely kill Jet if that had happened.

Approaching the same door, Zuko rolled his eyes at Jet's pack. "Don't you guys have something better to do?" The group turned.

"Well, looky here, the Fire Lord's back. Ready to get in on some action? This one's better than that goody two shoes from before."

The scrawny guy had less than a second before he was pinned up against the wall. Less than an inch away from his face, Zuko seethed. "I'll give you five seconds to get out of here," he dropped the guy to the floor "One, two..." They didn't move. Zuko pushed up his sleeves and cracked his knuckles. Frustrated with everything in his life, furious about Katara and Jet, Zuko was itching for a fight and these guys delivered themselves on a silver platter. "Five!"

Without warning, Zuko swung his right arm into the gut of one of Jet's fatter followers. The brute doubled over in surprise, but quickly regained composure. With a growl, he stomped towards Zuko, the other idiots cheering him on. A menacing grin crept over Zuko's face. These guys were nothing compared to what his Father put him through. For once in his life, Zuko was actually thankful for the brutality dear old Dad had shown him.

Easily avoiding the brute's swings, Zuko crouched around him. Leaping into the air, he jutted his right leg out, laying a fierce kick into the spine of the brute. Although the music was still pounding, the crack of bone echoed off the walls.

Straightening his stance, Zuko watched Jet's cronies run to their comrade and try to lift him from the floor. He cried out in pain, causing them to back away.

"It's not a break, just a fracture," Zuko said turning back towards Jet's door. "You may want to call an ambulance."

"Jeez, Zuko you didn't have to go so hard on him," the scrawny guy said through his teeth.

Looking over his shoulder, Zuko made sure the scar on his face was visible. "He's lucky, I was holding back." Taking a step forward, Zuko pushed open Jet's door, leaving the group in awe.

His eyes landed on two figures underneath the same sheets Katara had just been on. Zuko gripped his anger tight, holding on to it until the right moment. He was furious that Jet had led Katara so easily, and now he was doing the same to another girl. Crossing his arms, he cleared his throat.

"I told you, I'm not finished yet."

Zuko tucked his arms in tighter, trying to restrain himself. "Oh, I think you are."

At the sound of his voice, the covers lifted up, revealing Jet and another girl Zuko didn't recognize. Her blonde hair was a mess, her lipstick smudged across her face. She didn't look as spaced out as Katara. _Why would she?_ Zuko thought. Girls used to maul each other to get a chance with Jet _and _him. Zuko uncrossed his arms, keeping his fists balled at his sides. Guilt gnawed at his conscience. How many times had he been in this situation? _Too many to count_. Zuko shook the memories from his head. He needed to focus.

Jet gave him a sly smile, then kissed the girl one last time. "I need a minute, babe." The girl quickly pulled on her clothes and rushed out of the room, her face red with embarrassment. Jet sat on the bed, naked an unashamed. "Twice in one night? Man, you must not want me to have any fun."

Zuko glared pointedly, noticing the black eye and dark bruise on Jet's face. _Beifong did a good job. _He crossed his arms once again. "Put some clothes on, you're an embarrassment."

Jet raised an eyebrow. "Is this uncomfortable for you? It seemed like your little bunny didn't mind." Jet let out a groan. "If only I had a few more minutes, I would have..." The rest of his sentence was cut off by the sound of teeth cracking against one another.

Zuko stepped back pleased, but showed no sign of it. Rage radiated throughout him. He watched as Jet cupped his jaw, spitting out a mixture of blood and saliva on the tan rug. Jet stood slowly, pulling on a pair of basketball shorts. He turned away from Zuko, facing the window where a game of drunken volleyball commenced. He clasped his hands behind his back. "So it's true."

"What's true?" Zuko said coolly.

"I heard rumors that you had gotten back in the game, but with Katara Pura? Dude, you'll never get anything out of that one." Zuko was about to charge again when Jet spun around. "What happened to you? We were kings, we were gods, and you just disappeared without a word."

"My life is none of your concern." Jet had never cared about his life when they were friends, why would he care now?

"That's too bad," Jet said grabbing his phone from the nightstand, turning back towards the window. "It would be a shame for her to be pulled down with you."

Zuko stiffened, his heart pounding in his chest. "What are you talking about?"

"' What am I talking about?' he asks!" Jet said mockingly. "Why don't you take a look?" Jet tossed his phone to Zuko.

Looking down at the phone, Zuko's heart stopped at what he saw. It was Katara, horribly drunk and all over Jet. Zuko felt his stomach squeeze with disgust. Her hands flew around his neck as she danced to the music, rubbing every inch of her body all over him. And Jet, being the perve he was, pulled her closer, groping her where Zuko wish he hadn't seen.

"Your bunny knows exactly how to let loose. She definitely came out of her box tonight and I was pleasantly surprised."

Zuko gripped the phone. Blackmail. He couldn't believe Jet was trying to blackmail him by bringing Katara down. But for what gain? For power? Glory?

"In an hour or so, that video will go viral. Your girl's reputation and your happiness will drown with it."

"Why are you doing this? Katara has nothing to do with it. Leave her out of it."

"On the contrary. Katara has everything to do with it. She so desperately wanted to be with me. Why would she choose you, a washed up has-been, when she could have me?" Jet grinned.

Zuko tried to hide the hurt on his face. It was a fact that he had been mulling over for a while now. He knew his feelings and desires for Katara, but after seeing her all over Jet, knowing that she came willingly...Zuko shook his head. Regardless, Katara deserved to be treated better than this, whether she wanted him or not.

Holding the phone firmly in his hand, Zuko smashed against the wall with everything he had.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" Jet scrambled over to where the pieces lay. "This cost more than your life!"

At that moment, Zuko didn't know what came over him. A cocktail of fury, rage, heartbreak, frustration, and sadness crashed over him. He felt as if he was lifted from his body, watching the scene play out in front of him. He watched himself bend down, using one hand, grab Jet around the neck, hoisting him high in the air. He watched as Jet's feet kicked in the air, desperately trying to find solid ground. He watched himself slam Jet into the wall, causing blood to escape from his mouth and nostrils. He watched his grip squeeze tighter, drowning out the cries for him to stop. He looked at himself again, horror shooting down his spine. He no longer saw himself, but the face of Ozai Lord, his father.

As if the shock woke him up, Zuko immediately dropped Jet to the ground.

Gasping for air, Jet scrambled away from him, crouching against the wall. "You-you're crazy! You're a monster!"

Zuko kept his composure long enough to say, "Stay away from Katara," then stalked out the door.

Practically running towards his car, Zuko slammed the door shut, revved the engine and peeled out of the lawn. His chest was pounding. What had he done? His hands were shaking uncontrollably. Was he really about to strangle Jet? Bile began to rise in his throat as Jet's words echoed through his head. _A monster_. Just like his father.

He couldn't shake the images Katara and Jet. The way she pushed into him, the way he touched her. He pressed down harder on the gas pedal, not caring whether he got pulled over or not. He gulped down whatever was rising in his throat, causing his eyes to tear. There was no guarantee that the video of them was destroyed with the phone. Jet could have sent it to anyone.

Zuko slowed his car down enough to turn around. There was only one person he knew who could wipe away what happened tonight. He grimaced as he passed by the party again, blue and red lights flashing in the lawn. It was going to take a lot of groveling. Zuko groaned as he continued down the street. _Katara's worth it_, he thought. He would never let her know what happened or how he acted. He knew she would never come to care for him if she knew what he truly was.

Waiting for the gate to open, Zuko drove his car into the drive. With a sigh of defeat, Zuko walked up the stairs of his family's mansion.

"Good evening, Master Zuko," Gavin, their butler, said with a low bow.

Zuko nodded. "Is Azula home?"

"Ms. Azula is in the weight room, Master Zuko."

Thanking Gavin, Zuko walked down towards the weight room, knowing he would sacrifice anything to save the woman who had brought him more happiness than he deserved.

With each step, he felt the weight of his guilt pressing down on him, the scene of his father's face replacing his own, as he stepped through the doors of the weight room.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Date: Monday October 19th, 2009

Time: 8:05 A.M

Place: Avatar Academy

Katara slammed her locker shut as her frustration level rose to critical levels. Her Monday morning was going as well as her weekend which was in one word: horrendous. She rubbed her puffy eyes and took a deep breath trying not to scream. How had her wonderful, routine, and peaceful life become thrown into upheaval and absolute chaos in less than a week?!

Her sour thoughts went back to Friday night as she walked to class:

"_So, sugar queen, are you ready to know more about your Fire Lord" _

_She nodded her head numbly as she took the chair Toph was just in and typed in 'Zuko Lord' into the fancy super computer. She hesitated pressing the enter button not really knowing if she wanted to open what she dreaded was Pandora's Box. What would she learn? That he was a horrible person? Maybe even worse than Jet? No, not Zuko. He had saved her. On multiple occasions. Even Gran Gran liked him for goodness sake! _

_With firm resolution she pressed enter. Instantly, file after file started popping up on the large screen. She read from beginning to end taking in each detail and fact silently. Zuko came from a very privileged family. He had what you could say a fairytale childhood. He was the given anything and everything a child could hope for. Nothing of major consequence had happened in his life until high school. He was a soccer star though as a child he struggled in athletics. _

_Article after article spoke of his dedication to the sport and how although he was not a natural at it the game his absolute drive to succeed had placed him as captain of the team and MVP two years in a row. Katara skimmed through the sports articles since they all said the same thing. However, she did take special note of the photos in the articles. Photos taken right after winning games which showed her a completely different side of Zuko. He was smiling. There was no shadow of deep sorrow in his eyes. _

_Her breath hitched as she took in a series of pictures that showed Zuko interacting with a woman who had the same golden eyes. His mother. There was a picture of them hugging, one of his mother staring at him with love and pride, one of her kissing his cheek. Katara's heart began to ache for him. It was undeniable the amount of love that she could clearly see between them. She couldn't imagine the amount of suffering Zuko must have gone through at her abandonment. The suffering he still must be going through even now. _

_As she looked through the photos a jolt of surprise went through her. Zuko didn't have a scar! She had always assumed it was a birth mark. Something must have happened to him later on. _

_Katara continued clicking through the articles on the super computer. A green snake of jealously bit into her heart as a picture of Zuko making out with a skinny blonde came up. She quickly went through a few other photos with the same content. Katara quickly ascertained that Zuko had been a fan of the ladies and from what she could see he never was with a girl for longer than a month if even that. _

_Had he slept with all those girls? Her stomach dropped at the thought. Was that what she would be to him? Just another notch in his belt of conquests?! Sadness and anger began to war inside of her as she struggled to continue reading. _

_ After scanning through another batch of articles, Katara's breathing slowed as she read the headline 'Disapperance of Ursa Lord'. She read how the police had not been able to find any sign of foul play and how they eventually had to stop looking for her. A picture of Ozai, Zuko, and Azula was included. Both Ozai Lord and Azula looked unconcerned by Ursa's disappearance while Zuko looked crestfallen. Like someone who had just lost the only person he cared for in the world. _

_ Feelings of pity began to flood her heart. What pain he must be in at losing his mother. She knew that pain. She had gone through it with losing her own mother. But maybe his pain was worse since it seemed Zuko's mother had chosen to leave while hers had no choice. Her throat tightened with the depressing thought. _

_She scanned through more articles relating to Ursa's disappearance which also had pictures of the Lord family. She looked through the photos and with a start realized that the scar on Zuko's left side was present. What had happened? _

_As if an answer to her question a record of Zuko being admitted into the hospital came up. It was stated that Zuko had been jumped by a group of kids from school and had been beaten. The encounter had left Zuko with a dislocated shoulder, sprained wrist, a concussion, and deep bruising to the left side of his face which would later prove to be slightly permanent. _

_Instantly, she questioned the story of his attach. No one was fool enough to get into a fight with a member of the Lord family. It was akin to committing suicide both social and literal. Plus there was no reason for it. From what she had read Zuko was very well liked at school brought on from his soccer stardom. No something else had landed him in the hospital. Would he tell her if she asked? _

_The next article spoke of his recovery and the investigation into his attack which turned up nothing. The following news piece spoke of Zuko quitting the soccer time which came as a shock to many. Katara clicked to the next blurb and read how Zuko had broken all ties with previous friends and how he had turned himself into a social recluse. After reaching the end of the article which was in the social section of the school newspaper the screen went dark. She had hit the end. _

_With a frown Katara sat back in the chair trying to process everything she had read. While some aspects of Zuko's past were difficult to swallow, but overall she knew it could have been much worse. Did she like everything from his past? No. Could she get over it? Maybe. _

"….Katara? Um Katara are you okay?"

Katara was jerked out of the past by the question. She stared down into the grey eyes of none other than Aang Nomad. She stifled the groan that threatened to break through her vocal cords. Aang wasn't someone that she wanted to see right now.

"Hey Aang. Sorry, I was thinking about some stuff." She stated simply as she continued walking to her class.

"It must be some deep stuff. I was talking to you for almost a minute before I realized you weren't listening." He said lightly though she could still hear an ounce of hurt beneath the lightheartedness.

"Sorry. What were you saying?" She asked trying to focus on him and not her problems.

"I was just saying that maybe we could go to Dairy Queen tonight after the game and do our tutoring session then."

"Game? What game?" Katara asked in confusion.

"The lacrosse game…?" He asked slowly as if she was crazy to forget it. And he would have been right a week ago. There had not been one game that she had not attended all season but lacrosse had quickly lost its charm in her eyes. Especially since Jet was the captain.

"I'm not going to the game. Not really in the cheering mood." She stated succinctly.

Aang was quiet as they continued down the hallways. She knew she was being mean by being so short with him but right now she truly did not care enough to fake a smile and have a light hearted attitude with him.

"Katara?" He asked softly.

"Yeah Aang?"

"Are you mad at me about something?" His grey eyes shown with sadness, fragility, and confusion which immediately made her feel guilty. That guilt only furthered her annoyance with everything.

"No Aang. There's just some personal stuff going on with me right now. Sorry if I hurt your feelings for not being my normal peppy self. But I need to get to class. I can't tutor you tonight. I'll send you a text when we can make it up, ok?" She didn't wait for his reply as she turned and walked into her first class of the day.

She set all her stuff down and situated herself in her chair before immediately being swept back into her thoughts of the past weekend. Katara remembered how she had decided to keep an open mind about Zuko's past and try to get to know the person that he was now. She had waited patiently for the call he had requested but it never came. Not even through most of Sunday did she hear anything from him.

At first she was worried that maybe something had prevented him in calling. Maybe he was hurt or sick. That worry prompted her to send him a text asking if he was ok. His simply 'yes' reply had quickly turned her worry into confusion. She responded asking if she could call him and have the talk they had been planning on. The 'no' that had flashed onto her screen had compounded the confusion. Another message appeared on her phones screen: 'Forget about what happened between us. It's not going to work out. Don't try to contact me anymore.'

After reading that message Katara had been flooded with so many emotions all that warred for dominance in her spirit; confusion, hurt, disappoint, and finally anger. For the rest of the day as she tried in vain to forget about Zuko and the resulting pain of his apparent rejection. Her homework was completed halfheartedly and not even Gran Gran's cookies had cheered her.

To make matters worse at around seven that evening Gran Gran received a call from her father's commanding officer. Katara had learned quickly in her life that no news was good news whenever it came to her father's deployments. After Gran Gran got off the phone she had demanded to know what was going on though she had resisted at first. Finally her grandmother sat both her and Sokka down and told them how their father and his unit had gone on a secret mission behind enemy lines one which they were required to be radio silent. The mission was to be completed in eight days. It had now been twenty-three and still they had not returned.

Katara sat in stunned silence as her grandmother said that the commanding officer had informed her to expect the worst. Gran Gran had broken down in tears after telling them. Katara had helped get her to bed all the while holding in her own tears back. She had to be strong for Gran Gran. Sokka played loud heavy rock music from his room and knew she wouldn't find any comfort from him. He was dealing with the news in his own way.

As she got ready for bed thoughts of a time when her family was whole and together kept flittering through her mind. The moment she slipped her father's shirt over her head the tears began to flow. She grabbed the photo of her smiling dad from her dresser and hugged it to her heart as she sobbed herself to sleep.

"Miss Pura, can you answer the question?" Professor Iroh asked from behind the podium.

Katara's head snapped up at being called out again completely consumed with her thoughts. She looked into the old man's weathered face and tears that had been gathering in her eyes threatened in earnest to spill over. Her emotions were out of control and she knew she would start break down at any moment. She needed to leave. Now.

"Are you ill Katara?" He asked seemingly reading her mind and know she was about to begin sobbing.

"I'm sorry Professor Iroh, I'm not feeling quite myself." She choked out as her vision began to blur from unshed tears.

"Yes you do look a little pale. You're excused to the nurse's station.Sophia will take notes for you." His voice was full of kindness which further added to her pressing need to break down in tears.

"Thank you sir." Katara gathered her belongings quickly and practically ran out of the room. The moment she was in the hallway the tears started falling from her eyes. She couldn't do this. Sniffling back her sobs she moved towards the nurse's station.

Katara walked with her head down and her arms wrapped around her body. The slam of a locker brought her head up. Instantly, her eyes locked with a pair of golden eyes that belonged to the boy that had helped through her life into turmoil.

In that moment something inexplicable took over her and with determination she moved toward him. He did not move as she stood in front of him. Without warning Katara reached out and with as much strength as she could muster she shoved him back into the lockers with a bang.

The look of resignation on his face and something that looked suspiciously like regret flashed over his face before all emotions were shuttered away and a blank face stared down at her. Anger at her father being presumed dead and Zuko being an ass left her utterly unhinged. Completely out of control, she started pummeling his chest with her fists. He just stood and took the abuse not trying to stop her assault or escape it.

"Y-you bas-bastard! I tr-trusted y-ou!" She sobbed while continuing to hit him though not as hard as before as her tears rose in intensity. Soon she simply gripped his shirt in her balled hands as she cried irrepressible tears streamed down her face. So consumed with her sorrow, her anger at Zuko was temporarily forgotten and his arms slowly wrapping around her in comfort was illogically welcome, even needed. For now she would allow it, bask in it. Just for now.

Zuko closed his eyes as he continued to hold a hysterical Katara. He had no idea what was going on but he knew it surpassed his jerkish texts from this weekend. His heart beat painfully in his chest remembering the horrible words he had been forced to type out to her. Every word had killed him. But it was the only way to protect her. He couldn't have her face social ruin and be ridiculed because of her drunken behavior in that blasted video.

He looked up and down the hallway making sure no one was there. If his sister found out about this, all deals would be off. His thoughts went back to Friday night. The night he had sold his soul to the devil to protect the woman that had come to mean so much to him.

_He walked into the weight room and was blasted by hard core metal music. It was crazy to think that his sister, captain of the cheerleading squad listened to this crap but then again there was nothing normal about his devious and volatile sister. He watched as she bench pressed from just inside the door while trying to come up with a way to start the conversation. _

_It was no surprise that he couldn't come up with anything. He and Azula were not close, never had been. Not even as children. She was more like their father, always succeeding in everything due to natural talent and cunning. He on the other hand took after their mother. More quiet and introspective, apt for scholarly pursuits instead of athletics. Not talented in any particular sports. Every sport he did he had to put in extra effort to get to the same level as Azula but he always fell short in their father's eyes. Always. _

"_What do you want Zuzu?" Azula said heavily as she continued to bench press the bar that had two fifty pound on either side. It was impressive considering it was more than two thirds of her own weight. _

"_I need to ask you something." He stated not moving any farther into the room. _

"_Well stop sulking in the doorway and come ask." She snapped tersely while setting the bar on the stand and toweling off the sweat as she sat up. He walked in and stood in front of her trying to figure out how to ask for her help._

"_Spit it out Zuzu before I die of old age." She angrily responded to his silence. Azula never waited on anyone. _

"_I need to ask a favor." Zuko simply explained. _

"_A favor? From me? I didn't know we had become siblings that do favors for one another. Especially, after you so rudely snubbed my request to take Mai to the winter formal." Azula looked down at her nails while saying her piece before bringing narrowed yellow eyes to his. "But tell you what, since I'm in such a good mood go ahead and ask your favor." _

"_There's this girl at school that I've gotten to know and she sort of ended up in a really bad situation tonight at Jet Le's party. He got her drunk and there's a video of it. I know you've got connections. I need to make sure the video is taken care of and to make sure the incident isn't talked about at school. Ever. Her reputation can't be besmirched like Jet wants." Zuko took a deep breath as he finished praying Azula would act like a human being for once in her life._

_Azula stared at him calculatingly before a sinister smile stretched across her lips. "You have feelings for the girl." Her sentence was a statement not a question. Apparently he had not done a good job of keeping his emotions secret. _

"_Yes, if you must know I do." Zuko hoped against hope that maybe just maybe Azula would have pity on him and fulfil the favor without making him sign away his firstborn child. _

"_I'll need the girls name and all the details involving the…incident as you so tactfully put it." _

_Zuko stared at her in stunned silence not believing that she was actually going to help him without concocting some horrible and unusual favor for him to agree to. _

"_You're actually going to help me?" The moment he asked he felt in his gut that he was an idiot to even momentarily believe Azula would be a decent person._

"_Oh, of course I will Zuzu. Since it's clear you care enough for the girl to come to me in the first place, I know you'll do anything I ask to ensure her reputation remains intact." The smile on Azula's face was comparable to the Cheshire cat from 'Alice in Wonderland'. _

_He wondered how they could share the same blood and yet be so utterly and completely different. Even in his past, when the fame and glory of being a star soccer player had gone to his head and he had been a little loose in his morals he had not been so malicious and unfeeling. Not even their mother's love and kindness had stopped Azula from turning into the hard, self-serving, and calculating person she was today; an exact replication of their father. _

"_Okay, if you do this one thing for me...I'll take Mai to the dance." Zuko choked out past his tightened throat. The thought of taking Azula's creepy goth friend to the dance made his skin crawl. _

"_Hmmmm, that is very generous of you to offer but I don't think that will be enough Zuzu. You see Mai is in a very lonely place right now what with not being an only child anymore and her parents too preoccupied to give her the time of day. She needs a little more than just a date to the formal. No, what she needs is an attentive boyfriend to help get through this difficult time." Her words flowed a smooth as honey but it felt like she was pouring cyanide down his throat. A death sentence if there ever was one. _

_Zuko turned his back on her not wanting her to have the satisfaction of watching the life drain from his face. How could he possibly date Mai when the only woman he wanted was Katara? He sucked in sharp breath figuring out a solution. Katara was worth his temporary unhappiness of dating Mai for a little while. All he had to do was explain everything to Katara. Mai would get over him before long and he could be with her. It was perfect. _

"_Oh and if you get the idea to go tell your lady love about this deal and the fact that dating Mai isn't your choice the video you so want to keep under wraps will be the most talked about news at school for years to come. I can't have Mai thinking I had anything to do with you two dating, it would crush her." Azula stood and moved in front of him her hand outstretched. "So do we have a deal?" _

_With his heart sinking slowly he reached out and sealed his fate. Katara could never know. He would have to hurt her to save her. His actions would push her away possibly forever, condemning him to a life without her. But she was worth it. _

Zuko continued to comfort a sobbing Katara while keeping an eye out for anyone. He glanced down at his watch and winced. Class would get out in less than twenty minutes. They could not be seen with each other. It had been one of the conditions of Azula and his deal. He couldn't speak with her, be seen with her, or think about her. Azula assured him she would know if he did any of those things.

Katara's tears seemed to slow, "Let go of me." She abruptly commanded. He immediately complied but was remiss of the feel of her in his arms. The lemony smell of her hair.

"Katara, what's wrong?" He asked even though he knew he should turn tail and run as fast and as far as he could. Zuko's determination to stay away from her to protect her had been shot to hell at her tears. Something really bad must have happened. He needed to know if it had anything to do with what happened Friday night because if Azula had not made good on her side of the deal her would kill her.

All Saturday and Sunday he had been 'wooing' Mai. Taking her out to dinner and a movie Saturday night and then to brunch Sunday. Than he had gone to her house and had listened to her monotone voice complain about everything even though she lived in a mansion and had things most people could only dream about. It was the worst two days he had ever lived through save for when his mother left.

"What's wrong?" She repeated in disbelief as her eyes began to dance with fire, "You have some nerve Zuko to ask me that. To pretend that you even care when you've made it abundantly clear you don't." She turned her back on him and started to walk away but the spun back around not finished with her torturous words.

"You know I was going to give you a chance. I thought you might be it for me. A good guy that I could count on. A guy I could see myself falling in love with but then you go and turn into the same type of jerk as Jet but worse because you made it seem that you wanted to pursue a relationship with me because of me and not some physical crap. Made me think you liked me as much as I did you. Made me think we had some inexplicable connection. But no, I was just some diversion for you just like all the countless other girls."

Her words were like daggers to his soul slashing at him with no mercy. She began to step away and he knew he was a complete idiot for grabbing her arm and stopping her escape, but he could not let her go. Not like this.

"Katara, I'm sorry I hurt you. I can't explain myself but you have to know I'm doing this for your own good. If you believe anything else I say please believe that." With those words he let go of her and she practically sprinted away from him. His heart squeezed painfully. He did care for her. He had placed himself into a living hell because of her.

With a sigh he slung his backpack over his shoulder and moved to his class as a numbness began to settle over him. The bell rang and students began pouring out of the classrooms. He moved with heavy feet to Mai's class. He had promised he would walk her to every class since they were dating. What he wanted to do was run far far away but Azula would not accept such behavior. No, he was to be the perfect boyfriend to her sullen monotone friend.

"Oh there you are Zuko." Mai's monotone voice came out softly from the doorway.

"Yeah, sorry I'm late. Something came up." He said trying to look repentant but knowing he fell terribly short.

"No big deal." She said moving into the hallway. He followed quietly all the while thinking of Katara. Was she alright? What had caused her hysterics? Was it a family or school related?

So many questions and no way of getting an answer. Unless…Azula had no idea that Toph Beifong was a friend to Katara. Maybe he could someone get word to her through Toph. Suddenly, a plan began to form. Maybe just maybe he could find a way out of his self-imposed hell. He began to smile to himself. All he had to do was beat Azula at her own game. He just needed to be as cunning and devious as her. He looked forward to the challenge.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Date: Monday October 19th, 2009

Time: 2:55 P.M.

Place: Avatar Academy

"Get your stuff, we're leaving."

"What?" Katara whispered, giving Toph a confused face. The school day was almost over. But after her hysterics earlier, she needed a quiet place to calm down, which lead her to her sanctuary: the library.

"I said, we're leaving, sugar queen. Let's GO!" Toph boomed.

Katara winced at the dirty faces the students around them were giving her.

"Will you lower your voice?"

"If that'll make you hurry up," Toph retorted, only slightly softer.

Shoving her notebook into her bag, Katara followed Toph out of the library.

"Where are we going?"

"Things will be a lot easier if you don't ask questions," Toph said, checking around the corner.

Katara stopped. "Toph, what's going on?"

Toph whipped her head around. "Listen Katara," she said quietly, "there are some things that you don't need to know. I'm doing this for you, just trust me, okay?"

Not knowing what else to do, and scared by Toph's sudden serious demeanor, Katara nodded.

"Does anyone know where you are?" Toph asked over her shoulder as she led Katara the back way around the school towards the parking lot.

"Toph, you're scaring me."

"Answer the question."

"No, not that I know of," Katara replied, gripping the strap of her messenger bag until her knuckles grew white. _I have a bad feeling about this._

"Good." Toph opened a door that led to a staircase. Holding the door open to Katara, the two began their climb up.

Katara attempted to ask what was going on a few more times, but was only answered with snappy remarks or silence. _I don't need this right now_, she thought, her irritation beginning to ride. Not only was she worried about her dad, but she still couldn't get over her heartbreak towards Zuko. She had begun to hear rumors that he and Mai, Azula Lord's depressed friend, were dating.

"They're definitely going to win best couple." Katara heard Ty Lee saying in the hallway. She almost vomited on the spot.

_How could I have been such a fool? I knew I shouldn't have gotten involved with him. _Katara ceased the tears that began to form in her eyes at the thought of how Zuko held her even when she hit him.

Guilt barreled down on her as she ascended each step. _I can't believe I made such a scene_, she thought, replaying her meltdown from the hallway. Hopefully, Sokka hadn't found out, if he did…Katara shook her head. She didn't want to think about it.

Lost in her thoughts, Katara stepped straight into Toph.

"We're here."

A cold sweat dripped down Katara's spine as Toph turned around. She had never seen her friend so secretive and serious. She tried to swallow, but her mouth was drier than the desert.

"Where's here?" she asked, trying to control the worry in her voice.

"Katara," Toph's face softened, "I know I joke and make fun of you a lot…"

"That's for sure," Katara muttered.

"But, I want you to know I do want you to be happy. Be smart and don't assume the worst of everyone."

Katara furrowed her eyebrows, confused at Toph's confession. _What is she talking about? _She was about to question her again when Toph swung the door open, pulled Katara in and slammed it shut.

The bright light blinded her vision. She quickly shut her eyes, giving them a chance to adjust. After a few moments, Katara slowly opened one eye then the other. _Where am I,_ she thought as she looked around. There were frosted glass windows acting as walls, sunlight reflecting through each one. Around the perimeter lay countless amounts of plants, some growing around statues placed between, others growing out to cover the floor around them. Only then did she notice it was unbearably hot. Peeling off her messenger bag and cardigan, Katara began to look around. The plants didn't look like anything she had seen before, some were beautiful flowers holding radiant hues of pink and orange. And some were not as brilliant, grey and brown, but intricate in every detail.

"This is amazing," she breathed, spinning around like she was five. A beautiful greenhouse, hidden within the school. It was the perfect place for her to hide away. Escape from everything: the disappointment she felt for lying to Gran Gran and Sokka, the guilt she felt about still having feelings for Zuko, the fear she held about her dad. _Yes,_ she thought examining a bush of star-shaped flowers, _this is perfect_. The only question now was why Toph had brought her here under such secretive terms.

Plucking a purple flower from its stem, Katara paused, hearing a rustling sound coming from behind her. She quickly whipped around, ready to take on whoever decided to interrupt her few moments of peace. She was _definitely _not in the mood right now. Ready to attack when a figure approached, Katara froze her thoughts, focusing on the shuffling coming towards her.

"Hey," Zuko said, shuffling his feet awkwardly on the ground.

Katara stood still, every muscle in her body tense. She hadn't expected to see him so soon after her temper tantrum in the hallway. Heat reddened her cheeks in embarrassment. _I don't care_, she tried to convince herself as she studied him. His hair was disheveled, covering the scar enough so it wasn't obvious. Dark circles lined his eyes as if he hadn't slept in weeks. Sympathy stung her heart before she could stop it. What happened to him?

"What are you doing here?" Katara asked, more forcefully than she intended. She could see him wince at her harsh tone.

"I wanted to see you," Zuko said quietly. "I needed to see you."

Anger burned in Katara's stomach. Whether it was from Zuko or everything else that had happened in her life, she poured out her fury on him. "You needed to see me?! After everything that has happened, everything that happened this weekend, _now_ you need to see me?! You said you'd call me, that we'd talk about what happened. But you didn't!" Her voice at full volume now, tears threatening to spill onto her cheeks at any moment. "I needed to talk to you! Do you have any idea what had happened to me since then?" She paused, seeing if Zuko would answer. He didn't. The only thing he did was stare at her, a look of terrible pain and sorrow consuming his features. "No, you didn't. Too consumed in your new girlfriend to care." Katara spat out the words before she could stop herself. She didn't want to admit she was jealous, especially not to him.

"You think I don't care?" Zuko looked at her, clenching his fist as his sorrow replaced with fury to match her own.

"Obviously not," Katara scoffed. "I was so stupid to think that someone like you—,"

Zuko tightened his fists. "That someone like me would have feelings? That I would actually put what I wanted aside so that I could protect someone I care for? So they could be happy?" He stood tense for a moment, then released his fists, his shoulders sagging as he hung his head. "You have no idea how much I care about you."

It was as if a giant weight had been lifted from her chest.

"What?" she asked, barely above a whisper.

Zuko looked up at her, his eyes swirling with so many emotions, Katara didn't know which one he was feeling. Taking a deep breath, he stepped forward. "You are the most amazing woman I have ever met in my life. You make me feel more alive than I've felt in a long time."

A steady stream of tears began to flow down her cheeks. She didn't know what to think any more.

"I-I don't understand," she said through tears. "You're…you're dating someone else."

"Not by choice," Zuko said quietly.

"What do you mean, not by choice? You're not making any sense!" she yelled again, sobbing uncontrollably. She tried to gain control of her emotions, but couldn't. One after another, the tears plowed down her face, creating a river of sorrow down her neck.

"Please don't cry," he said, only making her cry harder until a rough hand cupped her face. Gently, Zuko lifted her face up. His eyes swirled once again, as if he was fighting within himself on what to do next.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered, stroking Katara's hair back.

"Zuko…" she whispered. "I don't know…"

_She's so beautiful_, he thought as he watched Katara twirl in the greenhouse. She was amazing, the light in his dark life, the only pleasure he had experienced in so long. He couldn't believe Toph had actually agreed to help him set up a meeting with Katara.

"The only reason I'm doing this is because of what happened this weekend," Toph said, slamming her locker door centimeters away from Zuko's face. "If I hadn't actually seen you protect Katara, I would have never let you near her."

"I know," Zuko said quickly, anxious that someone might see him talking to her. Azula had her spies everywhere. If he was going to see Katara, he had to go into major stealth mode. "I just need to see her."

Toph narrowed her eyes at him. "What about that chick, the weird one that sighs all the time?"

"It's complicated."

Toph crossed her arms and pursed her lips, unwilling to agree unless she was told what was going on.

Zuko sighed, lifting his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay. I have to date Mai so that everything Katara has worked for won't be destroyed."

"What are you talking about?"

Zuko quickly explained about Jet, the video, and his deal with Azula.

Toph's eyes grew wide. "You were willing to make a deal with that devil to help Katara?"

Zuko checked behind his shoulder. "I'd do anything for her."

Toph snorted. "Alright Fire Lord, I'll help you and I know exactly where you can go."

A few hours later, there he was, watching the woman of his dreams, twirling with utter satisfaction. He almost didn't want to ruin it by revealing himself. She looked so happy, studying the different plants and flowers, so at peace. _I would only ruin her happiness._

But he had come here with a reason: to explain to Katara what was going on. The only snag he hadn't figured out yet was how he was going to tell her anything without actually telling her everything. He shook his head, causing the plant he was crouching next to to sway. Katara paused, turning her whole body to face him. He froze. _I guess it's now or never._

Standing slowly, he knew she was upset with him, especially after she had pounded on him in the hallway. But he never expected her to yell and cry at the same time. There was only so much one man could handle.

Every time she yelled, every time she cried, his heart broke. He tried to fight the urge to rush to her, comfort her in any way possible. _This is my fault_, he thought, not knowing how to comfort her. _But there isn't any other way_.

It wasn't until she accused him of not caring that he got angry. Of course he cared! He wouldn't be in this torment if he didn't! Before he knew it, she was crying again, wrenching his heart right out of his chest. He couldn't do it anymore. He had to feel her against him, hold her in his arms.

In two steps he was cupping her face in his hands, looking down into her crystal eyes swimming in an ocean of confusion and heartbreak. Those hypnotic eyes tormented him as he tried to pretend he shouldn't care about her. It was better when they were apart. But that was a lie. Katara was…everything.

"You're so beautiful," he said, allowing himself to move closer.

"Zuko…I don't know…"

Before she could make up her mind, he leaned down, softly kissing her lips. It was like a cool rain on a hot day. Every cell in him begged him for more, but he wouldn't force himself on her. Not after everything with Jet.

Slowly, he pulled away, trying to see her reaction. Katara blinked, causing the tears on her long lashes to cascade down her cheek to her neck. She didn't move forward, but she didn't move away.

Cautiously, Zuko leaned down again and kissed the tear from her neck, the saltiness lingering on his lips. When she didn't refute, he kissed her neck again, moving his hand to the small of her back, pulling her against him. He moved up her neck to her cheek, trying to control himself. She was intoxicating. Every inch of him wanted to explore every inch of her. Taking a deep breath, he pulled away.

"Don't." He heard her whisper. "Don't stop."

Burying his fingers in her hair, Zuko crashed his lips upon hers. Unlike before, Katara responded ferociously, lacing her fingers through his hair, pulling him tight against her. He gripped her body with both hands, pushing her back until she was against the wall. A soft moan escaped from her lips as he retreated down her neck once more, his hands feeling their way lower than before. When she didn't protest again, he gripped her thighs, causing her to gasp as he hoisted her legs up. She quickly wrapped them around his waist, clutching on to him like her life depended on it.

He pressed his body against hers. How long had he wanted this? _Too long_, he thought as his fingers brushed the hem of her shirt. Still fighting on whether he should move further or not, Katara decided for him, traveling her hands up his shirt, pulling it over his head with such force he stood still. Her cool hands on his flesh sent chills down his spine, allowing his hand to travel a little higher up hers as he kissed her once more. Her fingers danced across his skin, causing his self control to dwindle. Before he completely lost it, Katara pulled away, looking down at his chest. Breathing heavy, he watched her as she traced the muscles on his stomach. He was about to kiss her again when a look of concern passed over her face.

"What?" he said breathily.

"What happened?" she whispered. Zuko looked down to see her hand on a thick scar on his side. Irritated that the moment was gone, Zuko carefully let Katara down and put his shirt back on, keeping his back to her.

"Zuko, please," she asked desperately. "Talk to me."

It took everything he had not to walk away. He should have. Katara should never have to know what his life was like, into the dark secrets of the Lord family. But he knew if he ever wanted to be with her, truly be with her, she had to know.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for the wait! Life has been crazy! Enjoy this extra long chapter of Honor &amp; Assumption!:-)

Chapter Eleven

Date: October 19th, 2009

Time: 3:15PM

Place: Avatar Academy

Katara stared at Zuko's ridged back a hundred thoughts racing through her head at once. The turn of events was enough to send her into a whirlwind of confusing emotions; anger, hurt, passion, and worry. It was a wonder she could form two straight thoughts together. It probably didn't help that her system was still spinning from their intense kiss.

A hot blush spread throughout her body remembering how easily he had lifted her in his arms, the ardent longing with which he kissed her- like she was oasis to a man dying of thirst. Never in her life had she been kissed like that. The reasonable and sensible side of herself warned to not let something like that happen again but another part of her longed for just one more kiss. He was like a drug to her. She just wanted one more hit.

With that thought she internally scolded herself. What was she thinking?! Not less than an hour ago she had sworn to never speak to him again and now she was up in the schools secret greenhouse with the very man doing very compromising…activities. Who knew how far they would have gone if she hadn't gotten sight of the horrible bruising on his abdomen.

A shot of concern and worry raced through her as she wondered how he had acquired such an injury. She knew he didn't play soccer anymore so that was out. Katara didn't remember him mentioning that he fought Jet the night of the party so she honestly had no clue as to where the bruising had originated. But from the short observation she had she would guess he had taken quite a beating to form that type of injury.

"Zuko, please just talk to me! Help me to understand! I'm so confused. Please." Her voice shook uncontrollably at the 'please'. She just wanted answers, to just make sense of everything that had happened between them. Where had it gone wrong?

He let out a heavy sigh and turned around slowly, his golden eyes gazing at her like she was the sun in a very dark world. "When I tell you what you want to know you'll never want to have anything to do with me."

His words made her shiver with foreboding. It couldn't possibly be that bad could it?

Zuko rubbed a hand over his mouth and jaw as he leaned against a table, "I guess I'll just start from the beginning." He said the words while looking down at his feet. His voice was laced with sorrow and defeat.

"Growing up in my family was difficult. Not in a 'we can't afford anything' way but in a 'you'll never be enough no matter what' way. All I ever wanted was my father's love and approval. He made me and Azula learn martial arts from him and spare with him every single night. I did everything he ever wanted me to do and worked hard to excel, but I could never quite meet the mark of his expectations. Azula never had that problem. She was and still is the only one who could make him proud." There was a sharp bitterness in his voice that made Katara's heart ache.

"But it was easy to not care about being my father's greatest disappointment because I was my mother's greatest joy. She loved me so completely and was always there for me, encouraging me, urging me to rise above my father's cruelty and become a man that was strong in character and compassion. My mom cultivated a love of reading and intellectual thought within me but my father insisted on me being involved in athletics instead. So I started soccer and worked my butt off to be the best, the MVP. And I reached that level, finally, after years and years of hard work and dedication. But it still wasn't enough for him. He always wanted more." There was a small hitch in his voice belaying his strong emotions. Katara slowly moved toward him as he continued to speak.

"And that's how my life was for as long as I can remember; my father being disappointed and my mother loving me through the hurt and pain of his disappointment and rejection." He ran a shaky hand through his thick dark hair. "When my mom left-" He broke off his voice thick with sorrow and cleared his throat, "when she left I was devastated. She was my life raft in the ocean of my father's disappoint and when she was gone it was like being plunged into the cold dark waves."

Tears welled in Katara's eyes as he related his story. He spoke with such a numbness that made her heart beat harder. She had never known anyone speak with such hopelessness in her life.

"Once she was gone, life at home got worse and worse until one day I couldn't take it anymore. I was so angry at everyone, especially my father because I knew he was the reason for my mom leaving. How could she stay when he was so cruel with his words and actions? So one night when he made an offhand comment about her I lost it. It was like I wasn't even in control of my body. All I saw was red.

The next thing I knew I was on the ground and in the worst pain I'd ever felt in my entire life. It hurt to move, to breathe, to even think. I passed out and woke up in the hospital. I was there for a week. My dad put me there, was the cause of this. " He said the words softly as he gestured to the scar on his face.

She could see him visibly withdrawing into the darkness of his past and she wanted nothing more than to drag him back into the light. She laid a gently hand on his arm wanting him to know he wasn't alone. Not anymore.

"The pain eventually faded until there was nothing except this numbness- this soul crushing numbness in my soul. Nothing excited me or entertained me. Life had no joy. I felt nothing. It was like the sun stopped shining and I was drowning in nothingness" Zuko finally looked up, his eyes locking with hers. "Until you."

Katara shuddered at the intensity of which he looked at her. She broke the connection between their gazes by looking down at her shoes. Silently, she processed everything that Zuko had just relieved to her. His father was verbally and physically abusive. Anger at his father and his cruelty to his only son encompassed her.

"My dad makes me spare with him as punishment for disappointing him. Azula got a hold of my report card and gave it to him. I'm not doing very well in many classes because- well just because I didn't see the point in trying anymore. Not with her gone."

Katara's eyes snapped to his once again, "Zuko your father is physically abusing you. You need to report it!"

A short harsh laugh escaped his lips, "Do you really think anyone- the police or even CPS- would go against my father?"

Her heart sank at his words because they were true. No one consciously went against Ozai Lord. No one opposed him. Money was power, and Zuko's father had loads of both. It was no secret that Ozai Lord had public officials and counsel people on his payroll.

"So you just live with it?" She asked her words were quiet but strong.

"What else am I supposed to do?!" He yelled explosively. She flinched away from him, his outburst startling her. Immediately remorse filled his eyes. Zuko grabbed her hand and held on to it as if his life depended on it, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you. I just hate talking about my father. It's a hopeless situation." He let go of her hand and stepped away running his hands through his hair. It was a motion that Katara assumed he made when feeling frustrated.

"There's always hope, Zuko. Maybe it might not seem like it but hope is always there. Things can change, be better than they were." She said the words as much to herself as to him.

"Enough about my father. What I really wanted to talk about- what I had Toph bring you here for- was my actions this past weekend. I can't explain everything but I can tell you that right now I don't have the luxury of acting on my own wishes and desires." He said gently talking her hand once again.

She shook her head in confusion, her forehead creased from confusion, "I don't understand."

"I know- I know. It has to do with Azula- she has leverage over me, I can't say what but she's making me date her friend Mai. But trust me when I say if things were different- if my life was normal and my sister wasn't the devil- nothing on earth would keep me from being with you." Zuko moved his hands to lightly touch her face.

"So what are you saying, that you want some secret romantic relationship?"

He let out a sad chuckle, "No you deserve better than that. All I wanted was to explain myself. I can't stand the thought of you hating me for what I did- not calling you, pursing a relationship like I'd hoped. Just you understanding the reasons for my actions is enough. I know better than to ask for more." His golden eyes shimmered with longing, sadness, and wistfulness as he continued to hold her face in his hands so very gently.

"I could never hate you." She whispered as she was drawn in by his gaze.

Her breathing stumbled when his eyes flickered downward to her mouth and lingered there. Slowly his gaze drifted back to her azure eyes. A haze of tension floated around them drawing them closer. Her eyes drifted closed. Instead of the feeling of his mouth on hers, she felt the hot press of his lips on her forehead. She would be lying if she said she wasn't a little disappointed when he stepped away from her.

Zuko let out a sigh and shook his head as if to clear his head, "Uh I think a few hours ago your reaction to seeing me would suggest you hated me."

"Oh. Yeah. I was pretty horrible back there, but it wasn't just because of you." With a sigh she took a step backward furthering the distance between them. She needed to start thinking with her head instead of her hormones.

"What other than my incredibly douchebag moves could cause such a huge outburst of anger?"

Katara stared at him wondering if she should tell him about her dad missing. It wasn't like him knowing would change anything and honestly she supposed her telling someone might help relieve…well something.

"Do you remember how I told you my dad is a navy seal?"

"Yeah I remember everything you've told me." He stated matter of fact. A warm feeling spread through her chest at his words.

"Well yesterday we got the news that he and his unit have been MIA for a while now. They went on a black-op mission in some country we aren't allowed to know the name of and they haven't been heard from since. His commanding officer told my Gran Gran to prepare for the worst. When I saw you in the hallway I just took out all my frustrations and anger out on you." The words she spoke blew away the warmth that Zuko had caused and replaced it with a coldness.

"I'm so sorry Katara." The sincerity and compassion of his words broke the dam of emotions she had managed to haphazardly build since her last breakdown.

She squeezed her eyes tight, hoping to keep the tears at bay. Zuko had seen her meltdown more than she was comfortable. She was so tired of her bouts of tears but it was like someone had turned on a faucet and she had no idea how to turn it off. Her plan was completely obliterated when his hard warm arms wrapped around her in a fierce hug.

The tears slipped from her eyes but thankfully she didn't start her ugly sob sounds. For once she didn't make a sound. The tears streamed down her face, soaking Zuko's shirt while he rubbed comforting circles in her back.

"I wish I could do something for you." He mumbled into her hair.

Katara shook her head as she took a steadying breath and moved out of his embrace, "You caring is enough," She wiped her face dry on her shirt sleeve and looked at his shirt with a grimace, "Sorry for crying all over your shirt."

He gave her a smile before waving her comment off, "Don't even worry about it. For once I was useful- your own personal cry towel." His self-depreciating joke made her both happy and sad. Happy that he was trying in his own way to cheer her up and sad because beneath the joke she was sure that Zuko had come to see himself as useless- not good enough.

Blast his horrible father! How someone could be so cruel to their own child was a mystery. The fact that he would physically punish his son for not meeting his expectations of excellence made her sick to her stomach. The feeling of helplessness in helping him didn't help either. But an idea began to form.

"Zuko I have an idea. You said your dad was upset over your grades and that's why you got hurt. So I was thinking maybe after school you could meet me at the library and I'll help catch you up with everything. By the time finals roll around and the next report cards are sent I'm sure I could have you as an A and B student. So what do you think?" Katara asked hesitantly, seeing the look he was sending her way. She chewed her bottom lip nervously as he continued to stare. The look was a heated mixture of desire, hope, gratitude, and something else she couldn't quite place.

Slowly the look disappeared. He shook his head in decline, "No it won't work. I can't be seen with you in public- it has to do with Azula and the leverage she has over me." His shoulders slumped in defeat but Katara was never one to give up easily.

"Well if we just can't be seen in public together just come over my house."

"No that won't work either. She would know if I was going to your house."

"Hmmm, okay well why don't we just meet here?" She asked spreading her hands and motioning to the green room they were in.

"Maybe…I don't know, it's risky. Azula would be curious why I'm suddenly staying at school when I normally get away as fast as humanly possible."

"Zuko if you're going to raise your grades you're going to need help. I have a feeling you probably haven't taken notes in class. And even though I am a junior I'm taking mostly senior classes so I have all the material. Please let me help you."

"I want to say, I really really do but I can't think of anyplace…" His sentence trailed off as a loud noise reverberated from below.

Katara's heart beat faster as she heard footsteps begin to ascend. If what he said was true it was paramount that no one found them together. "Hide!" She loudly whispered while pointing underneath on of the long tables.

Zuko dropped and rolled underneath and out of view. Katara took a steadying breath and tried to look normal as the door swung open. She looked up and into the kind old eyes of Professor Iroh.

"Oh, Miss Pura! What a surprise seeing you here! I didn't think anyone knew about my little oasis."

"Ye-yeah I sort of found it. I didn't realize it was off limits." She replied shakily her heart thumping like a conga drum, lying to professor wasn't something she took lightly.

"Oh it's not off limits, this greenhouse is open to anyone who finds it and wants to partake in the serenity that growing plants can provide." He explained as he picked up a water can and began watering the verdant plants. "I hope you're feeling better from earlier, Katara."

Her breath came out unsteadily as her teacher moved closer and closer to the table where Zuko was currently hiding.

"Uh-um, yes." She hastily proclaimed in a high-pitched voice that was not her own.

"You don't sound very sure." He replied his eyes twinkling like he knew some secret she wasn't aware of.

"I've just been under a lot of stress lately." Her hand trembled as she pushed a lock of hair behind her ear- a nervous habit she hoped Iroh wouldn't catch on to.

"Would that stress have anything to do with the boy hiding underneath that table?" He asked so nonchalantly that it took Katara a moment to realize that the jig was up. They were caught. And by her professor.

A groan that could only belong to Zuko sounded from beneath the table and a moment later his body inched out relieving himself. "Hello uncle." Zuko mumbled out with another groan.

Uncle? Professor Iroh was Zuko's uncle?! How did she not know that? In the back of her mind she remembered that Iroh's last name was Lord but she would never have guessed he was related to the Lord's! That would make him Ozai's brother!

"Zuko, well I am surprised to see you up here with my top scoring student. Happily surprised." The older man smiled and winked over at Katara making her eyes go wide. Whatever she might have expect to happen this wasn't it.

"Professor Iroh, you're Zuko's uncle?" She asked still not believing what she was clearly hearing and seeing.

"Yes Miss Pura, Zuko is my nephew. His father and I are brothers. However, I don't think that is information that he or Azula typically shares with their classmates."

Katara could only stare with mouth agape at the revelation. Never in a thousand years would she have thought Professor Iroh was a part of Zuko's seriously dysfunctional family. He acted nothing like them. Professor Iroh was like Santa Clause and Mr. Rogers wrapped up in one whereas Ozai Lord was compare to the devil. How they could be brothers was unfathomable.

"So may I ask why both of you are up here and why he was hiding underneath the table?" He inquired in a kind nonjudgmental fashion.

"It's sort of a long story." She replied with a loud sigh.

"I have time if you'd both like to share."

Katara looked over at Zuko with questioning eyes uncertain if he wanted to disclose what was going on between them. Zuko looked back and forth between his uncle and her and she could see the mental struggle he was having inside of himself. She remained silent as Zuko began pacing back and forth, his hand running through his dark hair a sign of mental distress she was beginning to recognize.

After what seemed like hours Zuko stopped pacing and sighed heavily before nodding his head toward her. Katara's heart squeezed painfully at the look of resignation on his face. Katara knew he thought it was pointless to bring his uncle into their situation but deep in her heart she felt that if anyone could help it was Professor Iroh. She gave Zuko a reassuring smile before turning towards Iroh to explain everything from the beginning.

Date: November 19th, 2009

Time: 3:05 PM

Place: Avatar Academy

The bell rang signaling the end of classes for the day and Zuko breathed a sigh of relief. Never in his life had he been so excited for Thanksgiving Break. The last month had been tough on him. He could finally say he was caught up in all his classes and actually getting decent grades but it had not been easy.

He smiled thinking of the people who had made it all possible- his uncle Iroh and Katara. Looking back he was extremely grateful that his uncle had found him and Katara up in the greenhouse a month ago. At first he had been hesitant of sharing that was going on with his uncle since he didn't believe it would help anything. Boy had he been wrong.

After Katara had finished explaining what was going on Iroh had leaned against a table silently as his eyes went from Katara to him. When he did speak it was to offer a plan of action that would work for all parties. Katara would go to Iroh's house every other day under the pretense of extracurricular study to bulk up her transcripts even though she didn't really need to and he would go to get tutoring lessons from his uncle.

At first Zuko scoffed at the idea but Katara grabbed onto it with both hands. Both his uncle and Katara persuaded him to at least try to see if Azula would buy it. Astoundingly she had. When she asked why all of a sudden he was spending time with their uncle he told her it was to raise his grades because of the mandate their father had placed on him. The explanation had worked. Not since that first time did she ask him about it.

It had been the perfect plan which he would always thank his uncle for coming up with. His life had not turned into the living hell that he thought it would be because of the "deal" he and Azula made. Being Mai's "boyfriend" wasn't as bad because every other day at 4:00 he would study with Katara for two hours.

At the beginning, they had both agreed that their relationship would be entirely professional since it would be less complicated that way. And for the first week and a half it had been a strictly professional relationship, nothing untoward. But slowly the playful teasing, light but searing touches, and lingering glances of longing had started. Before long Katara had started asking him to explain what the leverage Azula had over him was and every time he had quickly changed the subject.

Lying to her, even by omission, was beginning to wear on him. She deserved the truth but he was certain if she knew that she was the leverage that she would do something drastic. In the month he had known her, he had found out that she was am extremely headstrong person and did not bow down to those who tried to roll over her. She stood up to injustice and corruption.

The last couple weeks she had been urging him to have the courage to fight against Azula's tyrannical wishes regardless of the leverage she held over him. If only Katara realized it was her own reputation that he was trying to protect. However, he didn't doubt for a moment that if Katara knew that Azula had control of the video that showed her in that compromising position with Jet the night of that damnable party that she still wouldn't stop encouraging him to not bow down to Azula's demands. But he couldn't let her throw away everything she had worked so hard for her entire high school career. She deserved everything she wanted and that video floating around in cyber space would sabotage it all.

As he walked out of the school a blast of icy air hit him in the face causing him to shiver. Even though it wasn't even December yet it felt like it. The high for the day was a bitter 20 degrees. Apparently, some meteorologist were calling for a big snowstorm within the next few days. He hoped it happened tomorrow since the winter formal was on Saturday and he really didn't want to take Mai.

Being Mai's "boyfriend" was the one thing that put the biggest damper on his otherwise enjoyable existence. That and not being able to see Katara as much as he wanted. At least he had the constellation of Mai not being a big talker. She was normally quiet which was nice considering he really didn't have anything to talk to her about anyway. Lately, whenever he had asked if she wanted him to come over she had declined. He could only wish she was getting tired of his company and would break up with him. But seeing as the formal was in two days it wasn't likely.

Zuko checked his watch as he slid into his car. If he hurried he would be able to reach his destination without running into Katara. He frowned a little to himself for what he was doing but fought down the guilt since what he was doing wasn't hurting anyone. Regardless, he doubted he could deny himself this one pleasure.

He had learned from Katara three weeks ago that both her and her brother Sokka normally didn't get home until around five in the evening because Katara tutored and Sokka hung out with his girlfriend Suki. So on the nights that he didn't go to his uncle's house to study with Katara he went to her house and spent time with Gran Gran.

At first he felt awkward going there and insisting that Katara not know about his visits but it was becoming such a nice routine. He would go there after school- once making sure Katara wouldn't be there- and spend time talking with Kanna. Mostly they talked about Kanna's life since he wasn't comfortable talking about his most of the time. He didn't mind it though, he actually enjoyed listening to Katara's Gran Gran talk about her life since it was truly fascinating.

He soon realized that Katara got her thirst for justice from her Gran Gran. When Kanna was in her mid-twenties she had been extremely influential in taking down the corrupt company she worked for that was involved in a pyramid scheme which was bankrupting thousands. She had been the executive secretary to the CEO and once she realized what had been going on she had gone to the FBI and FTC. She had given the vital information that aided in putting the leaders of the financial scheme behind bars.

Zuko was never bored listening to the stories she shared with him. He was incredibly thankful for the kindness she showed to him. As a way to thank her he had started helping out with little things around the house that needed fixing. He had cleaned out the gutters, fixed the front door that had banged loudly every time it closed, raked the leaves outside, and other little things like that. She only allowed him to do so much even though he insisted it wasn't a bother.

He thoroughly enjoyed helping out the sweet old lady. She was kind enough to let him come over since he hated going home- if you could call a museum type mansion a home. Kanna was also kind enough to not tell Katara of his frequent visits but it was probably only because he had disclosed why he and Katara could not be together.

He thought back to the conversation that had led him to finally having to be truthful about everything:

_ Zuko came back into the warm pumpkin spiced smelling house after racking up the leaves in the front yard. He blew on his cold hands trying to bring back the warmth into his appendages. He breathed in the mouthwatering scent of the pumpkin treat Kanna was baking in the kitchen. _

_ "Mrs. Pura, I just wanted to let you know I finished before I go." He said sticking his head into the kitchen and quickly waving hoping to make a quick exit. Kanna had been trying to get him to stay for dinner for the last couple of visits and he knew that was one thing he absolutely could not do. _

_ "Wait just one cotton pickin' second young man." She said using her 'you are going to do what I say' voice. _

_ He hesitantly walked into the kitchen not wanting to have to decline her gracious offer once again. "Yes Mrs. Pura?" _

_ "Oh Zuko, how many times do I have to tell you? Please call me Kanna. Truly I don't mind." She grabbed his hand and led him over to a chair. "Now I insist you stay for dinner. I know for a fact that Katara is not mad at you any longer for anything that might have happened so that can't possibly be the reason you keep declining." Her grey eyes shone with extreme intelligence. There would be no way for him to lie about why he couldn't stay and honestly he didn't think he could ever lie to her._

_ "I can't stay Kanna." _

_ "Why? Unless you give me a good reason I swear I will keep you hostage and force feed you if I have to." She explained, matter of fact._

_ Zuko couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped him from the mental image her words produced but the look of absolute seriousness that was on Kanna's face stopped him short. He sobered quickly. A deep sadness encompassed him. If only things could be different. _

_ "Zuko, you know you can tell me whatever is going on. In all my long years I have found that talking about something that seems impossible to overcome with someone else is when we are able to find the solution." She patted his hand that he had not realized he had clenched. _

_ "That's just the thing I know the solution. The problem is the solution would ruin a wonderful person's reputation and harm their future." He shoulders slumped forward as he shook his head. The situation was impossible. _

_ "Tell me Zuko how you staying for dinner would ruin my granddaughters reputation abd future?" _

_Zuko's eyes snapped to Kanna's. How had she known it was Katara he was speaking about? But it probably shouldn't have been a surprise. Kanna saw much more than anyone allowed for her to see. She had a sixth sense for discerning the intents of people. _

_ A bone deep sigh escaped him, there would be no lying or hiding the truth at this point. So he began explaining slowly at first and then in a vomiting rush of words he couldn't stop. He hadn't realized how much of a burden of keeping everything to himself had been. He felt ten pounds lighter once he finished his confession. _

_ His eyes were glued to the table too nervous up. Kanna's weathered, wrinkled hand reached out and raised his chin so that he was forced to look into her old grey eyes. Tears shimmered there like diamonds. _

_ "Thank you." _

_ Surprise hit him like a brick to the stomach, "Why are you thanking me? I've been lying to you and your granddaughter. You should hate me." _

_ "Why would I hate you when everything you are doing is to protect my granddaughter's future?" _

_ He was speechless at her words. _

_ "It is real love that thinks of others before one's self. Everything you have done shows that you are an honorable man. I couldn't be more proud if you were my own son." Kanna's words caused his heart to clench and a mist of tears to form in his eyes. Not since his mother had left had someone said they were proud of him. _

_ He cleared his throat and sniffed back the tears, "I'm surprised you aren't mad that I just took on all of this on myself without at least letting Katara have a say in it since all of this concerns her. If she knew I know she would never let me keep going on with the pretense of dating Mai and being under Azula's thumb. She's not the type of person to have her life dictated for her." _

_ "Yes, what you say is true. Katara and I are very similar in that regard but as her grandmother and now most likely her permanent guardian I have to think about her future first and foremost. If Katara knew she would most likely waltz straight up to your sister and tell her to release the video and damn the consequences since it would free you to do what you want. But that would ruin her future like you said. Which is why I won't tell her anything that you told me." There was a deep sadness in Kanna's eyes which further added to the hopelessness Zuko was beginning to feel about the situation. _

_He feared that the moments he would ever have with Katara were the short ones at his uncle's house every other day. And eventually when his grades got better he wouldn't have the excuse of being tutored by his uncle and those short meetings that they had would be gone. Sooner or later the only thing he would be left with would be brief glances in the school hallways. His heart ached at the thought. _

"_I should go. Katara said she had a short tutoring session today. I don't want to risk running into her." Zuko explained standing up and pulling on his gloves and coat. _

"_I understand." Kanna said nodding solemnly, "Here take this, I made a whole loaf for you." She said wrapping a large loaf of pumpkin bread for him to take with him. _

_He smiled appreciatively and leaned down to place a small kiss on her cheek, "Thank you for understanding." _

"_No thank you. You're welcome to come by anytime you need to talk about anything at all. Keep being strong. This won't last forever." _

Zuko snapped back to the present as he parked a block away from the Pura's house. He got out and jogged the rest of the way. The sharp cold wind cut through him and he looked forward to the warmth that would envelop him once he reached the house. It was more than just a physical warmth too, no the warmth he felt every time he came to Katara's house went soul deep.

He knocked on the door and moments later he was ushered into the house. Kanna pulled him in for the customary hug greeting before leading him into the kitchen. She asked him how his day of school had gone before pulling out a baking sheet of what looked like apple turnovers. Every time he came she had some new treat for him to sample. If he wasn't careful he would grow two sizes.

"School was alright. Nothing interesting really happened."

"Well sometimes that's a good thing." She said placing a plate filled with the turnovers on the table, "When do you get your next report card? Katara was telling me how well you're doing in your tutoring sessions. She said it won't be much longer and you won't even need her help" She beamed at him with pride.

His heart warmed at her words knowing that Katara spoke of him and that she was proud he was doing well in school but at the same time ice bit into that warmth knowing that his time with Katara was coming to an end. Zuko's smile was halfhearted as he accepted the turnover Kanna offered.

"Next report card comes out the week after finals which are two weeks after break." He replied before sinking his teeth into the warm delicious pastry. A moan of pleasure was impossible to silence. Kanna could start a bakery if she wanted with all the amazing baked goods she made.

"So still some time to raise the grades?"

"Yeah, with Katara's help my grades are already getting back to par. Hopefully my father will think it's acceptable." A frown marred his face as he thought how most likely no matter what he got on his report card it wouldn't be enough.

"Well regardless of what that report card says Zuko I am so proud of the work that you've done. Katara tells me you are the most dedicated person she's ever tutored."

A hot flush of pleasure raced through his veins. This was the second time Kanna had mentioned that Katara talked about him with her. He rubbed his mouth trying to stop the smile of happiness from forming and giving him away. Kanna had started to be able to read him like a book just through his mannerisms.

"Zuko, there is something that we need to talk about. I've been putting it off because of the whole Azula situation but recently I've been seeing a difference in both you and Katara that is hard to ignore especially in regards to Katara." Her words made him sit up straighter in his chair. He could tell by her tone of voice that she was preparing to begin a serious conversation.

"What do you mean? What difference?"

"Well Katara has been mentioning you more and more in our conversations and she gets this dreamy love-struck look when she thinks I'm not looking and I am almost completely sure you're the cause of it. And you gets this hopeful longing look every time I mention her. I know you both agreed in the beginning to keep your relationship strictly professional but I think if you're honest with yourself you'd admit that isn't the way things are going."

It was if a bucket of cold water had been dumped on him with no warning. Everything Kanna said was what he had been struggling with the last two weeks. It was getting harder and harder to spend time with Katara without showing her how much she mattered to him. Just the day before they had fallen into a heated moment where they seemed to be two magnetics drawing them closer together and he had almost given into the desire to kiss her.

"Now I can tell by that look your giving me that you know what I'm saying is true so don't even bother trying to deny it."

"I don't deny it." He whispered painfully.

"And we both know that as long as Azula has control of that video that you cannot be with Katara in the way that she deserves without risking her future." She added sadly.

"Yes, I know."

"So what I have to talk to you about are boundaries for when you both are finally together."

Zuko stared at Kanna his mouth opening and closing as he tried to form a coherent thought. _What is she talking about? She just said we can't be together did she? _

"I- I don't understand. You said yourself us being together will ruin her future."

"It probably will, but I know my granddaughter and I can tell you right now with absolute certainty that she is forming an attachment to you that is stronger than I have seen with any other young man. Tell me this, has she been urging you to stand up against Azula and just do what you want regardless of the leverage she has?"

Zuko swallowed past the lump in his throat and nodded.

"She is going to keep at you about that until you give in. Trust me I know. She gets her stubbornness and tenacity from me. Eventually, in a moment of weakness you will break. How could you not against the woman that you love?"

He shook his head, "No I won't tell her. I can't. It would ruin her! I can't let her throw everything she has worked so hard for! She wants to go to an Ivy League school, she's even talked about applying Oxford and Cambridge. She has no chance of that with that video going out. Trust me Azula would spread it around infecting everything, tainting her work- all the good she's done, gone in an instant. I can't let that happen."

"I believe you Zuko when you say that but at the same time Katara has a way of making things go her way. I wouldn't be surprised if she just bypasses you altogether and goes straight to your sister to find out what exactly is the leverage she has over you. That's how much Katara is starting to care about you. She would face your sister for you."

Zuko slid back from the table and started pacing the kitchen floor. He couldn't let that happen. Katara would escalate the problem if she went to Azula. He had to figure out a way to not let it happen.

"I have a feeling that sooner rather than later that the truth of all of this is going to come out. So for the sake of argument and regardless of what the consequences of you two being together will be, what are your intentions toward my granddaughter?"

A hundred thoughts were zooming through his mind but he zeroed in on the question Kanna had lobbied his way. "I love your granddaughter Mrs. Pura." He used her formal title knowing that in this conversation she was Mrs. Pura, Katara's grandmother and guardian not Kanna his refuge from his horrible life.

"Yes I can see by your actions that you love her and you want to protect her future but what else will you protect her from?"

"I'd protect her with my very life if I had to." His words were laced with conviction.

She nodded her head, "I believe you. But would you protect her from yourself?"

He frowned at her words. Protect her from himself? He would never hurt her. He'd rather die than hurt her. "I would never hurt her."

"You mistake my meaning. What I mean Zuko is would you protect her purity from yourself?" Her words were softly spoken but they hit him like a brick. Heat rushed to his face at the question. Talking about sex with Katara's Gran Gran was not something he ever thought he would be doing.

"I'm not going to make any assumptions or claims but I think you have more experience in that area than Katara. She has had some dates here and there throughout the years but she has never had a steady boyfriend or someone that she cares for as much as she does you. If her father was here he would be having this conversation with you but things as they are this task falls to me." Kanna watched him with gentle eyes.

"I know this isn't a conversation you want to have but it is necessary. I know kids nowadays think its lame to not be sexually active and think people who don't partake in such actions to be prudish or some such other nonsense. But I know how powerful sex is- it binds you to the other person in the soul. For Katara I have always told her what a precious gift it is and to protect it for the person she is to marry. Old fashioned? Maybe. But that is how she was taught by not only me but her mother while she was alive. So I want to make sure that you will help her in protecting that part of herself.

Now before you give your answer I want to tell you a story. It was many years ago when my husband- God rest him- was giving the same sort of talk to our son, Katara's father. You see Hakoda had been dating Katara's mother Kya off and on since sophomore year in high school. They became exclusive junior year and spent all their time together. Well one day my husband and I came home early from date night because I wasn't feeling well. To make a long story short we walked in on them _in flagrante delicto_," She stopped and chuckled while Zuko moaned in horror, this was something he definitely didn't want to hear.

"Suffice it to say both Hakoda and Kya were embarrassed beyond belief. I sat down with Kya and talked with her about what happened. She was raised in a household as the same as my own. One where you were taught to wait for marriage. After a little perusaion she explained the Hokada had been pressuring her to go all the way since they had been dating exclusively for almost six months and his friends were starting to rag on him about it. I told my husband and boy was he furious. That his son would pressure that sweet young girl to have sex when she was convicted to wait until marriage. My husband sat Hakoda down to discuss what has happened and how it shouldn't happen until when and if they married. My son told him that he had sexual needs like a real man and Kya was his girlfriend so what was the big deal? And do you know what my husband said?" Kanna questioned him. Zuko shook his head not having a clue.

"My husband told him that being a real man was putting his needs- sexual or otherwise- second to the woman he loved. A real man uses discipline to control himself and those urges- to protect the woman's virtue until they were at a level of commitment where they were ready to be bound to each other through marriage. Because true love doesn't take. True love waits and sacrifices and wants the best for the other person. Even at the pain of not getting what you want. Hadoka and Kya married the summer the after graduation. He came back and thanked my husband for what he said because it was so special having waited until marriage to take that step with Kya." She finished the story with a smile while he continued pacing.

"Now I've seen how much you have denied yourself of joy and happiness to protect Katara's future. So now I'll ask again. Will you protect her from yourself until you are at the level of commitment where you would marry her?" Kanna watched him silently as he sat back down across from her and considered her words.

Never in his life had he had a discussion even remotely like this. Katara had been raised to wait until marriage but was that something she truly wished to do? He would have a hard time not having sex with her if it was just something she had been taught but had never really wanted to do.

"Katara's said she wants to wait until marriage to have…" He shrugged not being able to say sex in front of Kanna.

"Yes, it is something she decided when she was in middle school. The subject was discussed extensively with her father and me."

He ran a hand through his hair and chewed on the inside of his mouth, "I love Katara and if she decided to wait than I'll wait."

"It needs to be more than that Zuko. Will you protect her from herself if there ever is a time where in the heat of the moment she loses sight of her commitment that you will resist the temptation to lose yourself in her?"

An uncomfortable cough sounded as embarrassing heat rushed through him, "I give you my word I will protect from myself and herself if need be." He forced himself to meet her gaze as he said the words.

"Good. Than you have my blessing." The smile on her face could light up a Christmas tree.

"But I doubt any of that will matter since we can't be together." Zuko ran his hand through his hair as bone deep frustration gnawed at him. "Azula won't allow it. Not when she has that tape of Katara."

"What tape of me?" The soft sweet voice that had become like a balm to his soul asked from the doorway.

Zuko's golden gaze swung to meet her cobalt blue one. She stood in the doorway her arms wrapped around her stomach as a confused frown marred her lovely face. How she had walked in without either him or Kanna could only be accounted to the fact that he had fixed the front door which would have normally alerted him to anyone coming in. His good deed had damned him. How ironic.

"Zuko, what tape does Azula have of me?" She asked with more force as she moved further into the room.

He let out a groan and covered his face in his hands. He heard Kanna excuse herself saying that they needed to talk alone. Great, now he didn't even have her to help me explain. This couldn't be happening.

For a month he had successfully kept her in the dark all for the sake of protecting her future. He had lived through the horribleness of having Azula order him to be the attentive boyfriend to Mai and he had endured all of it gladly because Katara's future would be the one she had worked so hard for but once she knew the truth it would go up in smoke. There was no way he would be able to leave this house without telling the complete and absolute truth. And once she knew he knew she would stand up to his sister and damn herself in the process. Because of him.

He had wrecked her life. She had been nothing but goodness and kindness to him. A light in darkening world. His salvation. And what had he done? He had brought her down into the darkness and sludge of his messed up life. His selfishness did this to her. His not being able to leave her alone. It was his fault. All his fault.

"Zuko, I am going to ask you one more time or I am walking up the stairs and leaving. What. Tape. Does. She. Have."

He messed his hair for the umpteenth time. His heart began racing like a horse at the Kentucky Derby. With a sigh of resignation he looked up into her eyes which were a storm of emotion. "Okay." He whispered hoarsely as he motioned for her to sit down.

She sat down slowly and placed her hands on the table. He reached his hand out to touch hers but she shook her head as she drew it back. He sighed sadly, he knew he had just lost her trust. What had he expected? That she would be happy that he hadn't told her the truth or that he visited her Gran Gran on a normal and frequent basis?

"Before I tell you, I just need you to know that everything I did was for you. Please know that. I would do anything for you because I – I love you." The words wrenched out of him painfully. It was the first time he had said the words though they had been burning inside for almost the moment he bumped into her which seemed like a lifetime ago.

With agony at knowing the tumultuous relationship that they had built would soon come crumbling down he stared at her unabashedly taking in the wonderfulness of her form; her flashing blue eyes, her luscious, long hair, her full lips. There was only two possible outcomes after everything was on the table.

Either she would hate him for not telling her the truth and letting her make her own decisions or she would go and confront Azula. Out of the two options he hoped she picked the first because if she hated him she wouldn't risk losing her future. And although it would kill him to have her hate him, he loved her too much to watch her life be ruined because of him.


	12. Chapter 12

Two Honor &amp; Assumption chapters in one week! A present for all of you for being such amazing fans! Enjoy! :)

Chapter Twelve

Date: November 19th, 2009

Time: 5:00 PM

Place: Pura Residence

"Finally done for the day," Katara said to herself as she walked up the steps to her house. With the end of the term coming up, her tutoring and her secret tutoring with Zuko, she was exhausted. "I just need a nice cup of hot tea and..." She paused with her hand on the door knob. Voices were coming from the kitchen. _Who would be here at this hour?_ Sokka was still out with Suki, so she had gotten a ride home from the student she was tutoring. But Gran Gran was definitely home, but with who?

Taking a deep breath, Katara slowly turned the knob, praying the door wouldn't squeak like it usually did. But when she pushed on the tired wood, not a sound was made. Katara frowned. _There's no way Sokka fixed this._ An uneasy feeling settled in her stomach. If it wasn't Sokka...

Carefully slipping off her boots, she glided her socks against the hardwood floor, the voice growing more clear as she approached the warm kitchen. As soon as she was in the threshold, her stomach flipped uncontrollably. Sitting at her kitchen table was the man she adored more than anything in the world. _But what is he doing here? _She began to ponder the possibilities when she heard something that couldn't possibly be right.

"Azula won't allow it. Not when she has that tape of Katara," Zuko said, frustrated.

Confusion hit Katara like a tidal wave. _What is he talking about?_ she thought, clutching her stomach at the uneasy feeling that had returned. Before she could stop herself, she blurted out, "What tape of me?"

The groan that escaped from Zuko's lips as he buried his head in his hands should have been a warning, but, for some reason, it angered her. Taking a few steps in the room, she gave Gran Gran a look that she would pay for later. Luckily, Gran Gran got the hint and excused herself from the kitchen.

Katara placed her hands on her hips and stared at Zuko. "Zuko, what tape does Azula have of me?" He kept his face buried, as if hiding himself would cause her to forget he had ever said anything.

She had had her suspicions for awhile. Every time she had tried to ask Zuko what leverage Azula had over him, he would change the subject. When she tried to press harder, he would say he had to go. It broke her heart to see him so tormented. She promised herself that if there was any way she could take away the pain, she would.

But now, seeing how he was in her house, without ever telling her, infuriated her. _And Gran Gran, too!_ She couldn't believe both Zuko _and_ Gran Gran has conspired behind her back!

Frustration at Zuko, frustration at Gran Gran, and frustration at herself, boiled in her chest. "Zuko, I am going to ask you one more time or I am walking up the stairs and leaving. What. Tape. Does. She. Have."

She watched as Zuko roughly ran his fingers through his hair, clearly distressed as to what was happening around him. After a few moments, he looked up at her, his eyes filled with defeat and regret. "Okay."

Slowly, Katara walked to the opposite side of the table. When she was seated, Zuko reached out for her hand. She pulled it away, immediately regretting it when she saw the look on his face. She wanted to trust him, she wanted to be with him, only him, forever. But when he was holding on to secrets, there was no way they could be together.

Zuko cleared his throat, causing Katara to focus all her attention on him. "Before I tell you, I just need you to know that everything I did was for you. Please know that. I would do anything for you because I – I love you."

She froze. _He-he loves me?_ She tried to contain her grin, but couldn't. After all this time of hiding their relationship, Zuko finally admitted that he loved her. She was about to say she forgived him when her eyes locked on his. They weren't full of the hope and joy hers held, but of pain and rejection.

Her smile lessened until there was nothing left. Worry sent shivers up her spine. "Zuko, what's going on?" He looked down at his hands, rubbing the calluses on his knuckles. Katara could see the frustration vibrating through his body. His muscles were tight as he took a deep breath in and began to speak.

"Do you remember the night of Jet's party?" He said, barely above a whisper.

Fear gripped Katara's heart as she recalled the events that played out that night. She had tried to forget the way Jet's body felt against hers, how stupid she had been to think he was different. She nodded, gulping down the lump in her throat. She had never seen Zuko so cautious and scared before. A cold sweat began to form on her brow.

Zuko breathed again, this time softer. He looked up, his golden eyes brimming with tears of failure. "After I knew you were safe with Toph, I went back."

"You what?" Katara blinked in confusion, then narrowed her eyes at him. "Why did you go back?"

Zuko slammed his fist on the table, standing up from his chair. She jumped back. "Because I know what kind of guy Jet is, Katara! He was only using you! And you..." Zuko trailed off, turning away from her. He gripped his head with both of his hands as if trying to rip out an image that would never leave.

"I what?" Katara said softer. She had never seen this rage in Zuko before, at least not with her.

"You feel into his trap, just like he wanted," he responded, back still turned to her.

"What do you mean?" Her fear began to churn into panic at Zuko's silence. Suddenly, he turned to face her then walked towards her, dropping to his knees when he approached her chair.

"I never wanted it to happen," he said, his forehead resting on her knees. She could see his shoulders trembling, fighting back the sobs tearing him from inside.

"What happened Zuko?" She asked, lightly placing her hand on his back, stroking his shoulder blade.

The quietest of whispers escaped from his lips. "Jet filmed you."

Katara's hand stopped. "What?"

Zuko lifted his head. Tears were streaming down his face, accentuating the gold in his eyes. "You were drunk, you didn't know what you were doing and he knew it and I didn't know how else to protect you!"

Katara could feel the blood draining from her face. One stupid decision, one stupid mistake would cost her everything. But she still didn't know how Azula fit into everything. Sliding off the chair, she got to her knees and faced Zuko, cupping his face in her hands. "Does Azula know about this?"

A growl escaped from Zuko's lips, then he bowed his head. "Unfortunately, yes. Because I told her."

Katara jerked back. "Why would you do that?"

"Because," Zuko looked up at her again, "If I didn't Jet would. He threatened me that he would. I didn't want you to suffer because of me."

Before she could say anything, he cupped her face, kissing her ferociously on the mouth. It wasn't a kiss of passion, but of desperation of losing everything.

"I love you, more than you can imagine," he said, stroking her cheeks, "I would do anything to protect you. Even be with a woman I don't love."

Katara placed her hands on Zuko's chest. "So, that's why you're dating Mai." She whispered.

Zuko took one of her hands, bringing it up to his mouth and kissing it gently. "If I could be with anyone, it would be you. I will always choose you."

Katara was about to explain how he shouldn't sacrifice his happiness for her. How she wanted him to be happy, too. She wanted them to be happy together. But before she even opened her mouth, an idea popped into her mind. An idea that maybe, just maybe release Azula's hold on Zuko.

She knew Zuko could see the flicker of the idea in her eyes. She quickly took his hands in hers and kissed them the way he had just done. "I love you, too."

Zuko's eyes widened in surprise. "You do?"

Katara laughed, pulling his face towards hers. "Of course I do." She then gave him the deepest, most passionate kiss she could muster. Apparently, it was good enough, for Zuko grasped her waist tight and pulled her onto his lap. The stayed kissing and holding each other until a shout sounded from the door.

"Whoa! What are you doing?!"

Before she could react, Zuko was pulled out from beneath her, causing her to flop to the floor. Katara looked up to see Sokka pinning Zuko against the refrigerator: his left forearm under Zuko's chin, his right, ready to strike.

"Sokka, no!" she shouted, jumping up and rushing towards them.

"Stay out of this, Katara," Sokka growled.

A fire ignited within her. "No, you stay out of it." Sokka looked at her in surprise. "You heard what I said. Now let him go."

With a growl, Sokka stepped away from Zuko, glaring as he walked towards Katara.

"We will discuss this later," he said before exited the kitchen.

Katara waited until Sokka's footsteps had traveled up the stairs to rush to Zuko.

"Are you alright?" she asked, searching his eyes.

"I'm better than alright," Zuko responded, his eyes holding the hope and joy hers had earlier.

Katara smiled. "You should probably go. I don't want you to get hurt." She held back the wince creeping up her neck. She didn't want him to go. She wanted him to stay and hold her the rest of the night. He was the only man she wanted to be with. But, she didn't want to see him in torment any longer. If she could save him from a small amount of misery, she would. It didn't matter what happened to her.

Before Zuko could think, she wrapped her arms around him again and kissed him deeply. He let out a groan, digging his finger tips into her hips, pressing them firmly against his. Katara's body raced with anticipation as she pressed herself as close as possible to him, feeling every inch of his muscles tensing against her body. Zuko's hands began to wander, causing her senses to go wild. Before she could reciprocate, Zuko froze. He pushed her away, shame covering his face.

"You're right," he said hoarsely. "I should go." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before practically running out the door.

Blatantly confused, Katara walked to the kitchen table and sat down. "Maybe I did something wrong," she said to herself. Before she could contemplate her actions, she remembered the idea.

Jumping up from the table, Katara ran to her messenger bag to retrieve her phone. Scrolling down, she pressed the contact name and began typing. After sending the text, she scrolled back up looking for one name in particular. Once found, she pressed the call button and waited.

After three rings, they picked up. "Hello?"

"Hi, how are you?"

"Katara? Hey! I'm great how are you?"

"I'm doing good. Hey, I need to ask you a favor."

"Anything, you name it."

"Can you meet me at Toph's house in about forty-five minutes?"

"Sure, Katara! Do I need to bring anything?"

"No, I think everything we'll need is there."

"Alright! See ya there!

"Ok. Thanks Aang."

"Why do I have to keep saving your butt every time you can't control your hormones?"

Katara sighed. "I know, I know I owe you."

"You better believe you do. Who's the twinkle toes?"

"Hi! I'm-"

"He's with me. Now can we go?"

Toph eyed Katara and Aang on the frontsteps of her mansion. A cool bead of seat dripped down her neck. If Toph didn't help them, she didn't know what she would do.

After a few agonizing moments, a smile broke out on Toph's face. "Of course I'll help. I love doing illegal things. Come on in."

Toph led Katara and Aang to the back room where she had previously learned about some of Zuko's life. _If only I could change all of it_, she thought to herself, remembering the scars on Zuko's body.

Toph booted up the super computer. "Alright, Sugar Queen," she glanced at Aang, "Twinkle Toes. What do we need to do?"

Aang's eyes grew wide as the computer screens came to life. "Is this the HPL5000?"

A smug grin crossed across Toph's face. "Sure is."

Aang touched the computer screen as if it were made of gold. "Wow, I never thought I'd see one of these."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that," Katara said, ready to get her plan going. "You get to use it."

"What?" Aang asked, a look of surprised delight passing over his face.

"Yep," Katara said with a weak smile. She hated taking advantage of her prized student (though she knew he never needed tutoring), but if anyone could help her it would be him. "You see, I need to help out a dear friend of mine."

Toph snorted at her label for Zuko. "Dear friend alright."

Katara sent a glare her way then looked back at Aang. "I know that you have amazing computer skills." She noticed the pink tint to his cheeks when she complimented him. "I was wondering if you knew of anyway to completely delete something off the internet or at least hide it from anyone's view."

Aang gave her a quizzical look. "What's this about, Katara?"

Katara felt as if she was going to vomit. She didn't want to lie to Aang, but she didn't want to tell him the complete truth either. She sighed.

"I made a mistake a few months ago, one that I now regret. But, unfortunately, someone taped it and is using it as blackmail." Hopefully a vague truth was better than a flat out lie.

"I see," Aang said, giving her a look of sympathy. He turned towards the computer. "Well, everyone makes mistakes and everyone deserves a second chance. Let's see what we can do."

In a matter of moments, Aang was typing furiously on the keyboard. Codes of numbers and letters flew across the different screens. Katara and Toph watched in awe as the little boy worked.

An hour passed before Aang turned around. When he did, he had a huge smile on his face. "Okay, Katara, I just need the code or url of the video and we can get rid of it forever."

Katara's eyes grew wide. "The code?" _Why didn't I think of getting that from Zuko?_

Worry clouded Aang's face. "Yes. I need that to that my code can delete the right video."

"I don't have it," Katara said, frustrated that her plan would've worked if she hadn't gotten so wrapped up in Zuko...literally.

"That's ok," Toph said from the corner of the room. Katara jerked, forgetting she was there. Toph hadn't said a word since Katara gave her a dirty look earlier.

"How is that okay?" Aang asked.

"Because," Toph pulled up a laptop that she had seated on the floor. "While you two were playing with numbers, I was doing something productive, like hacking into the Ozai Lord's overdrive."

"You what?!" Aang threw his hands in the air. Katara stood dumbfounded.

"That's right," Toph said proudly. "I got your code right here."

"Toph, they can trace it. They can trace it back here. Back to us!" Aang's eyes grew wide as he began to panic.

"Calm down, Twinkle Toes. They can't trace anything."

"Why not?" Katara asked. Somehow, Toph always ceased to amaze her.

"That's the funny thing about money. You can always pay not to be seen." She handed the laptop to Aang who, after a slap on the head from Toph, began entering the code of the video in.

After what seemed like an eternity, Aang sat back. "It's done."

"It's done?" Katara perked up.

Aang swiveled in the chair, looking shyly at the floor. "Yep, no one will ever watch that video again."

Katara gulped. "Aang did you..."

"It's in the past, Katara," he said, cutting her off. "What matters is what you do now."

Shame clouded Katara. When did this kid start being so wise? She felt bad that she had always seen him as a burden and an annoyance. When it all boiled down, Aang was willing to help her in her greatest time of need. She was thankful for his friendship.

Walking towards him, she reached out a gave Aang a hug. "Thank you."

"Of course," he said quietly.

When all was said and done, Toph led them to the door.

"Well, I'm glad that's over," Toph said. "Katara, will you please control yourself from now on? I don't think I can do anymore clean up for you."

Katara grunted. "Thanks again, Toph."

"Anytime, Sugar Queen." With a salute, Toph walked back inside, closing the door behind her.

Katara was ready to walk home when Aang grabbed her hand.

"Katara," he said, softly. "I know I'm not the guy you like and that I'm only a freshman, but I was wondering...would you go to the winter formal with me?"

Katara blinked back her surprise. She didn't even think she was going to the winter formal because Zuko would be there with Mai. But now that Azula's leverage over Zuko was gone, would he still go with Mai? Katara realized Aang was still staring at her, anticipating her answer. He had been so kind, the least she could do was go to the dance with him. _I hope Zuko understands._ Smiling, she squeezed his hand. "Of course, Aang."

Katara tried to stifle her laugh at Aang's obvious excitement to her answer. "Really? Wow! I can't believe it! Well, I guess I'll see you then! Oh and I think the dance is a masquerade or something like that!" He waved to her excitedly as he ran in the opposite direction.

Clutching her messenger bag and laughing, Katara began walking home. It had gotten dark outside, but not too dark that she couldn't find her way.

She was about to turn the corner into her driveway when a figure appeared in front of her.

"Now where do you think you're going?"

The cunning feminine voice sent chills down her spine, just like they had that day in the bathroom, right before Katara had met Zuko. Gulping, she stood firm.

"What do you want, Azula?"

Zuko's deceitful sister stepped out from behind the shadows, holding a phone in her hands, her thumb scrolling up and down the screen.

"I work so hard, you know, trying to keep everything in it's place." Azula began to circle her like a vulture.

Katara narrowed her eyes. She wasn't going to be afraid of this girl. It's because of her that she and Zuko can't be together. It's because of her, Zuko felt neglected, like a disappointment. No, Katara wouldn't let her fear show because she had none.

"What's out of place?" Katara growled.

Azula stopped, inches away from Katara's face. "You are what's out of place. And I'm here to show you what your place is." Before Katara could react, her feet were knocked out from under her, sending her crashing to the ground. Azula's foot was soon planted firmly on her stomach.

"Do you think I wouldn't notice your little video magically disappearing from my hard drive?"

Katara grabbed Azula's ankle, pulling it just enough so she could roll away. She stood and faced Azula.

"It wasn't yours to keep," Katara said coolly.

Azula laughed. "I can keep what I like. I don't how you got rid of it, but when I find out, I will personally destroy whoever helped you." Azula lunged again. Luckily she had trained in self-defense somewhat and her senses kicked in. Katara jerked away fast enough to avoid Azula's fist. Like a choreographed dance, the two hit and dodged in the night. It wasn't until Azula pulled out a gun that Katara froze.

"Oh," she said snidely, "Did you think I wouldn't go this far?" She stroked the barrel of the gun. "You see, sometimes Zu Zu gets distracted and led astray. As his family, I need to assist him in remembering where his allegiance lies."

Katara held her breath as Azula cocked the gun and pointed it in her direction.

"AZULA!"

Katara glanced quick enough to see another figure running towards them. Her heart leapt for joy.

"Oh, lookie, here comes lover boy now."

Before she could speak again, the gun was kicked out of Azula's hand, clattering down the sidewalk. Zuko took no time before kicking her in the stomach until she fell to the ground.

Katara's eyes grew wide. She rushed over to Zuko.

Panting, he looked at her, sweat dripping from his brow. As if she asked him how he knew he answered, "She wasn't home. She's always home at the same time in the weight room. I just had a bad feeling and wanted to make sure you were okay." He smirked a little. "I'm glad I did."

Not knowing what to say, Katara threw her arms around him, grasping him tightly as she sobbed. She felt his arms tighten around her as he nuzzled into her neck.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered.

Before she could tell him not to be, a loud crack filled the air causing a wail to escape from Zuko's lips. Katara looked on in horror as Zuko crumpled to the ground, blood seeping from his leg.

"Now, who's next?" Azula let out a crazy laugh as she pointed the gun at Katara.

Everything around Katara froze. It was as if she was no longer in her body, but outside it. Without thinking anything through, she grabbed her bag and rushed towards Azula. The crazed girl was taken aback, for she falter just enough for Katara to catch her by surprise. Using her bag, Katara whacked the gun out of Azula's hand, grabbed her wrists and forced them behind her back. Using her knee, she pressed it hard into Azula's spine until she could wrap her wrists together with the strap of her bag.

"I'll kill you!" Azula yelled. "I will always win!"

Reaching for the gun, Katara grasped it and clonked it on Azula's head. Luckily, it only took once to knock her unconscious. A groan focused Katara's thoughts back on Zuko. She rushed over to him, hearing sirens in the distance, praying someone had heard the shot and called 911.

She cradled Zuko's head in her lap. "I'm so sorry," she said as she began crying. "This is all my fault."

"Shhh," Zuko said, wincing. "It's not your fault."

"Yes it is!" she wailed, tears streaming down her face. A flash of blue and red gleamed in her peripheral. She turned to see the EMT rushing towards them. She looked back at Zuko who was staring watching her.

Leaning down, she kissed him on the forehead. "I will always choose you, no matter what."

Before he could respond, the EMTs began patching up his leg and hoisting him onto a stretcher. A police officer was at her side, asking her questions about what happened. It was loud; the sirens were wailing, people had come out of their homes to see what had happened, but all Katara could register was the sound of the wheels on the stretcher scratching against the pavement, taking away the love of her life.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry for the wait! This chapter's a good one! Enjoy!

Chapter Thirteen

Date: November 20th, 2009

Time: 3:28 AM

Place: General Memorial Hospital

Cold. She was so cold. It was one of the many things Katara hated about hospitals- the freezing tundra like temperatures. She wrapped her arms around herself and snuggled deeper into the uncomfortable waiting room chair. She hated hospitals, hated the cold, hated the astringent smell, hated the all waiting and the worry involved, and above all hated the prevailing feeling of death that lingering in the air.

She hated hospitals and avoided going to them at all cost. Even when she had gone down with the flu and had a temperature of 103 she had refused to go to the hospital like Gran wanted. Eventually Mrs. Flow had come over with one of her doctor friends who had treated her at home. That was how much she hated hospitals.

With pinched brows she tried to push back the thoughts of the last time she was this very hospital eight years ago- when her mother died. Unshed tears began to well in her eyes regardless of how hard she tried to push them down, her emotions were strung too tight for her to control the flood of tears threatening to erupt.

Uncontrollable memories of the horrible dark damp August night when her mother was ripped away from her and this life flashed through her mind:

It was a Friday night and she and her mother had enjoyed a 'girls night' alone since Sokka and her dad where on a camping trip. There had been a horrible thunder storm during the night- so bad that it had knocked out the electricity which had bathed her bedroom in complete darkness save for the flashes of lightening. She had been awoken her from a sound sleep from the noise which had sounded like a gun going off in her room. She had never been so scared in her twelve year old life- not even fear of the monsters in her closet when she was six had been as great.

Katara remembered how a particularly loud clap of thunder had frightened her so badly that she had leapt from her bed and run down the hall to find refuge with her mom in her bed-except she hadn't been there. She had wondered around in the dark house calling for her mom for what seemed like hours to her terrified mind. Once entering the kitchen she had found her mother on the ground in a pool of her own blood.

"Katara?" A soft questioning voice interrupted her bleak memories of the past. Her head snapped up and she took in the blurry figure of Iroh Lord holding two Styrofoam steaming cups. She quickly brushed away the tears that had escaped from her eyes and slowly took the cup offered to her.

"Thank you Professor Iroh." She whispered staring down into the dark steaming hospital coffee.

"Think nothing of it. Has the doctor come yet with an update?" He asked lowering himself into the chair next to hers with a groan. He rubbed his face clearly exhausted by the turn of events.

"No, nothing yet." She replied trying to keep the worry from her voice but that would be like trying to stand up and fly- impossible.

"I'm sure someone will come out any time now." The old gentleman stated with unreal optimism. That was one of the things she loved about Iroh Lord, he always looked for the positive- the silver lining. However, at this moment his optimism grated on her like nails on a chalkboard.

Katara looked down at her hands and shuddered at the red stain caused by Zuko's blood that she was unable to wash away even though she had scrubbed at it for minutes. Her breathing hitched as thoughts of what had happened just a few hours before. She was still reeling from what had happened. No matter how hard she tried her mind couldn't quite wrap around the fact that Azula had attacked her and Zuko had saved her but as a result was now in the operating room.

After the EMT's had taken Zuko away in the ambulance a police officer had come and taken her statement before she was able to rush into the house write a quick note to Gran -who was out at a community soup kitchen downtown- explaining that Zuko had been involved in an accident and the hospital they were taking him. As she was finishing the note Sokka had come in and upon seeing her bloodstained shirt and hands had majorly freaked out.

It had taken her almost twenty minutes to explain what had happened- mostly because by this point the shock had worn off and her emotions were sailing high making her blubber like a baby while explaining. She had planned on taking the bus to the hospital but Sokka had graciously albeit unexpectedly offered her a ride. On the way to the hospital it had occurred to her that Zuko would need some type of family to sign off on the medical jumble wumble that was completely out of her depth, so she had called the only family member that actually cared about Zuko- his uncle Iroh.

Sokka had stayed with her, not questioning her for once, until Professor Iroh came and even an hour after that. Finally around twelve thirty when he was yawning every thirty seconds she had insisted he go home and that she would text him in the morning when she was ready to be picked up. When she finally did get around to going home she knew that there was going to be a lot of explaining to do which made her exhausted just thinking about. 

Again she tried to grasp the fact that crazy Azula had come at her with a gun- most likely intending to kill her! She would most likely be dead on the sidewalk if it had not been for Zuko coming the exact moment he had. The fact that Zuko had saved her life and had been hurt to a point where he was still in surgery several hours after being admitted hit her like a brick.

Black spots began to swim in front of her eyes and she realized that her breathing had crossed the normal range. A heaviness began to weigh on her chest, her throat tightening- she couldn't breathe. Suddenly, Iroh was pushing her head towards her knees while instructing her to breathe slowly and she realized belatedly that she was having a panic attack.

Flashes of Zuko on the pavement bleeding out zoomed through her mind as she closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on controlling her racing heart. The image of Zuko phased out to that of her mother on the kitchen floor that horrible night so many years ago but at this moment felt like it happened minutes before. A choked sob came out as the phantom smell of iron filled her nose.

"Katara focus on my voice. Inhale, and exhale. Inhale, and exhale." Iroh instructed as he grabbed her hands and knelt in front of her. He repeated the words over and over. She latched onto the sound of his soothing voice and focused on his words with all her might and slowly the images began to fade back into the past where they belonged.

Iroh pushed her to an upright position and stared at her his eyes filled with worry. Curiously he looked more worried about her panic attack than by the fact that his nephew was in surgery for a gunshot wound. Uncomfortable by the way he was staring at her-like he could see down into her very soul- she looked away sheepishly.

"I'm sorry about that. I guess tonight has been a little too much for me to handle." She finally blurted out after a long moment of silence.

"Please, there is no need to apologize. A panic attack is a very normal response after a person goes through a traumatic experience." He moved back into the seat beside her.

Katara covered her face in her hands completely embarrassed by her lack of control. Normally, she was so busy with her routine that it was easy to keep the past buried down where she didn't have to think about it but the incident with Azula dredged all of it up. She knew she should probably talk with someone how she still got mini panic attacks every once in a while but now was not the time. She needed to focus on Zuko on what there next step after this incident with his deranged sister.

She rubbed a shaky hand against the back of her neck, "This would be so much easier if someone would just come out and let us know if Zuko's alright."

"I'm sure we will hear something soon." He replied and suddenly a doctor seemed to materialize right in front of them.

"Are you Mr. Iroh Lord?" A tired looking young man probably in his late twenties who had a doctor's coat on asked.

Professor Iroh stood and Katara followed suit, "Yes, do you have word about my nephew?"

"Yeah, your nephew is out of surgery and is in room 208 resting now. If you'll follow me to his room you can see him although he will be pretty out of it from the anesthesia."

Katara moved to go followed them and the doctor raised his hand, "Only family members are allowed past visiting hours-hospital policy."

She opened her mouth to argue but Iroh beat her to the punch, "She is family. A cousin."

The doctor looked incredulously from her to Iroh and back before shrugging and turning back around too tired to care about the stupid policy.

As they walked down the hall and entered the elevator the doctor informed Iroh how the bullet had nicked a major artery which was why the surgery lasted so long- that and the fact that the bullet had not gone through so they had to dig it out. Thankfully it had missed the bone so his recovery time wouldn't be overly long.

The moment the doctor opened the door Katara pushed past him and quickly moved to the chair beside the bed. She reached for his hand as her heart clenched painfully- he wouldn't have been in his position if it hadn't been for her. He was lying so still and his normal tan complexion was ashen while his chest barely seemed to move. If it hadn't been for the periodic deeps of the heart and blood pressure monitors she would have thought that he had died.

"He lost almost three pints of blood so we gave him a transfusion which might make him feel a little sick when he wakes up. I can go over all the information for keeping the wound clean, redressing it properly and all the medications he needs to take and how often in the morning when he's awake to hear it. He's extremely physically fit so the healing process should go fast. If he does well tomorrow and there aren't any complications he should be able to go home sometime in the evening or the following morning."

Katara's gaze didn't leave Zuko's still form even while Iroh asked the doctor several more questions before he excused himself. She raised Zuko's hand to her lips and pressed a gentle kiss onto it "I'm so sorry Zuko. This is all my fault." She whispered so that no one but her could hear. Tears began to fall from her eyes and she lowered her head to the bed while keeping his hand captive.

She must have fallen asleep because the next thing she knew a warm gentle hand was stroking her cheek. Katara slowly raised her head and instantly her eyes locked onto the most beautiful golden eyes she had ever known.

"Hey princess." He groggily whispered as a loving smile formed on his lips.

"Zuko." Was the only word she could get out before her throat closed from a tidal wave of emotions; joy, guilt, love, and worry. Tears welled in her eyes before she could stop them- she didn't think she could stop them if she tried.

"Hey hey, what's this?" he asked wiping the tears trailing down her face, "Sorry, you didn't get rid of me that easy?" Zuko chuckled at his lame joke that fell flat.

"Don't even joke like that Zuko! I was so worried! There was so much blood! I- I thought…" Unexpected and incontrollable sobs cut off the rest of her words.

Zuko caressed her cheek before moving his hand to her neck and pulling her toward him for a soft kiss, "Come here." He whispered scooting over in the bed to make room for her. Katara moved to lay beside him on the narrow hospital bed.

It took a moment for them to get situated so that Katara wasn't laying on any of the IV's still in his arm or the monitors attached to the equipment. Zuko wrapped a strong arm around her as she laid her head on his chest, finding comfort in the strong thumping of his heart. She closed her eyes and sighed. Zuko pressed a kiss to her forehead before responding with a sigh of his own.

Her tears dried up as she warmed in Zuko's embrace. They fit perfectly together and if the circumstance had been different the moment would have been just as perfect. When Zuko remained silent for a long moment and his breathing evened out again Katara figured he had fallen asleep.

"I can't believe this happened. I knew Azula was crazy but I didn't think she would be homicidal. I'm so sorry she tried to hurt you Katara." Zuko finally said as he shifted and groaned.

She raised her head, "Am I hurting you like this?"

"No, the drugs are just starting to wear off so I'm actually feeling the pain now." He explained with a wince of pain.

"You can control the meds with this right here." Katara reached over to show him the pump with a red button which would administer the morphine. "They have it on a limit so you can't OD or anything."

"Yeah I know, I had the same thing last time I was here but I hate taking it- makes everything fuzzy and I can't concentrate or it knocks me out completely." He informed her through clenched teeth.

Katara shook her head at his logic, "Zuko you should be sleeping right now anyway. You just got shot. You need to rest." She pleaded with him as her concern started climbing.

"I'd much rather be awake and enjoy holding you, who knows the next time I'll get the opportunity." He replied with a smirk and wink.

Katara let out a small chuckle as she laid her head back down on his solid chest, "I have a sneaking suspicion you are going to get the chance again." She quickly reached over and pressed the red button twice before Zuko could stop her.

"Hey!" He exclaimed with slight irritation.

She lifted her head and silenced any ensuing protest by pressing her lips to his. His arm tightened around her as she deepened the kiss. Zuko let out a groan hopefully from pleasure instead of pain as she ran her tongue over his bottom lip. Her heart galloped like a horse as he pulled her closer and stroked her hair with his IV free hand.

She slowly pulled back her heart beating even faster once seeing the look of desire in his eyes, "That was for saving my life." Her voice was thick and husky as an effect from the kiss. "And this is because I love you." She whispered before placing her mouth back on his while slowly caressing his cheek. After a few moments of pleasure she pulled back, "Now get some sleep, I'm not going anywhere." She laid her head back against his chest and closed her eyes with that promise.

Date: November 20th, 2009

Time: 2:30 PM

Place: General Memorial Hospital

Katara knocked on Zuko's hospital room door gently before struggling through the door with the 'get well soon' balloons and oversized animal she had gotten from the gift shop on the bottom floor. She smiled upon seeing Zuko sitting up in the bed and clicking through the channels on the TV before Uncle Iroh told him to stop on _Family Feud_.

"Ah Katara how nice to see you again. How are you this afternoon?" Iroh asked as he grabbed the large stuffed animal before it fell from her grasp.

At around nine thirty that morning both her and Zuko had been awakened by a nurse who had to take his vitals and Zuko had insisted on her going home to shower and get a couple more hours of sleep. She had protested for an almost solid twenty minutes before Gran Gran had called and ordered her home. Sokka had picked her up not long after that. Now after showering and getting those extra hours of sleep she felt like a new woman though she would never admit that Zuko was right.

"Much better professor Iroh, thank you for asking." She flashed the older gentleman an appreciative smile before walking over to Zuko and taking his outstretched hand. "How are you feeling Zuko?"

"Pretty good actually, but I'd be doing a lot better if you would give me a kiss." He responded slyly with a cocky grin.

"Oh you would, would you?" She teased back.

"Yeah I think it would go a long way." He said with a gleam in his eyes.

"Well if you say so." She whispered as she leaned down planning on giving him a short tender kiss, but Zuko had different ideas. His hand snaked around her neck pulling her down for a deep open mouthed kiss that seemed to go on and on, effectively wiping any intelligent thought from her mind. An involuntary groan escaped her when he sucked on her bottom lip.

A loud cough broke through the haze of pleasure which had stolen all rational thought from her mind- like the fact that his uncle was in the room! Katara broke away from the kiss her face flushing red as she bite on her lip in embarrassment. Zuko didn't even have the courtesy to look ashamed since a huge self-satisfied smile lit his face. With a grimace of embarrassment she playfully swatted his arm before moving away from him. But not before Zuko landed a swift smack to her bottom.

A yelp escaped her mouth as she swung around in shock, "Zuko!"

"I'm sorry Katara I have no idea what came over me." He said the contrite words but his face spoke a different non-apologetic story. Zuko sucked at pretending to be sorry since his grin was barely concealed.

Katara just stared at him in disbelief. Who in the world was this lighthearted playful person? Kissing her and smacking her butt in front of his uncle?! _He must be drugged up on something._ She thought while trying to think of how to excuse his behavior to his uncle. Luckily she didn't have to since Iroh's phone went off and he quickly excused himself to the hallway to take the call.

With an incredulous smile she turned back toward Zuko, "What in the world has gotten into you?" She asked with a laugh.

"What do you mean?" He asked knowing exactly what she was talking about.

"Ummm I don't know Zuko maybe the fact that you just made out with me in front of your uncle before hitting my butt also in front of your uncle." She sat in the chair that was next to the bed but not close enough were he could reach her.

"Why are sitting all the way over there? Come here." He said patting the side of the bed.

Katara shook her head with a suppressed smile, "Nuh uh, being in the hospital is making you frisky and your uncle is right outside that door."

Zuko let out a snort, "Frisky! I am not frisky!" Which Katara responded to with an upraised brow. "Okay, okay I'll be good, please come here." He asked while doing a dang good job of impersonating a sad puppy dog look. Katara cautiously stood and walked over to him before stopping right out of his arm's reach.

"You promise you'll be good?" She inquired her azure eyes narrowed as she studied him.

"I'll be very good" He raised his fingers in scouts honor. She stood still for a moment before taking the step that put her in arm's length. In mid-step she saw the gleam reenter his eye and knew immediately she had been duped. What happened next was a blur; one moment she was standing next to him and the next she was being pulled down and into his arms.

She let out a squeal as he began to tickle her, "Oh my gosh! Zuko! Stop! That tickles!" She gasped out while trying to escape his attack. The mix of their laughter filled the room and Zuko did not stop his assault on her until tears were streaming down her face.

"That'll teach you for calling me frisky…such an unmanly word." He said laughing while brushing strands of her escaped hair out of her face.

"Unmanly or not that is how you're acting." She stammered out her, sides hurting from laughing so much.

Zuko's smiling eyes locked with hers and suddenly the moment was charged with a tension that was palpable. His fingers continued brushing against her cheeks though there was no longer any hair there. Katara's breathing began to deepen as Zuko's eyes trailed down to her lips which she couldn't help but bite gently. His darkened gaze locked back on hers and she could feel his heart pounding quickly through her fingertips which rested on his chest.

Katara moved a hand up to touch his rough stubble filled jaw as her gaze drifted down to his defined lips. He slowly moved in placing a feather light kiss to the corner of her mouth. Her eyes fell shut as he pressed his lips more firmly upon hers, his hands cradling her face.

"Zuko." She whispered in between kisses. An _Mmmm_ sound was the only response she got from him as he trailed little kisses up her cheek, his final destination her being earlobe which he nibbled and sucked. Her breath hitched as a warm feeling spread from her belly to every part of her.

"Zuko, your uncle is right outside." Katara managed to strangle out through the hormone bath her body was in.

Zuko sucked on her neck right below her ear leaving a love mark, "Yes, he is." He mumbled before resuming his ministrations.

"He could walk back in any second." Her words were shaky and her breaths were coming out in quick pants.

"Then I better make this count." His voice rumbled against her neck before her continued gently nipping her neck eliciting a groan of pleasure from her.

Katara tried to tell him they needed to stop but every time the sensible thought entered her mind Zuko would do something which would instantly banish it from her mind. It felt so good! _This feels amazing. More. I need more._ Her hormone drenched brain told herself as she ran her fingers through his thick dark hair.

Zuko's mouth came back up to claim hers as his hands slid down to her jean clad backside. Lips, tongues, and teeth mashed together in a way she had never experienced before. Her heart was thumping wildly as his hands moved restlessly across her body. Suddenly, the rational side of herself raised its ugly and unwanted head.

_What are you doing Katara? Working yourself up into a lather like this!? Are you seriously going to have sex with Zuko in a hospital room?! What happened to the promise you made to yourself about not having sex until your wedding night like your parents? But I made that promise before I knew Zuko- things are different now…but you're in a hospital…our first time can't be in a hospital! _Katara tried to fight the voice in her head but it wouldn't quiet down.

She broke off the kiss with a gasp but he pressed his mouth to hers once more, kissing her with an urgency that wasn't there before. Immediately, she could tell something was…off. Katara placed her hands on his chest and pushed him back. Her eyes locked onto his eyes which were glazed with passion and desire and…desperation?

"Zuko what's wrong?" She whispered bringing caressing his face with her hands.

"What do you mean?" His head turning away from her as a frown marred his forehead.

Katara moved his face so that he was forced to look her in the eye. "You know what I mean. This whole thing." She swept her hand back and forth between them. "The playfulness, and butt hitting and the very intense making out on your hospital bed." The way she said the words caused Zuko to instantly look crestfallen. "Which was extremely pleasurable and almost impossible to stop." Her added words resurrected his smile though it was much more subdued and reminiscent of the one's normal Zuko would give. "So are you going to tell me what's going on with you?" She finished with a whisper.

He looked down and grabbed her hands in his while letting out a deep sigh before moving his gaze back to her, "It hit me this morning when you were gone." Zuko leaned forward placing a soft kiss on her nose.

A smile rose on her lips an effect from the kiss but the answering look on Zuko's face caused the smile to dissipate, "What hit you?"

"The frailty of life. The fact that I could very well have died last night and I would never get to see you or touch you or kiss you ever again hit me this morning and it scared me more than the fact that I was shot by my own sister. Not being with you terrified me more than the thought of death in and of itself. Before I met you I didn't care if I lived or died- hell I even longed for death during the first months after my mom left. But since knowing you everything has changed, you gave me something to live for."

Zuko's eyes were filled with love as he placed a gently kiss on her hand, "So I decided while you were at home that starting today things will be different- I will be different. I am going to live every day like it's my last. I'm going to be completely honest with you about everything from now on. I don't ever want to keep something from you that would push you away from me. I love you so much and I want to spend as much time as possible with you as I can while I'm still alive. Do you think you'd be up to that?" He asked the words so sincerely even though unsureness laced his voice which brought tears to Katara's eyes.

She leaned forward and brushed her lips against his letting their foreheads rest together though the kiss had ended, "Of course I would. I love you."

Zuko moved his head to place a kiss on her forehead, "Well than Katara Pura would you please do me the honor of being my official girlfriend?" He asked with a grin.

She shook her head as a huge smile blossomed on her face, "Yes I will." She wrapped her arms around him breathing in his scent. A deep and satisfying peace settled over her as they sat in each other's embrace. In that moment, Katara would not have traded being with Zuko for anything in the world even though Zuko had a seriously messed up family with Azula being a crazy murderous witch with a capital 'B' and his father was an abusive dirty crook who couldn't be bothered to come visit his son in the hospital.

The door to the room swung open and banged against the wall and a tall extremely well dressed man strode in, effectively cutting off the glorious moment they were having. The moment Zuko got sight of the newcomer Katara felt his whole body tighten. She quickly moved off of the bed but Zuko's hand shot out lightning fast to grab hers and keep her within arms distance.

"Hello son." The man who Katara now knew was Ozai Lord intoned.

"Father." Was the only word Zuko responded with all the while his grip on her hand tightened.

"Your uncle called last night but I had an important meeting this morning which explains why I wasn't here earlier." Zuko's father explained as if it was a valid reason for him not to be present even though his son had been shot by his daughter no less. Katara stared at him in astonishment as her anger began to simmer.

"I'm surprised you even came at all." Zuko deadpanned the happy and light side of himself buried away.

"Trust me I wouldn't have except for my PR rep said not stopping by would be bad publicity since the story is going to be run tonight on the news. Can't risk bad press now can I especially with the company being public now? I'm sure something I taught you about running a successful company stuck in your brain somewhere?" He replied condescendingly as he strode around the room not even bothering to inquiry about the girl currently clutching his son's hand. He was treating her like she was invisible.

Katara's anger was almost at the boiling point. No wonder Zuko had such a strong dislike for his father- he was a jackass. She was about to open her mouth and tell him exactly that when a squeeze to her hand and a sharp look from Zuko stopped her. Right, not her place.

"Well as you can see I'm not dead so I guess that fulfils the minimum duty to make sure people don't sell their stocks because you're an unfeeling monster. You can go now." Zuko's words flying out like deadly arrows each one hitting there intended mark.

Ozai Lord's face grew beat red and Katara could have sworn steam rose from the top of his head.

Zuko's father menacing walked toward them his face filled with barely contained rage, "How dare you speak to me like that boy?" He raised a hand clearly intending to strike when Katara took a bold step in front of him.

"How dare you?!" She challenged her voice strong though inside fear was eating away. "Zuko was shot last night protecting me from your crazy daughter and you come in here and treat him like he's nothing but the dirt beneath you? How dare you." Her chest rose up and down rapidly as Ozai's rage filled eyes redirected at her.

The room was dropped into thick uncomfortably charged silence as Ozai slowly lowered his hand and took a step back. His eyes were narrowed as he studied her. Zuko pulled Katara closer to his side and she could feel his pulse pounding away as the silence continued.

"Well Zuko whoever this girl is she has fire. Maybe she can teach you how to actually stand up for yourself and not be such a sniveling girl." Ozai's eyes raked over her sending a cold chill down her spine.

His eyes flickered back to Zuko as he straightened his tie, "Besides the PR I can to tell you that Azula is being placed in a mental institution for a rehabilitation period- the psychiatrist I hired declared what happened last night to be a mental break from the stress of school. I will be out of the country on a business trip for the next three weeks. You can stay with your uncle during your recuperation or at home it matters not to me." With those words he walked out of the door and left.

Katara shot wide eyes to Zuko who visibly relaxed before her very eyes with a deep sigh, "Well your first meeting with my father went better than I expected. You still sure you want to date me?" He asked with a grimace.

She sat on the bed and grabbed both his hands in hers, "Nothing will ever make me change my mind about wanting to be with you Zuko, not even your horribly rude and insensitive father or murderous lunatic sister."

A small smile worked its way to his lips, "Have I told you how much I love you?" He asked his eyes shining brightly.

"Yes, but it wouldn't hurt to hear it again." She whispered as Zuko pulled her in for a kiss that erased every thought she had of Ozai's horrible visit from her mind.

Date: November 21st, 2009

Time: 8:34 PM

Place: Grand Oaks Lodge host of the Avatar Academy Winter Formal

The pounding pop music from the speakers were doing there damnedest to give Zuko the worst headache of his life. He wondered again why he had forced his uncle to bring him to the winter formal. Oh yeah that was right because it was something that Katara had said she was looking forward to for the last month and even though he had been shot two days before and had been released from the hospital the morning he didn't want her to miss it and she would have if he stayed at home.

From his spot at the table he could clearly see Katara out on the dance floor with her friends a huge smile on her face. He couldn't help the smile the rose in response. Even though he hated parties and his leg was beginning to burn and throb like someone was putting a hot iron on it he would come again for that beautiful smile. _Oh god I'm am so whipped. _He thought with a grimace of pain.

Katara must have seen even the look even from the distance and horrible lighting since she moved off the dance floor and headed his way. Even though the winter formal was a masquerade he could still tell it was her. She had dressed up as the painted lady a spirit from folklore while he had worn the blue spirit mask but which was now resting on the table.

"Hey." She said bending down to give him a peck on his cheek. "How are you feeling?" Her eyes were filled with worry and he instantly wanted to put her at ease and tell her he was fine but then remembered how he told her he would be honest with her.

He silently cursed himself for his promise since the moment she knew he was in pain she would insist on leaving. "I'm- uh- well…" He couldn't lie and he couldn't tell the truth. Dammit.

A frown instantly marred her beautiful face, "You're in pain aren't you? Zuko why didn't you call me over earlier? Let me tell Aang and Toph I'm going to head out with you and then we can leave."

"Katara I can get my uncle to take me home, you don't have to leave the party. You've been looking forward to this for a long time, I don't want to ruin it for you."

Katara grabbed his hand and kissed it gently, "You could never ruin anything. And I'd much rather spend my time with you than here dancing with my friends. Just give me a few minutes than we can get out of here." She flashed him a luminous smile before dashing off before he could protest.

Zuko grabbed his crutches and struggled to out of his chair with a groan. He would let Katara take him home and then he would insist she come back to the party. He wouldn't be good company for her tonight with the whole being an agonizing pain.

"Alright, ready to go." Katara said appearing at his side.

"Katara you really don't have to leave if you don't want to."

"Zuko for the last time I am taking you home so please stop trying to dissuade me. And besides what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't take you home and tuck you in for the night." She cheekily said with a big smile.

He couldn't help but laugh. Katara was one of a kind and he still couldn't quite grasp the fact that she wanted to be with him. They moved as quickly as possible through the parking lot talking about how freaking cold it had gotten since they had come in two hours before.

"Maybe that snowstorm will hit tomorrow like they said." Katara said as she started the car and blasted the heat.

"It's so early in the season for there to be such a huge storm I doubt we even get three inches." He mumbled from the passenger seat.

"Well I hope we get some snow but not enough were I won't be able to come over and catch up on you every day…hey maybe I can talk Gran Gran into letting you stay the week with us since your by yourself." She glanced over with an excited smile.

"I don't want to be any trouble…" He seriously hated Katara viewing him as a helpless invalid.

"Zuko are you kidding me? Gran Gran loves you. I'll ask her when I go home later. I'm sure she'll say yes, there's a spare bedroom right across from my room." She waggled her eyebrows suggestively making him laugh nervously.

Ever since their major make out in the hospital he'd been trying to cool it between them because of the promise he had made to her grandmother but Katara had been laying down some pretty obvious hints of wanting to take their relationship to the next level. There was nothing more that he wanted to do but he couldn't. If he was nothing else he was a man of his word.

He knew they should talk about it sometime soon, but he wanted to put it off as long as possible because he really didn't want to get in a fight which he knew would happen. Katara hated other people deciding things for her and he knew she would take the conversation he had with her Gran Gran that way. But it wasn't- not really.

"Zuko! It's starting to snow!" She proclaimed into the silent car when they were a few minutes from his house.

"Maybe you should drop me off and get home. I don't want you driving in this weather." He said looking out the window at the large pieces of snow drifting down from the sky.

"Zuko it's not even coming down hard. It's probably just going to be a dusting. It will be fine."

Zuko shook his head. Once she got something in her mind it was practically impossible to persuade her otherwise and he was in too much pain to argue. A few minutes later they pulled up to his house and Katara helped him struggle out and into warm building. They slowly progressed up the stairs- a very tiring and annoying task when using crutches.

It was impossible to keep in the sigh of relief when they finally made it to the door of his room. He flicked on the light and moved as fast as possible to the couch which he graciously collapsed on.

"I still can't get over how nice your room is." She exclaimed while going to his bathroom to grab his medicine.

When he had been released from the hospital she had come over with his uncle to help him settle in and to keep him company. She had oo'ed and ah'ed over his house and more importantly his room and the sweet entertainment center he had.

Upon seeing his ginormous plasma TV she had declared they were going to have a movie day. They had spent their time together watching the first two 'Harry Potter' movies. He hadn't seen any of them which had made Katara gasp in mock horror and inform him that she was going to educate him on one of the best movie series of all time. He had to admit they were pretty interesting but what he really enjoyed about the whole process was getting to hold her hand and cuddle.

"Here you go." Katara handed him a glass of what and two pills which would hopefully take away the horrible throbbing in his leg quickly.

"Thank you."

"No problem." She sat down next to him and patted his uninjured leg. "So are you up for the third Harry Potter movie?"

He looked at his watch to check the time to make sure she wouldn't be over too late. He was on Gran Gran's good side and intended to stay there. "Yeah it's not too late. Don't hate me if I drift off though you know how this stuff affects me."

"I'll just have to kiss you awake if you nod off." She jumped up from the sofa and popped in the movie from the movie case she had brought over. She was a serious movie buff and closet nerd in his opinion which just endeared her more to him.

"Let me get out of this monkey suit before we start the movie okay?" He said struggling up from the comfy sofa. He opened his drawer and grabbed a clean t-shirt and some sweats.

"Hey you mind if I borrow a sweatshirt from you?" She asked materializing beside him.

He looked down at her as a warm feeling spread throughout his body as the thought of her in his clothes hit him. He suddenly realized just how along they were and some very sensual thoughts flittered through his mind. _Come on Zuko she's just asking to borrow a sweatshirt for goodness sake! Get a grip!_

"Yeah wear whatever you like." He tried to keep the huskiness of arousal from his voice but he was pretty certain he failed when she glanced away with a blush while biting her lip in that sexy way that made his thoughts dip inappropriately.

He cleared his throat and went to the bathroom to change all the while mentally upbraiding himself. _For real dude get it together. Control yourself. This is getting ridiculous. You gave your word to her grandmother that you wouldn't do anything of…that. _

The entire time he changed he reminded himself how he promised he wouldn't have sex with Katara until if and when they got married. He also reminded himself how it was what Katara wanted and he could wait forever if that's what it took. She was worth it.

A light tapping sounded at the door, "Zuko I-um could use some help." Katara's voice drifted from the other side of the door. He opened the door and all the reminders he had tried to nail into his brain while changing flew out the window. Katara stood in the doorway her bottom lip between her teeth her hand holding the bodice of her dress up to her chest which immediately drew his attention to the ample curve of her breasts.

His eyes snapped up to hers and it took everything within not to glance back down. He cleared his throat to make sure his voice didn't crack when he asked, "What's the problem?"

Katara grimaced and continued to chew on her bottom lip, "The zipper is stuck and I can't get out of it. Can you help me?" She pleaded.

It immediately became practically impossible to swallow. She wanted him to help undress her?_ Oh god I'm going to die. This is literally going to kill me._

Zuko forced his voice to remain calm, "Uh yeah sure." He motioned for her to turn around as she let a breathy 'thank you'.

He swallowed past the lump in his throat upon seeing the creamy smooth skin on her back that was already exposed from the opened portion of the zipper. Never in his life would he have thought he could become so aroused from the sight of a person's back. But this was Katara's back. His Katara. And he was completely alone with her. Completely alone.

It took everything to inside of himself to push down his very very sexual fueled thoughts as he slowly moved his hand to her back and struggled to wrestle the zipper of the dress down. Zuko concentrated on keeping his breathing even and also keeping his fingers from trembling. _Dammit man keep it together!_

Finally the zipper gave way and slid down the rest of the down. He tried to avert his eyes back up but it was impossible not to catch a glance of lacy underwear. _I am going to burn in hell or Kanna is going to castrate me._ He ran a shaky hand through his hair completely messing it up as Katara turned around with a grateful smile. Her expression froze when she caught sight of him. "Are you okay Zuko?" Her worried expression which he was becoming extremely accustomed to filled her face.

"Mmmhmm." He sidestepped her not trusting himself to be so close to her while he was having a hormonal meltdown. _Oh god it is so hot in here right now. _

"Are you sure you look a little flushed? Are you getting a fever? The doctor said that could happen because of the transfusion." She reached out to feel his forehead and her dressed slipped down on one side revealing the top of a lacy black bra. He stumbled back and away from her.

"Uh no, no fever- I- it just got a little warm in here with the whole wrestling the zipper down…thing. How about you get changed so we can start the movie." His words were a hurried rush that ran together and broke apart. He was seriously losing his crap and fast.

Katara through him a puzzled look before agreeing and shutting the bathroom door silently. A rush of air flew out of him in relief. Being around her- alone- in his bedroom was seriously getting to him. All he could think about was how much he wanted her- all of her.

_Get a grip Zuko! Come on! You gave your word! You promised you would protect her from everything including yourself, this is your first real chance to prove yourself. You can do this. Just go start the movie and don't think about the fact that you saw black lacy underwear. _

A frustrated groan escaped him as the memory of said garment flashed in his mind. "Cool it." He muttered to himself as he sat back on the sofa and got comfortable. Thankfully he drugs were setting in making the pain in his leg dull to just a slightly annoying thud.

The door to his bathroom creaked upon and Katara came out wear his old soccer jersey which skimmed at her mid-thigh making it totally appropriate unlike the thoughts running through his head. _I'm not going to survive this. _He thought gravely as Katara sat down next to him and snuggled into his side.

He forced himself not to turn and kiss her and instead turned on the movie and hit the bottom to dim the lights on his other remote. The credits came on the screen and he struggled to concentrate as the enticing scent of her perfume wafted into his nose. It was going to be a long movie.

Katara wrapped her arm in his before kissing his shoulder twice. His chest clenched in yearning but he fought it down. He could do this. He just had to focus on the movie and not on her wonderful body leaning against his. With a deep sigh he turned his eyes and thoughts to the movie even though what he really wanted to do was kiss her until they both forgot their names. But he wouldn't do that because he had promised Kanna.

Thankfully he was finally able to concentrate on the movie which was actually much more interesting than the previous two movies and before long he started to feel drowsy from the medicine. Katara's slow rhythmic breathing reached his ears and he realized she had fallen asleep. He quietly studied her even as the pull of oblivion called to him as well. Just before drifting off he thought again of how lucky he was to have her in his life.

The sound of beeping brought him out of his peaceful slumber. He blinked blurredly and looked around the room in confusion. A blue screen on the TV lit the room that was otherwise almost completely dark. He glanced down to find Katara's head resting in his lap as she continued to sleep through the insistent beeping.

Zuko turned in the sofa to look at the digital clock across the room on his nightstand. The numbers 1:24 blinked at him but it took him a long moment to understand the gravity of it since he was still fighting off some deep sleep. Suddenly it hit him. Katara was late for curfew. _Kanna's going to kill me. _

He gently shook Katara's shoulder to wake her. She had to go home before her grandmother decided it wasn't okay for them to hang out anymore since she missed curfew not once but twice in the last three days.

"Katara, babe, you got to wake up." He gently prodded her but she groaned and tried to snuggle back down. "Katara it's almost one thirty."

At those words her head shot up and a loud gasp escaped her mouth as she looked around clearly confused, "Oh crap Gran Gran is going to kill me."

"You and me both. I think your phone was going off a second ago. It was probably her calling."

She jumped up and went to grab her phone out of her purse, "Oh good lord, Gran Gran called eight times. Frick frack patty whack." She exclaimed sitting back next to him.

Her colorful substitution for cursing drew a laugh from him even though he was most likely about to be banned from seeing her for keeping her out so late. "I'm sorry Katara, blame everything on me when you call her back."

"It's not your fault we both fell asleep. Oh she left a message just a sec." She raised the phone to her ear and listened intently. A frown began to form on her face and she jumped up and ran to the window next to his bed moving back the blinds and gasping out "Oh my gosh!"

Her tone instantly alerted him that something was wrong, "What is it? What happened?" he asked from sofa.

Katara turned back towards him her bottom lip back between her teeth, "Uh while we were sleeping a blizzard was happening outside…and is stilling happening actually. Gran Gran left me a message saying to stay off the roads since almost 6inchs are already on the ground and the weather man is calling for an even dozen. We're snowed in Zuko." She walked slowly back to him and sat down with a gleam in her eye, "I get to spend the night…here…with you." She raised her eyebrows alluringly as she looked over at his king sized bed.

Immediately his chest as well as other body parts tightened at her insinuation. "Well I guess we should um- uh get ready for bed." Katara shot him smile and he knew she took his words in the wrong way, "Brush our teeth I mean..."

A confused look crossed her face, "O-kay. Do you mind if I use your tooth brush?"

"There's actually a spare one in the drawer underneath the sink. You can go first if you want." He rubbed his hands together nervously as his eyes shifted and landed everywhere but her.

"Alright. Thanks. I'll be back out in a few." The door to the bathroom shut and he hoped up and looked around trying to come up with a plan of action. Katara was sleeping over. He couldn't ask her to sleep on the couch because that would be rude and he couldn't sleep on the couch because just the thought made his leg ache. The bed was big enough for both of them to share but the thought of having her in his bed and not being able to touch her was agonizing. He was after all just a man.

"Your turn." Katara whispered from behind him making him startle. A small chuckle sounded from her, "You okay Zuko you seem a little jumpy tonight."

He rubbed the frown from his forehead, "Yeah…no… I'm fine." He replied moving to the bathroom and shutting the dorm firmly behind him.

Facing the mirror he gripped the sink and took a long look at himself. _You're going to get ready for bed than you are going to go out there and not do anything to break your promise to Katara's grandmother. Yeah…that's exactly what you're going to do. _With a groan he shook his head, grabbed his toothbrush and began scrubbing away. After almost three minutes of brushing his teeth he knew he was delaying the inevitable.

He finished up his nightly pre-bed routine and let out a long sigh. Never in his life did he think he would be in this position….alone with his girlfriend who clearly was feeling 'it' and having to force himself to fight the urge…for both of them. Maybe if he was lucky she would already be asleep!

Steeling himself he opened the door and was greeted by the sight of Katara sitting on his bed her long legs stretched out and crossed. He swallowed past the lump in his throat and ambled over to the bed gingerly laying down flat on his back on top of the covers. There was no way he trusted himself to get beneath them with her. He wasn't a complete idiot.

"Do you want me to turn out the light or do you want to keep it dimmed like this?" She asked nibbling on her bottom lip again which was driving him to distraction.

"Uh-ummm- well…" His words were incapable of forming as she scooted closer to him making his soccer jersey start to ride up her thigh. He pried his gaze up to her face which was now hovering above him. Katara reached down and stroked the side of his jaw lightly, sending sparks of pleasure through his body.

Just as he thought to tell her they shouldn't do anything since they were in a precarious situation she leaned down and brushed her lips against his. Her hand cupped his jaw, taking complete control of the kiss. Her tongue against his bottom lip before languidly parting his mouth and deepening the kiss. Zuko couldn't help the moan of passion that escaped him.

He knew they needed to stop and he even moved his arms to try to push her away but his own appendages betrayed him as they instead snaked up around her and pulled her closer. Katara's body was half resting on him and half on the bed, one leg entwined with his uninjured leg. One hand remained on his jaw while the other moved through his hair periodically tugging it when her hand clenched. The sound of their heavy breathing added to the thick haze of pleasure that had completely fallen over them.

Katara moved so that she was straddling him across his stomach while continuing to kiss him deeply making all thoughts of promises made to her grandmother from his head. She trailed hot open mouth kisses down his neck making his beat like he was running a marathon.

Zuko slid his arms down her backside before moving them underneath the soccer jersey which had ridden up past her bottom. The feeling of her warm skin against his hands made him groan in part pleasure part agony. He wanted to touch her everywhere, wanted them skin on skin. Katara's breath hitched as his hands ran just underneath her bra and stroked the skin there. His pleasure filled thoughts drifted happily as she began alternating between kissing and sucking on his neck. He let out a hiss of surprise pain when she playfully bite him and then licked at the spot.

Something snapped inside of him and he rolled them around so that he was now on top. The pain in his leg was forgotten as his body was washed in pleasure. He claimed her mouth with his taking over control of the kiss. He gently nipped at her bottom lip before sucking it into his mouth. A low moan escaped her as her hands slid underneath his shirt and kneaded the flesh there. They were quickly on the way to the place of no return when his words of promise assailed him.

_ No! Not now!_ He pushed down the voice to the back of his mind as her hands clutched his backside pulling their bodies together. There was no way she would be able to mistake his arousal. He continued to kiss her even as the voice rose up again louder and more insistent.

Only a string of restraint remained and her breathy sighs and moans as well of the feel of her lips was about to cut it loose. She gripped the edge of his shirt and pulled it over his head breaking their kiss for only a millisecond. Her hands ran over his chest and abdomens causing him to suck in a large breath. He was quickly losing control of himself. Katara started to rock beneath him and he knew he had to stop now or they were going to do it. An image of Kanna flashed in his mind making it impossible for him to continue.

Katara let out a moan of protest when he pulled away hovering above her. Her face was flushed, her lips were pink and moist from their kissing, and her eyes glazed over with lust and desire.

A confused expression rose on her face when she focused on him, "Why'd you stop?" she asked huskily.

He swallowed hard, "I can't do this, Katara. We can't do this." He emphasized the 'we'

Her frown deepened even as she suddenly looked extremely vulnerable, "Why not? I thought you were enjoying it? Don't you want me?"

"Yes of course I want you! Katara you have no idea how much I want you and how I want to still be kissing you but we can't do this." He explained still looming over her as her hair lay halo like around her head resting on the pillows.

She blinked rapidly several times, "I don't understand…if you want to and I want to, why aren't we?"

He took a deep breath inhaling her scent before saying, "Because your grandmother made me promise I wouldn't."

The instant his words register she sat up and pushed away from him a look mixed with anger, confusion and frustration on her face.

"You have got to be kidding me! When did you talk to my Gran Gran about this!?" Her hand shot to her smoothing it back from her face, "No never mind don't even answer that. Why didn't you tell me you talked to her about our physical relationship?" Her voice was filled with unbridled anger.

He turned his body so he was completely facing her and he grabbed her hand and held on tight even as she tried to yank it from his grasp, "Okay I know you're angry Katara but please just listen." Zuko studied her to see if she would actually listen to him. She let out a sigh and Zuko could tell she was attempting to calm herself to hear him. Katara finally motioned for him to speak.

"So first off I didn't bring up the subject with your grandma she did and it was before we were even together officially. She could see how much we both liked each other and I suppose she guessed that we would eventually be together so she asked me what my intentions were towards you. I told her I loved you and I would protect you and then she went into this long discussion about the standards you have about sex because of your parents story and how you wanted to wait like them…so I promised I would make sure you kept that standard even though right now nothing would give me more pleasure than continuing what we just started but I can't cause your Gran Gran's face keeps popping in my head and I feel guilty and-"

He was cut off by a burst of laughter which complete threw him for a loop. All he could do was stare at her as she fell onto the bed with deep belly laugh. His eyebrows creased in confusion, "Um… am I missing something here." He asked his eyes taking in her prone figure.

"Oh my gosh! Zuko I have never seen you look so nervous or talk to fast before." She gasped between her laughter.

"O-kay…so you're not mad at me?" He asked hopefully.

Her laughing trailed off but the smile didn't leave her face. She sat back up and leaned in close to him her blue eyes locking onto his theirs mouths only inches apart, "Surprisingly, no. I'm glad you kept your word to Gran Gran even though I think you should have discussed how far I wanted to take our relationship with me instead of her."

"I am sorry about that Katara. The right time never came up…" His eyes flickered down to her enticing lips as a sensual smile bloomed there. "I really want to kiss you." He groaned out as they breathed each other's air.

"Than kiss me. We don't have to do anything more. Just kiss me." She whispered closing the gap between them. The kiss they shared was the opposite of the kisses they had previously had that night. Where those kisses were filled with fast passionate and hot this kiss was tender, soft and slow which was even better.

Zuko slowly pulled back after a long moment of their mouths giving and taking, "We should stop before this gets heated again…I don't trust myself."

Katara chuckled before quickly pecking his lips and sitting back from him, "I guess we should probably go to sleep since it's almost two."

"Yeah we should…could you get under the covers and I'll stay up here so the temptation is eliminated?"

Katara shot him an adorable smile and nodded quickly burrowing under the covers and turning to face him. He kissed her forehead before settling down next to her so that their heads touched.

She closed her eyes and whispered, "Goodnight Zuko."

"Goodnight Katara." He followed her example and shut his eyes with a smile. The love he had for her filled his heart and brought peace to his soul. As he drifted to sleep he felt her hand caress his cheek and her whispered 'I love you' which he mumbled back to her. His last thought before sleep claimed him was how he wanted to spend every night just like this.

While you're waiting for the next chapter of Honor &amp; Assumption, check out this story on fictionpress! s/3252105/1/Heartmender


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Date: November 21st, 2009

Time: 9:30 AM

Place: Lord Residence

_"Good morning, sweetheart." Zuko felt a soft kiss caress his cheek. A groan of satisfaction escaped his lips as he rolled over, wrapping his arms around the warm body next to him. He nuzzled his face into the soft brown curls, breathing in the scent he had come to love with every fiber of his being. His arms wrapped tighter, bringing the body of the woman he adored closer to him._

_ "Good morning," he breathed into her ear before he began kissing her bare shoulder. He felt her body melt into him as he rolled on top of her, lathering her skin in kisses. _

_ "I love you," he whispered, brushing her neck with a kiss. "I'll always love you."_

_ He felt her hands dig into his back as he reached her lips, consuming her in a passionate kiss and lowering himself until they were one. _

_ A soft knock sounded from the door, breaking their few moments of peace. But that was okay. They had a greater prize coming._

_ "Just a minute," Zuko coughed out, smiling at the beautiful woman beneath him. She reached up and caressed his face. The soft knock became two loud knocks, banging against the door. Regrettably, he moved from off her, allowing her to rush out of bed and throw on her robe. She rushed to the door in a frenzy. _

_ Pulling on a pair of shorts, Zuko smiled, knowing what was coming. As the door opened, two little heads ran through and began bouncing on the bed. _

_ "Daddy, Daddy, do you know what today is?" The little girl's brown curls bounced with her as she jumped up and down; a perfect picture of her mother. _

_ "Of course he does!" The little boy made a face at the little girl before sitting on the bed. _

_ "Yes, he does," Katara said from the corner of the bed. "We've already started celebrating." Looking over at him, she gave him a wink, causing him to reminisce about their passionate filled evening the night before. He was looking forward to another one tonight._

_ "What?" The little boy whined. "You started without us!" He threw himself dramatically on the bed._

_ Zuko picked him up and began tickling his stomach. "Mommy and Daddy can do whatever they want in their free time. But now, it's time to celebrate together." He waited until the boy's laughter subsided to place him on the floor. "Okay, now go back to your rooms and get dressed. We're going to have a great day today."_

_ The little boy grinned a huge grin, revealing gaps where he had lost teeth, and ran out the door. The little girl rushed towards him from Katara's lap, wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek. _

"_I love you, Daddy," she said before racing after her brother. _

_Warmth filled his heart as he watched his children run out the door. He looked back at his beautiful wife, who was still only dressed in a night robe. With a smirk on his face, he gathered her in his arms._

"_Any chance we can continue?" he mumbled. Before she could answer, a knock sounded from the door again._

_Zuko grunted in frustration. Last night was the first time they had been together in weeks. With soccer practice and ballet class, they never seemed to get time alone. _

_Once more, he let Katara free. Before she answered the door, she bent down, giving him a deep kiss. He slid his hand up her robe and grabbed her thigh, pulling her down upon him. Laughing, she tumbled on top of him, her robe sliding slightly off her shoulder. Zuko sat up and kissed the exposed spot. She lowered the robe further. Zuko continued to caress her skin with soft kisses, pressing his hands on her lower back, pulling her into him. She let out a soft groan, causing him to no longer care about the knocking. He pulled the robe lower until the beautiful contours of her body were fully revealed. _

_Moving his hands up her body, he caressed every part of her, loving how her skin felt beneath his fingertips. Katara let out a small gasp as he gripped her, causing him to want to touch her more. How he could get so lucky to have such a beautiful wife, he had no idea. _

_The knocking insisted at the door. Katara looked back over her shoulder._

"_No, baby," Zuko whispered. "Stay with me."_

_Katara leaned into him, causing his sense to go wild. His fingertips dug into her skin, wanting more of her. He was ready to take control when Katara raised herself from him, gathered her robe and answered the door. _

_A gun shot sounded and the next thing Zuko knew, the love of his life was laid prostrate on the floor, a bullet in her heart. He looked up in horror to see the man in the threshold. _

"_Don't you know that everything you have belongs to me?"_

Zuko woke up gasping for breath, his body drenched in sweat. _Katara, where is Katara?_ He frantically looked around the room until he remembered what had happened the night before. Or what hadn't happened. Reaching beside him, he felt the soft rising of her shoulder as she took in a breath. Relief swept over him. He leaned over her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Her eyes still closed, a small smile danced on her lips.

Zuko leaned back on the headboard, breathing in deeply. What a horrible nightmare. It had started out so wonderful. He was with the woman he loved, able to be with her, love her, and touch her. He let out a long breath, thinking about how radiant Katara looked in his dream, how happy he was to be with her. And their kids! He wished it was his reality.

Clenching his fist, he shook his head, trying to forget the horrible end to his amazing dream. He would never be able to be happy. He would never be able to freely be with Katara. A huge obstacle always stood in his way.

Zuko gritted his teeth and rose from the bed, careful not to wake Katara. He stalked to the bathroom, turned the faucet and splashed cold water on his face. He would never let anything happen to Katara.

"Zuko?" He heard his name from the threshold of the bathroom door. Droplets still on his face, he whipped his head around. He bit back a groan as his eyes landed on Katara, her hair tousled from the night before, his soccer jersey still looking incredibly better on her than it ever did on him.

"Uh," he reached for a towel and dried his face. "Good morning. How did you sleep?"

A pink tint reached her cheeks, making her more adorable than she already was. "Great. How about you?"

Zuko tried to shake the image of her lying on the floor with a bullet embedded in her heart from his mind. He gave her a weak smile. "Alright."

Her face immediately showed concern. "Oh, Zuko, I'm so sorry. I tried not to toss and turn. I know it probably bothered your leg."

Zuko's mind wandered as she spoke, thinking that he wished they had tossed and turned together, but immediately reprimanded himself.

"Hey." He walked towards her, wrapping his arms tight around her shoulders. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine as long as you're here."

Katara wrapper her arms around his waist, pressing her cheek into his chest.

He didn't know how long they stood there, but he didn't care. As long as Katara was in his arms, she was safe. He would never let her out of his sight. He would never let her near the man in his dream. He would never let her near his father.

A buzz from the room brought him back to reality. "I think Gran Gran is trying to reach you."

Katara let out a slow sigh, then released Zuko from her grasp. He would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy watching the way her body moved in his jersey. She picked up the phone and sat on his bed, crossing her legs to expose more of her thigh than Zuko should see. Taking a breath, he tried not to watch as she twirled her hair around her finger and talked on the phone.

_She's so beautiful,_ he thought. _Why would she ever want to waste her time on me?_ He walked back into the bathroom and stared at his reflection. No matter how good he tried to be, he would always live in the shadow of his father. Time and time again, he was reminded that the monster was part of him. He would never be rid of it.

"Hey, Fire Lord," Katara said, as she wrapped her arms around him from behind. A smile came to his lips, remembering how she called him that when he carried her to the table in her home. Is it possible that that was only a few months ago?

"Hey," he said, holding her clasped hands. "What did Gran Gran say?"

Katara tightened her grip around him and kissed his shoulder blade. "The roads are clear. I can go home."

Zuko's heart dropped to his stomach. How could he keep her safe if she wasn't with him? He knew he couldn't keep her hear together, but he thought he would have a little more time than this.

"But," Katara said, breaking his racing thoughts, "I'm not ready to go yet."

Zuko turned in her arms, scooping her up in his own and walking out of the bathroom. They had barely made it out of the bathroom when Katara reached up and pulled his mouth towards hers, igniting the spark he had felt last night. The spark he had always felt, ever since he met her. The spark he couldn't live without.

He paused in front of a chair and lowered himself and Katara into it. Their kisses weren't lecherous and physical as they had been, but a promise to be together. To stay through the thick and thin.

Caressing her face, he ran his fingers through her hair, bringing her closer to him. He tried to ignore the fact that her legs were fully exposed, begging him to touch them. She placed her hand on his chest, sending a fiery voltage within him. Swallowing hard, he pulled away, giving her one last kiss.

"I don't want you to go," he breathed, his heart filled with pain. "But you need to."

Nodding, Katara cuddled into his chest before getting up. He almost pulled her back when his jersey rid up high enough to reveal a hint of her lacy panties, but resisted, digging his nails into the palm of his hands.

"Do you mind if I keep this?" She asked, as she began gathering her dress from the Winter Formal. "At least until I can change at home."

"Of course," he replied, rising from the chair. He hobbled over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of sweatpants. "You might want to wear these, too. We don't want Gran Gran getting any ideas."

He loved the way her cheeks showed her real feelings, for her face was almost as red as a cherry after he handed her the sweats. She was definitely more rational in the morning than she was at night, considering how she acted a few hours ago. Not that he minded.

"Right," she said and grabbed the pants out of his hands. "Turn around."

Zuko obeyed, turning around and walking towards his dresser, trying to keep his thoughts away from the more intimate parts of his dream. Rummaging around the drawers, he found the small object he was looking for and put it in his pocket.

"Okay," Katara said, "You can turn back around."

He smiled when he saw her. She had pulled her hair up, fixed the jersey that had ridden up, and tightened the sweatpants, so that they wouldn't fall. His clothes were way too big for her, but he loved how she looked.

"I love seeing you like that."

"What?" she said with a crooked smile. "Like a mess?"

"No," he said, walking towards her. "Like yourself."

"So, I'm always a mess?" He could tell she was teasing by the playful gleam in her eyes.

"No," he said, pulling her close to him. "You're always beautiful. And I love you."

Katara held him close. "I love you, Zuko. So much."

"I want to be with you forever," he whispered in her ear.

Katara pulled away slightly. "What?"

Zuko cleared his throat. He had been planning on telling Katara this for some time, but didn't think it would be right now. But now was better than later, right?

"I've been thinking," he looked away then back to her curious blue eyes. "I graduate this year and don't know what I'm going to do after that."

"Aren't you going to college?"

"Well, maybe," his words began to tumble out of his mouth. "I just don't know, yet."

"Zuko," Katara said in her motherly tone, pulling away and sitting on the bed. "College is important. You shouldn't rule it out yet."

"I'm not ruling it out," he said, frustrated that the conversation had turned in a different direction.

"Besides, college—"

"Katara," he said, probably too forcefully. "I'm trying to tell you I want to marry you."

For the first time since they met, he had never seen her so speechless. Kneeling down in front of her, he pulled out the object in his pocket, revealing a silver ring with a jade bead embedded in it.

"I love you more than life itself. You've brought me so much happiness, I can't imagine a life without you. Would you do me the honor in being my wife?"

Katara cupped her hands around her mouth, tears streaming down her face. At first he had thought he had proposed wrong, but when she removed her hands and he saw her smile, he knew, for once, he had done everything right.

"Yes," she said. "A thousand times, yes."

Happier than he had ever been, Zuko placed the ring on her left hand and held it tight.

"It's so beautiful," she said, gawking at the ring.

"It was my mother's," he replied, kissing the ring on her finger. One day he would find her and bring her home. She would have loved Katara.

"Oh, Zuko," Katara said, fresh tears streaming down her face. "This must mean so much to you. I shouldn't have it."

She began to take the ring off, but Zuko grabbed her hand.

"No," he pushed it back into place. "I want you to have it. She would want you to have it."

Nodding, Katara wiped away her tears and smiled widely. "I can't wait to tell Gran Gran, she's been rooting for you all along."

Zuko laughed, joining Katara on the bed. "And you weren't?"

"Well," Katara gave him a crooked smile again, causing him to poke her in the sides until she begged him to stop.

Leaning down, he kissed her with more emotion than he ever had before.

"I love you, Katara Pura."

Looking up at him with those eyes that captured him from day one, she said, "I love you, too, Zuko Lord."

They held each other until their arms grew weary. Then Katara sat up, sighing sadly as she pulled out her phone and sent a text.

"I should probably go."

Nodding, Zuko helped her off the bed, leading her down the stairs to the front door. He held her close, praying she would be safe on the way home. _Maybe I should go with her_, he thought.

As if reading his thoughts, she looked up at him. "I'll be fine, Zuko, don't worry. Azula's not here anymore, remember?"

"Azula's not who I'm worried about," he muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing." He pulled open the door where Sokka's car was parked, waiting for Katara. He gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Please, be careful and call me when you get home, okay?" He knew he was probably being paranoid, but he needed to be one hundred percent sure she was alright.

"Of course, Fire Lord," she stood on her tip toes to give him a kiss. He kissed her back, wishing she could stay with him and never leave. But she would, one day. One day they would be together and not have to worry about anything.

Sighing happily, Katara ran down the snowy steps, turning around to wave before she got into Sokka's car.

Anxiety gripped him as he watched her drive away. _She'll be okay_, he reassured himself. _I just have to wait and she'll call. _

He was about to close the door and find some way to occupy his time, when he heard footsteps behind him.

"What a charming display of sentiment." He hated that voice. It was the voice he had heard mocking him and condemning him since he was young.

"What are you doing here?" He growled, turning around to face his father.

"Upset with me? Well, good. Maybe you'll finally make something of yourself." Ozai Lord smiled viciously at Zuko. "My flight was delayed because of the storm. Here I thought you would be all alone. Little did I know, you've been having fun without me. I didn't know you had it in you, Zuko."

Clenching his fists, Zuko began to walk past his father. Let the fool think whatever he wanted. The man brought nothing but destruction upon him. He wanted nothing to do with him.

"That Pura girl is quite the catch."

Zuko stopped dead in his tracks. "Leave her alone. She's done nothing."

"No, she hasn't. But you have."

Zuko felt the blood drain from his face as another figure came into view from behind his father.

"Surprised, Lord?"

Swallowing, Zuko gritted his teeth. "What are you doing here, Jet?"

A smug smile came to Jet's face as he stood next to Ozai. "After you somehow deleted that fun little video of me and Katara, who I hear is your girlfriend now, I reached out to someone who had a common interest in you."

Zuko looked back and forth between the men in front of him. His father was wearing his usual black suit and tie, while Jet wore jeans and a hoodie. Based on their attire, you would never guess they would work together. But Zuko knew the darkness that lurked within their hearts.

"What do you want?"

"You see," Ozai said, taking out his iPhone, "Jet was a little upset the night you attempted to murder him." His father pressed his phone, causing the door behind Zuko to shut. Fear began to creep through his body, but he would never allow his father to see him cower in front of him again.

"I must confess, I was surprised," Ozai continued. "I would never think my dishonorable and weak son would have the ability or even the desire to kill. It was the first time I saw your potential."

"I never intended to kill," Zuko seethed. He hated being reminded of that night, how Katara had been fooled. How he saved her from Jet's scheming clutched. More than anything, he hated being compared to his father. After that night, he vowed he would never become the monster his father was.

"Your intent doesn't matter," Ozai snapped. "What matters is your action. And if you're to be my successor, action is all that's necessary. I don't have much of a choice anymore, your sister being insane and all."

Clenching his fists at his sides, Zuko stared his father straight in the eye. "I will never be your successor.

"What a shame." His father pressed his phone once more. Three of his body guards came from behind Jet, whose grin had turned into a scowl. All at once, they rushed him, grabbing his arms and twisting them behind his back.

Zuko clenched his teeth tight, not allowing a single cry of pain be released. It didn't matter what happened to him. He knew he was going to have to deal with this monster eventually. As long as Katara was far away, he could rest easy.

As if he knew he was thinking about her, his phone began to ring in his pocket. The fear he had kept so hidden, showed clearly on his face as his father walked towards him and plucked the phone from his pocket.

"Sentiment is such a weakness. A weakness you and your mother shared. That's why I had to dispose of her."

Zuko's rage began to boil within him. He had always known it was his father's fault his mother had disappeared. He tried to struggle free, but the body guards held him tighter.

"Here," Ozai handed the phone to Jet. "Will you dispose of this problem? The future CEO of my company can't have distractions like pathetic little girls."

"No!" Zuko yelled as Jet took his phone and ran out the door. "Leave her out of this!"

"You brought this upon her, Zuko," Ozai said nonchalantly. "You knew she could never be with someone like you. And why would she want to? You're just like me."

Zuko growled. "I'm nothing like you."

"Oh?" Ozai smiled. "I think we're exactly the same."

Rage and fury burned inside Zuko until he couldn't take it anymore. He ripped his hands from the body guards and whipped around with his fists flying, knocking two of them out. The third one took a defense stance, one Zuko had learned to combat at any early age. He quickly swung around, knocking the guard out with his foot.

With all three guards down, Zuko spun around, ready to take on his father, only to find that Ozai Lord was no longer there.

Zuko yelled in rage. "Coward!" No response was heard.

Regaining his composure, Zuko slid his hands through his hair before remembering Jet.

"Katara!" He yelled as he sprinted out the door.

Heartmender updates! s/3252105/4/Heartmender


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Date: November 21st, 2009

Time: 10:48 AM

Place: Pura Residence

Katara walked into her room humming a happy tune wrapped in a towel from her shower. She smiled looking down at the ring on her left hand. Her engagement ring! She was engaged and to Zuko Lord no less! The realization hit her again as a delicious warmth spread through her body. She hadn't told Gran or Sokka yet not because she was afraid that they wouldn't approve- well Sokka might at first but he'd quickly come around- but because she wanted to bask in the knowledge by herself just for a little while and she wanted Zuko to be with her when they broke the news to their family and friends.

As Katara quickly donned her clothes she wondered again why Zuko hadn't picked up the phone when she had called to tell him she had made it home alright. After he hadn't answered she had settled on sending a text before taking her shower. Now as she checked her phone and saw no texts or missed calls an unsettling niggling feeling settled in her stomach souring the happiness there.

Maybe he's in the shower…or maybe he had gone back to sleep since he hadn't had an especially restful night sleep with her tossing and turning….or maybe-

The last thought was cut off by the dinging of her phone alerting her to a new text message. She quickly unlocked her phone and looked at the text message from the object of her thoughts.

Zuko: baby I miss you and your sexy body. Let's meet up ;)

A frown creased Katara's forehead as she read and reread the text from Zuko. Something was very off about the message. She couldn't imagine Zuko sending her such a text but then again they hadn't been engaged before so maybe he was being a little freer in the way he spoke to her. But regardless of their newfound relationship status she still couldn't believe Zuko would use an emoticon. She specifically remembered Zuko telling her how he never used them because he thought they were ridiculous.

The niggling feeling of foreboding grew even as she tried to come up with some explanation for why he would send such an out of character text message. Maybe he was a little out of it from taking his medication…the doctor had said it was a possible side effect from the strong painkiller.

She settled on that explanation as she sent a text asking when she should come over. His response was almost immediate.

Zuko: I couldn't stand being at the house…meet me at lake laogai in thirty minutes. I have a surprise for you :)

Katara stared at the second text in confusion. Why in the world would Zuko want to meet all the way out at Lake Laogai? In the spring and summer the lake was the best place to be but during the winter it was seriously unspectacular. The mention of a surprise further confused her but she sent a text saying that she would be there just the same. She would have to borrow the car from Gran Gran and leave almost immediately if she were to get to the lake in thirty minutes since it was further out in the country.

She ran downstairs and quickly explained to Gran Gran she was meeting up with Zuko and would be back for dinner. In less than five minutes after she received the text she was on the road to the lake. Even as she drove the niggling feeling of something being wrong continued to eat away at her no matter how strong she tried to fight it down.

The drive out to Lake Laogai was breathtaking. The snow was glistening on the ground and on the trees but even with the beautiful sight the closer she got to the lake the worse the feeling of forbearing grew. She almost stopped the car and turned around multiple of time but before she knew it she was driving into the parking area of the lake. Strangely, hers was the only car there. Maybe she had beat Zuko out here?

Katara got out of her car and began walking down the path that led to a bridge that crossed from one side of the lake to the other. The warmth of her breath came out in a smoky puff in front of her as she hugged her arms around her body attempting to conserve the heat which was quickly dissipating. _What a day to go to the lake._ She thought sarcastically.

It didn't take her long to reach the edge of the lake the entrance to the bridge was only a few yards away but she didn't dare go on it with all the snow covering the boards- snow that most likely hide icy patches lying in wait of an unsuspecting fool to slip on and break or sprain something. She began to pace the edge of the water which was slowly lapping against the bank surprisingly not completely frozen over despite the record breaking lows they were having this winter.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she quickly dug it out and looked at the new message.

Zuko: Meet me in the middle of the bridge…probs with the car…be there in five.

Warning bells started blaring in her head as she read the message. Zuko would never use the word 'probs' even if he was hyped up on meds. Her heart started beating wildly in her chest when the realization of being all alone at Lake Laogai miles away from civilization hit her like a swift kick to the gut.

She quickly turned to head back up the path to were her car was parked the pounding of her heart so loud in her ears she didn't hear the rustling noise from behind her. Suddenly, strong arms wrapped around her body jerking her backwards. Katara opened her mouth to scream but only the beginning of the noise escaped as a harsh cloth covered hand slammed against her mouth.

In her terror, she realized too late not to breathe into the cloth that was laced with some type of sense dulling chemical which sent her already in overdrive heart to critical levels. All of her self-defense training immediately kicked in as she swung her leg out behind her which connected to her assailant with a sickening thud. Her attacker let out a guttural curse and groan while also loosening his grip enough for Katara to drop her stance and throw back her elbow which hit into his ribcage effectively breaking the rest of the hold.

She moved to run away but whatever she had breathed in from the cloth sent her equilibrium spinning. Katara fell to the ground and tried to regain her balance but was too slow to escape her attacker's next grab. The foul smelling cloth was pressed against her mouth and nose once again just as she was taking a breath to scream. Her vision began to blur as her head swam in drug addled terror but still she struggled against the arms dragging her down the path towards the bridge.

"Stop struggling! It'll be so much easier if you just give in! Don't fight it! It'll be over before you know it!" A chilling voice she immediately recognized to be Jet's.

A thousand thoughts ran through her mind but in her terror she could not latch onto any of them except one: Jet was going to murder her. A mighty burst of adrenaline shout through her system like a bullet but it was muddled by the strong chemical she was being forced to breathe in. With every prolonged second she was exposed to it more and more of her strength deteriorated.

The snow covered world around her began to bend and tilt in a sickening fashion making her stomach heave and toss. The taste of bile was strong in her mouth but the cloth kept it from escaping so she was forced to swallow it back down. Her mind was at once spinning uncontrollably fast but at the same time the drug in her system was making it impossible for her to grasp onto any thought.

Her thrashing which was once strong now was almost inexistent as she was dragged to the middle of the bridge. She felt herself being lifted onto the railing of bridge and in a last ditch attempt to save herself she tried to clutch onto any part of Jet's clothing. Jet responded to her action with an amused laugh even as he grabbed onto her hands and pushed her back, her body leaning over the edge railing with only Jet's hand gripping her keeping her from falling into the icy waters.

"I sort of feel bad about all this but at the same time your boyfriend almost killing me is the reason for all this so it's not really my fault. Plus once this is done I am going to be set up for life. Like richer than Donald Trump. So thanks for that. Oh and just to make this easier for you, just breath in, don't fight it." And with those words Jet released his hold on her.

The sensation of falling was immediate even in her drug addled brain. A shockwave hit her as she fell into the icy water. It was as if a thousand tiny ice knives cut into her as she slipped under the surface. All her muscles tightened and clenched. Her lungs burned as she fought to overcome the drug which was pulling her toward unconsciousness.

With everything in her being she tried to swim up toward the light streaming above her but her muscles were fighting a losing battle against not only the drug in her system but also the debilitating frigid water. With the last once of strength and lucid thought she swam upward breaking the surface of the water. She opened her mouth and sucked in a lungful of clean air before being sucked back underneath the arctic waves.

Every moment under the chilling water further zapped her strength and will to continue fighting toward the light of the surface. Katara pulled from her almost empty strength reserves to emerge from the water once more coughing and sputtering. Her heart was pounding painfully in her constricting chest. Her lungs burned from her efforts to fight for her next breath. She tried to tread water but her body was already shutting down from being in the below freezing level water for over thirty seconds.

Right as she slipped below the surface back into the dark freezing waters she swore she heard someone yell her name but all thoughts drained from her mind as the cold consumed her body. She stopped fighting. The cold won and would now claim the prize that was her life. Her lungs burned from lack of oxygen and her body automatically forced her to open her mouth opening her up to the horrible painful sensation of water rushing into her mouth and lungs, chocking her.

Soon the sensation began to dim and she knew she was moments from blacking out. Until this moment she had always thought right before you died your life would flash before your eyes. But the last thing images to pass through her mind was the smiling faces of her family. First Gran Gran, than Sokka and her Father and lastly Zuko. As Zuko's smiling face faded away the oblivion of death swallowed her into darkness.

Zuko's heart was beating as if he had just run a 10k in half an hour as he drove to Katara's house. He prayed to every deity he could think of that he wasn't too late. By the time her had gotten outside of his house Jet's car was nowhere in sight. Automatically he had jumped in his car and drove to Katara's house thinking that would be where Jet would go.

As he pushed down on the pedal going well over twenty miles over the speed limit he cursed his father again and again. If anything happened to Katara he sworn to himself that he would kill his father. Without Katara, without his light, life would be utterly meaningless and he didn't care if he spent the rest of his days in prison for murdering the monster that was his father.

He slammed the car into park and jumped out of the car once he reached the Pura's house. Zuko pounded against the front door and after his fifth knock the door swung open revealing Gran Gran's confused and worried face.

"Where's Katara?" He asked desperately while pushing into the warm house and looking around frantically for any sign of Katara.

"Zuko what are you doing here? Katara said you were going to meet her at Lake Laogai with a surprise?" Gran Gran answered slowly.

He froze in his tracks as the feeling of dread raced up his spine, "When did she leave?"

"She left about ten minutes ago….maybe fifteen. Why Zuko? What's wrong?" Gran Gran reached out for him but the moment he registered her words he spun around quickly moving back to the front door.

"I didn't send that text. Jet has my phone. Call the police and tell them to go to send a police car and ambulance to Lake Laogai immediately! I think he's going to try to kill her." Zuko informed her before sprinting back out to his car. He shifted into drive his tires squealing and giving off smoke as he raced out of the neighborhood and onto the road leading to the lake.

It was torture to not speed through town but he could not risk being pulled over by a cop not with Katara's life on the line. The moment he was out of the city limits and away from all the cop traps he knew about he pressed down on the gas and shot down the straight road at ninety miles an hour in the otherwise fifty five mile zone. The normally thirty minute drive to Lake Laogai took him eighteen.

He pulled into the parking area next to the car he immediately recognized as the one Katara would borrow from Gran Gran. With heart pounding and his leg starting to throb mercilessly he raced down the path to the bridge. Zuko looked around frantically for any sight of her or Jet but no one was in sight.

Zuko ran a shaky hand through his hair as his eyes scanned the lake and surrounding area. Where was she? His eyes swung down as a frustrated breath escaped him. His blood turned into ice in his veins as he took in the ground that clearly should a struggled had occurred here. He quickly followed the footprints that scuffed up the surrounding terrain which led him to the bridge.

Zuko looked across the bridge to the opposite side and he could have sworn he saw the dark jacket that Jet had been wearing. He started running down the bridge toward the blur which now disappeared into the dense foliage. When he was almost halfway across the bridge the sound of thrashing in the water a few yards ahead of him made him freeze. He swung his gaze in the direction of the sound but there was nothing though the water looked as if it had been disturbed.

He kept his eyes on the water as he moved forward. Suddenly a head broke free of the surface and instantly he sprung into motion yelling out Katara's name. She slipped back under the water just as he slide to ground of the bridge pulling off his clothing as quickly as he could. With the water being as cold as it was no amount of clothing would keep his body from freezing up but the clothing would probably be a hindrance because of the weight. He stripped off his jeans, jacket, shirt and shoes so that all that remained were his boxers.

Without thinking twice he stood quickly, sucked in large lungful of air and vaulted himself off the top rung of the bridge and into the icy water. The moment he hit the water it was like being punched in the ribs and it took everything inside of him to not release the precious air in his lungs. He moved his arms back and forth in the inky darkness of the lake but he couldn't find her. Zuko's lungs began to burn and he was forced to resurface.

As he broke the surface he could hear the peel of sirens in the distance hopefully coming for them. But they would be useless if he didn't find her before she drowned. Sending another prayer up to the heavens Zuko took another deep breath before diving back into the dark cold waters. He widened his perimeter and swung his arms back and forth.

He repeated quickly going up to the surface to get air before slipping back under the water several times and each time his dread and hopelessness rose as his strength dissipated. If he didn't find her in this next pass he knew she wouldn't make it. Taking the largest breath possible he dove back down going further down than all the previous passes.

The coldness of the water was causing his arms and legs to go numb but he kicked and pushed against the water going down further. His lungs began to burn and he longed to swim up to the air but he kept going down feeling around him in desperately hoping to find her.

Just as he was about to give into the feeling to go toward the surface his left hand brushed against something solid. He reached out for it and realized it was one of Katara's arms. He moved so that his left arm was wrapped around her body and kicked his legs as hard as he could, his adrenaline taking over as his head started to get fuzzy from the lack of oxygen.

They broke the surface of the water with him gasping as air filled his burning lungs that had been deprived of oxygen for too long but Katara was deathly silent. They both slipped back under the water momentarily as Zuko kicked harder to keep a fully clothed and heavily weighted Katara up above the water. The chilling fact that she wasn't moving was not lost to him but he pushed the knowledge to the back of his head as the priority of getting them both out of the deadly water overtook everything else.

He swam over to the bridge and grabbed onto the board with his right hand while still holding Katara's limp body up by his left arm. With an otherworldly strength due to the adrenaline pumping through his system he was able to somehow pull and push his and Katara's body onto the bridge. The sirens that had been sounding in the distance now blared from the parking area.

Though his body was exhausted and he was beginning to shiver and shake uncontrollably he somehow managed to rip off Katara's jacket as he took in her appearance. Her skin was deathly pale, her lips blue around the edges. Her arm was matted wetly to her face and she was deathly still. Zuko grabbed her wrist and fought to find a pulse even as a chilling terror began to circle and tighten against his throat.

"No no no no! Katara you cannot leave me like this! You are a fighter! Fight for me! Please! I can't lose you too!" He rasped out tears filling his eyes even as he began CPR on her. Thirty compressions and ten seconds giving her life giving breaths. Over and over again he repeated the process even as the noise around him began to grow.

In the back of his mind he heard footsteps pounding down the bridge toward him and Katara but he didn't look up or stop administering CPR. He had to save her. She couldn't be dead. Zuko barely registered the voices around him telling him to back away so they could take over. He fought and struggled against the arms that wrapped around him pulling him away from Katara.

Even as the image of a paramedic replacing him in CPR filled his eyes he still didn't stop screaming or struggling. The painful prick of a needle in his arms registered in his mind as he continued to fight against the strong arms pulling him away from the love of his life. His vision began to darken around the edges as the strength quickly fled from him. Katara's unmoving body on the snow covered bridge was the last thing he saw before he slipped into unconsciousness.

His head throbbed. His mouth felt like it was filled with cotton balls and the sound of machines periodically beeping met his ears as his eyes flew open.

"Katara!" He groaned out as he frantically looked around the room. The astringent smell of the room alerted him to the fact he was in the hospital. Zuko pushed himself up as an intense bout of shivering overtook his body. His teeth chattered roughly together.

"Ahhh you're awake!" A petite red headed nurse proclaimed as she entered the room.

"Wh-where's Kata-katara?" Zuko stuttered out as his teeth continued to chatter uncontrollably.

"Now you don't worry your little mind about that. I need to take your blood pressure and other vitals." She responded brightly as she began to put a blood pressure cuff around his arm.

Zuko grabbed her arm stilling her ministrations, "Tell me what happened to the girl that came in with me!" He yelled out causing the nurse to flinch and draw back in fear. "I'm sorry. Please, I need to know. She's my fiancé. Is she alright?" He forced his voice to be calm and courteous but in actuality he wanted to shake the nurse until she talked.

A sympathetic look cross her face before the redhead look down and slowly looked back up, "I'm so sorry hun but it's against policy to give the status of a patient without them being actual family." She moved to take his vitals again but he jumped out of the bed looking frantically around for his clothes.

"Sir! You can't get out of bed! You have a mild case of hypothermia!"

"I don't give a damn. I have to find out what happened to Katara." Zuko finally spotted his clothes folded on a chair and he sluggishly moved to grab them.

"I'm going to get security." The redheaded nurse proclaimed as she moved from the room.

"Go ahead and do that." Zuko muttered to himself as he focused on dressing himself which was difficult since his hands were shaking uncontrollably and his head was swimming from whatever they had sedated him with.

Once he was finally dressed he moved from the little room making sure no security guards were waiting for him. He moved quickly to the elevators and slipped inside one going up. Zuko cracked his neck and shook his head to clear his vision and mind. The doors of the elevator dinged open on the level he had been a resident of just a few days before- the ICU floor.

The nurse at the attendance desk was busy on the phone so he easily slipped down the hallway popping his head into each room he went past. He was almost at the end of the right wing of the hospital when he finally found her. The rhythmic beeping of the heart monitor lifted the heavy weight on his heart he hadn't fully realized was there.

Zuko moved slowly to the bed as tears began to well in his eyes, "I'm so sorry this happened Katara." He whispered out as anguish flooded into his soul. With shaking hand he reached out for her left hand which was shockingly cold. He rubbed her hand between both of his.

"I promise I'm going to fix everything Katara. Nothing like this will ever happen to you again." He rubbed the ring on her finger back and forth a couple times- the ring he had given her this morning. How quickly their joy was turned into sorrow. All because of his father.

Zuko's jaw clenched as the image of his father rose in his mind. He had to stop him for once and for all. As long as his father was alive and in power he would be a danger to Katara. Determination to keep Katara safe steeled him to what he needed to do and to the realization that once it was done he and Katara would never be able to be together.

He kissed her hand softly before leaning down and kissing her forehead and lips, "I love you Katara." And he did love her more than anything in the world. He loved her so much he would kill his own father if it meant she would be safe.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Date: November 22nd, 2009

Time: 5:45 PM

Place: Hospital

It felt as if a giant weight had been dropped on Katara's chest, preventing her from breathing the air her lungs so desperately ached for. Was had happened? Was she dead?

She faintly remembered pushing and shoving and then frozen needles piercing every aspect of her body. Then darkness.

A soft groan escaped from her lips as consciousness began to return. Her crushed lungs began to fill with oxygen. _I guess I'm not dead_, she thought. Her eyelids shifted quickly under her lids. She tried with all her might to open them, but the felt glued shut.

"I think she's waking up," a voice from her left said. It sounded so familiar. A soft hand grasped her own and she felt something metal moving around her finger. That's when the memories hit her. She had just left Zuko's house when she got that strange text from him...Jet. Jet had lured her to Lake Laogai and tried to kill her!

A chilling thought entered her mind. If Jet tried to kill her, what happened to Zuko? At that thought her eyes immediately sprang open and she found four sets of eyes looking at her. She blinked a few times then furrowed her brows. "What are you all doing here?"

Laughter erupted from her left and she turned to see Sokka standing behind Suki. "Well, you almost died."

"Yea, sugar queen. The least you can do is thank us for coming." Toph stood in front of Katara's bed with her arms crossed, her brows furrowed with worry.

"We just wanted to make sure you were alright," Suki said, gripping her hand again. Katara looked down to see the engagement ring Zuko had given her. Where was he now?

As if knowing her thoughts, Gran Gran cleared her throat. "He's not here, sweetie."

The room turned so silent, the smallest of pins falling to the ground could be heard. Katara's mind began to race, her eyes growing wide with horror. "Where is he?" She had to warn him about Jet. She couldn't let Jet get to him. Or worse, let Zuko get to jet.

"He's the one who told us you were in here," Sokka said, softly. "Without him, we woudn't have known what happened to you."

Katara swallowed then began to sit up. Pain seared through her chest, but she didn't care. "I need to see him." She winced, sucking in a sharp breath, causing everyone to rally around her.

"You're not going anywhere," Sokka scolded, becoming more brotherly than Katara would have liked.

"You don't understand," she breathed. She felt so drained. Like she was swimming in cement, every move felt slow and torturous.

Katara looked around at the people in her hospital room. They were all there because they cared about her. And she cared about them too. But, without Zuko, there was a void in her life. She wouldn't be complete unless he were there, too. She knew where he was going. She knew what he was going to do. But she couldn't allow him to do it.

She bit her lip in frustration as a nurse came in, telling them that visiting hours were almost up. How could she get to him in this state? She watched cautiously as her family and friends gave her get well soon wishes and exited the room. The last one to leave was Toph.

"Here," she said, sliding two objects into Katara's hand.

Lowering her eyes, Katara looked at the objects. One was an ID card. The other was a folded piece of paper. She furrowed her brows at the her own picture smiling back at her on the ID card. "What's this?"

"The card will get you out of here and into where you need to go. The second one is where you need to go."

Katara unfolded the piece of paper to see an address scribbled on it. She swallowed hard. This was Zuko's hand writing, but how did Toph get it? When she looked up, Toph lifted an eyebrow, allowing a smug smile to cross her lips.

"Did you think your boy toy could take down his father all by himself?"

Katara's eyes grew wide, but she would be lying if she said she was surprised. Ozai Lord had been a hindrance in Zuko's life since he was born. Katara understood his frustration, she had even wanted to take on Ozai herself. But she couldn't allow Zuko to bring harm to himself. Ozai Lord was a monster. And if given the chance, he would murder his son.

At that thought, Katara began to stand. Though each movement was painful, she had to get to him.

With a grimace, she looked at Toph. "Got any extra clothes?"

Toph scanned Katara's blue hospital gown and let out a laugh. "You don't want to bring down the most powerful man in the city in a nightie?"

"Particularly not."

Toph laughed again. "Alright, alright. Show the ID card to any nurse you come in contact with. I'll see you outside." With that, Toph exited her hospital room.

With a deep breath, Katara heaved herself out of the hospital bed, connecting her bare feet with the ice cold floor. The memories of drowning in the below freezing temperatures rushed through her mind. Her body shuddered, but she pushed the thoughts away. She needed to be strong.

The first step was the hardest, sending flares of pain up her leg and throughout her body as she put pressure on it. Clenching her teeth, she swallowed deeply then took another one. This one was still painful, but wasn't as bad. After step number five, she had broken out in a sweat, but the pain no longer bothered her.

As soon as she was about to open the door, a nurse rushed in. "Ms. Pura! What are you doing out of bed?" She began towards her, when Katara pulled out the ID card. Upon seeing the card, the nurse's eyes grew wide and began backing away.

"My apologizes, Ms. Pura. Can I escort you towards your car?"

Katara furrowed her brows, but quickly nodded. What was it about this card that made the nurse tremble?

With the assistance of another nurse, Katara was led down the hallway to the elevator. In a matter of moments, the cool air was whipping around her ankles as a black Escalade pulled up in front of the hospital. The passenger window rolled down.

"Get in, sugar queen."

With a nod to the nurses, Katara pulled herself into the car. As soon as the door shut, the car sped out of the hospital parking lot. Slamming against the door, Katara let out a grunt. Why were they driving so fast?

"You don't want Ozai to kill Suko, do you?" Toph said from the front.

"Of course not," Katara said, putting up her arm to shield herself from flying into Toph's seat.

"Great. There's something we need to do before we see him."

Before Katara could ask any questions, the car came to a screeching halt. Her door soon opened to reveal the man driving the car. "Ms. Pura," he said with a bow. He offered her a hand, helping her slide out of the car.

Katara furrowed her brows. "Toph, why aren't we downtown?" Zuko wouldn't be here. If he were anywhere, he would be at Ozai's offices down town.

Toph's smug smile returned as she stood in the doorway of her mansion. "Katara, you're asking all the wrong questions. The real question is why are we here?" Motioning her in, Toph sped up the stairs. Heaving, Katara followed.

"Okay," Katara replied, placing a hand on her expanding chest as she walked up the large marble steps. Had they built more? "Why are we here?"

Toph's smiled widened into something mischievous as she darted into a side room. "Come on!" She yelled.

Grunting, Katara followed Toph into the side room where a pair of pants and sweater slapped her in the face.

"Here's some clothes. Hurry up and change," Toph yelled before running into another room.

Taking a deep breath, Katara winced in pain as she peeled off the hospital gown. When this was all over, she was definitely taking a nap. She sucked in a sharp breath pulling on the jeans. _Of course they're skinny jeans_, she thought. The only thing she wanted to wear was something comfortable and loose, like Zuko's soccer jersey.

Heat invaded her cheeks as she thought about that night with Zuko. She loved how he knew when to be gentle and when to be a little... less gentle. Swallowing hard, Katara shook her head and pulled on the sweater. Now was not the time for fantasies. She had to stop Zuko from ruining his life if she ever wanted to be with him.

After she was fully dressed, Katara walked to wear Toph had run. She let out a gasp upon seeing the room. It was similar to the one from before, with countless screens covering the walls. They were all lit up white with black writing running across them. Katara furrowed her brows. What was this?

"Toph?" she said. "Toph, you never answered me. Why are we here?"

Within seconds, Toph spun around in a chair Katara hadn't noticed. Katara let out a small yelp in surprise, causing Toph to grin wilder. In her hand she waved a black flash drive. "To get this."

Katara furrowed her brows as she looked at the small USB drive. "What's that?"

Toph sighed as she placed the flash drive in her pocket. "The answer to all your prayers. Now come on. We need to get going."

The two of them walked hurriedly out of the room, but were stopped by a body standing in the threshold.

"You're not going anywhere."

Fear seized Katara's heart, but as she looked upon the face, she became irritated. "What are you doing here, Sokka?"

"I should be asking you the same question," Sokka snorted, crossing his hands over his chest.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. How did you even get in here?"

Out from behind Sokka, stood Suki waving a hand and holding on to Aang.

"Hey guys!" Aang waved excitedly, clutching on to his computer.

Katara looked from Aang, to Suki, then back to Sokka. Her eyes grew wide with understanding. "Did you just use Aang to break in here?"

Sokka smiled proudly. "Yep and it only took thirty seconds of threats and he caved."

Katara raised an eyebrow. "You threatened him?"

"Of course not!" Suki laughed, gripping Aang harder. "I did."

Toph was about to argue when Katara cut her off. "Well, discuss this later. Right now we have some place to be. Are you with us or not?" She looked around and saw Sokka, Suki, and Aang nod simultaneously. She looked to Toph, who nodded firmly.

"Great. Let's go gang."

With fury racing through every cell in his body, Zuko zoomed down the highway, not caring who was in his way. It was time for this madness to end. For too long he allowed his father to control his life. Too long he controlled what happened. Too long he controlled him.

_Not any more_, Zuko thought to himself. He swerved left, nearly messing a maroon mini van. He couldn't get the images of Katara out of his mind. Her lifeless body in the water. Then hooked up to the IV in the hospital. And then there was the one he could never seem to forget: her lifeless body, covered in blood in front of him.

Swallowing hard, he eased up on the accelerator. His plan wouldn't work if he killed himself crashing into something.

"I probably won't get to see her after this again," he mumbled to himself. The only way to rid the world of this evil and gain freedom was for him to murder his father. But by doing so, he was condemning himself to a life sentence in prison. Luckily, he had thought of a way to protect Katara, so that no one would know she was involved.

"Hopefully, Toph will get here in time."

Turning hard into the parking garage, Zuko slammed on the brakes, bringing his car to a screeching halt. As he turned off the engine he took a deep breath. His whole life was about to change. Was this worth it? An image of Katara smiling passed through his mind. Of her laughing as she held his hand. The images for his dream when they were bound together as one. Of their kids.

Swallowing, he wiped a solitary tear from his cheek. As long as his father was alive, he would hunt Katara. Reaching over, Zuko gripped the gun he had taken from his house. Ever since his mother disappeared, he vowed to kill his father with this gun.

Gripping it tight, he let out a breath. He would give up his life so that Katara could live.

Without another thought, he rushed out of the car and ran towards the office building that had made his life hell. The sound of his footsteps pounded up the metal staircase winding up the side of the building. He didn't care if he was loud. He wanted his father to hear. He wanted him to know he was coming.

As he reached the top floor, his chest was heaving, but he felt nothing but adrenaline. He could finally end the torment and the pain since his childhood. Taking a deep breath, he faced his father's office. The gold rimmed plate advertising his name seemed to mock Zuko. Gritting his teeth, he placed his hand on the knob.

"It's time for this to end," he said. Right when he turned the knob, he heard a gunshot.

"So, we're breaking into the most powerful man in the city's office to save your boyfriend?" Sokka exclaimed as he wove through traffic.

"Yes." Katara confirmed with a nod. Anything more than that and her muscles would start radiating with pain again. "And fiancé."

"What?!" Sokka yelled. The car swerved to the right.

"Watch it!" Toph yelled.

"Oh, honey, you didn't know?" Suki placed a hand on Sokka's shoulder.

"What? And you did?"

Suki smiled. "Well, yea. Look at the gorgeous ring."

Sokka jerked his eyes away from the road to look at Katara's finger. He gritted his teeth then looked back at the traffic ahead. "You sure you're ready for that, Katara?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" she said defensively. She loved Zuko more than anything. She knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

Shaking his head, Sokka let out a sigh. "Marriage is a lot of work. You have to stand by each other during the good times and bad. I don't think Gran Gran would approve if you were to run away after you two were married."

"I wouldn't run away anyway," she said harshly, then backed down. Getting angry only made her pain intensify. Taking a deep breath, she continued calmly. "I know you're concerned, Sokka. But I love Zuko. I couldn't imagine my life without him."

Sokka nodded firmly then sped up. "Well, let's go get my new brother."

The body crumpled to the ground in front of his eyes. Behind it, a pair of cool dark eyes latched on to Zuko's face.

"Ah, there he is, my boy. I'm glad you finally made it." Ozai Lord placed his gun on his desk as he walked over the lifeless body in front of him. Zuko tried to look fearless in front of his father, but couldn't pull his gaze away from the heap on the floor. The sweatshirt was so recognizable it hurt Zuko to look at it.

Swallowing hard, he pulled his eyes away from Jet's body and onto his father. "Why did you kill him?"

Ozai gave a nonchalant look over his shoulder then shrugged. "His job was done. I had no further use for him."

Rage boiled in his veins. "Is that why you got rid of Mom? She had not further use?"

A menacing look descended upon Ozai's face. "Precisely."

With that one word, Zuko lost all control. Flinging the gun from his hand, he bounded towards his father. Ozai smiled wider, making Zuko more furious.

"Are we going to do this again, Zuko? Remember what happened last time?"

Zuko threw a punch that was easily blocked. His chest heaved. Never in his life had he ever hated anyone more than his father. He was about to go at him again when he saw the gun in his periphery. He came here with a job to do. It was time to get it do.

Lunging to the side, he scooped up the gun and pointed it at his father. Ozai Lord stayed calm, cool, and collected. Rubbing his hands down his suit jacket, he straightened it out before clasping his hands behind his back.

"Go ahead."

Zuko furrowed his brows. "What?"

"Go ahead," Ozai repeated. "But you won't do it."

"Don't underestimate me," Zuko growled.

"I don't need to, Zuko. You are just like your mother, weak. You were nothing like me. Always caring about what people thought and hanging around with that fool Iroh. You were a disgrace to the Lord family since you were born and you will always be."

In a matter of moments, Zuko's fury disappeared. His father was right. He was a disgrace to the Lord family. But...he didn't want to be a part of the Lord family.

The faces of his mother, Iroh, Gran Gran, Sokka, Toph, and Katara all flashed through his mind. Those were the people who he considered family. They didn't all share the same last name, but that didn't make him love them any less. He was about to lower the gun when the door to the office slammed open.

"Zuko, don't!"

Katara winced in pain as she looked into Ozai Lord's office. Her eyes widened as she looked upon Zuko. _Her _Zuko, holding a gun out to his father, his finger on the trigger.

Clenching her teeth, she took another step, allowing the rest of the gang to pour through the office door.

"Katara," Zuko whispered. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in the hospital."

"I," she said, wincing in pain. "I can't let you do this. There's another way."

Zuko shook his head. "As long as he's still alive, he'll torment our lives."

Katara nodded at Toph, who nodded back and grabbed Aang's hand.

"Zuko," she said as calm as she could. "We can do this. We can overcome this together."

Zuko looked back at her with tears streaming down his face. "I can't lose you."

Katara's heart broke seeing him so torn, so broken. She wanted to rush towards him and cocoon hi m in her arms, assuring him everything would be okay. But she had to hold her ground. If she broke her stance, she would definitely fall. Her body was still weak and if she moved much more she would faint.

From her periphery, she could see Aang typing furiously, while Toph watched over him. Sokka and Suki guarded the door. It was amazing how, in just a few moment, this team was formed and was ready to protect each other to the end.

"What are you doing?" Ozai Lord's voice pulled her from her thoughts. She followed his line of sight to Toph and Aang. Toph growled while Aang ducked down further. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the flash drive Toph had showed her before. Ozai stalked towards them, picking up the gun on his way. Aang let out a yelp as Toph stood in front of him.

"Hurry up, Aang," Toph said, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Quickly, Aang took the flash drive and plug it into his laptop. Taking a deep breath, he pressed enter, causing all the lights in the office to shut off. Zuko immediately grabbed Katara, holding her close.

"What's happening?" Zuko yelled. "What did you do, Toph? That's not what I asked for!"

Toph's laughter rang throughout the darkness. "Of course it isn't. This is better!"

Gun shots and screams rang throughout the office as Ozai Lord began shooting blindly.

"Damn kids! What did you do?"

Only silence answered.

He shot again, causing a whimper to escape Katara's lips. Ozai's footsteps began to pound towards the whimper, where Katara and Zuko were huddled close.

"It wasn't them," Aang's voice was quiet, but firm. "It was me."

Ozai's footsteps turned around. "And who are you?"

"He's the kid who took down the entire Ozai corporation," Toph boomed with laughter. "With one key code, all your secrets have been exposed to the public. Not to mention the FBI!"

Ozai began to yell, shooting wildly, but hitting nothing.

Sirens began to ring in the distance, all seeming to hone in on one location. Katara breathed a sigh of relief as she heard them below the window. It was done. Because of Toph and Aang they were safe.

In a matter of moments, the police ran through the door, immediately taking down Ozai. The backup generator clicked on, allowing each of them to see one another. Sokka and Suki were back to back, protecting one another from Ozai's wild firings. Toph was towering over Ozai while Aang was next to her. A small smile escaped Katara's lips as she saw them discussing what had happened with the officer.

Moving her hand, she checked to see if Zuko was still there. A sharp breath was her answer. Turning towards it, Katara's eyes grew wide in horror.

"Hey there, beautiful," Zuko wheezed. Katara swallowed hard as she saw the blood pouring from his chest.

"Zuko," she breathed then whipped her head around to the officer. "He's shot! He needs an ambulance. Now!" The officer spoke over his radio and rushed steps began ascending the stairs.

Tears filled her eyes as she looked back at him. "You'll be okay." She stroked his hair out of his face, cupping the scar.

He winced in pain. "I don't know if I'm going to make it though this one." His shaking hand reached up and held hers. "But I'm glad you're safe."

"Zuko Lord, you better not leave me." She was crying full throttle now. She knew he had moved her out of the way when Ozai was shooting wildly. But it all happened so fast, she couldn't react.

"I wouldn't leave by my own choice," he breathed, his eyes starting to close.

Katara placed both hands on his face. "Zuko. Zuko! Stay with me!"

Strong hands gripped her shoulders as the EMT moved her out of the way. She was about to following but felt an arm wrap around her waist.

"They'll take care of him," Sokka said, holding her back.

"But I need to be with him," she sobbed.

For the second time, Katara had to watch the love of her life being rolled away. But this time, she wasn't sure if he would come back.


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry it's taken so long to post this! There will be one more chapter of Honor &amp; Assumption after this one and will (hopefully!) be posted sooner than this one was! Enjoy!

Chapter Seventeen

Date: November 24, 2009

Time: 3:17 PM

Place: General Memorial Hospital

Darkness. He was completely enclosed in darkness. There was no sound, no sensations, and no light. Was this what death was like? A dark and ever deepening nothingness?

There was no worry, no anger, no pain and no thought of earthly struggles. Finally, there was peace and quiet. There was no feelings of inadequacy and no hatred- there was simply nothing. He drifted in that feeling- in that moment devoid of any strife or striving for acceptance and love.

For a moment he was content to stay there in that nothingness- in the darkness- but then he remembered; her smile, her laugh, her touch. He remembered the intense love he had for her- his Katara, his light and he knew all pain, all the suffering, all the struggles and horrors the world held would be worth facing just to see her one more time. And so he fought, he fought to find his way out of the darkness back to the light.

Suddenly, a bright light pierced through the darkness. He ran towards it. A searing pain split through his chest slowing his pursuit of the light but thoughts of the woman he loved pushed him onward through the agonizing pain. Slowly, a muffled sound reached his ears. The soothing gently voice that he knew better than his own reached out to him and urged him to open his eyes.

A rhythmic beeping began to ring out and the strong stench of antiseptic stung his nostrils. With everything that was in him he fought to open his eyes which felt as if they were superglued shut. The pain that was once nonexistent began to increasing grow throughout his chest. It felt as if someone had drilled a hole into his sternum and hammered it.

A groan escaped his chapped lips as he finally pried his eye lids open. He blinked rapidly against the blaring light as another moan of pain left him. Suddenly, the two most beautiful azure eyes looked down at him and all the pain he was feeling was worth it.

"Oh my gosh, Zuko you're awake!" Katara breathlessly exclaimed almost disbelievingly. Tears slipped down her cheeks which he hurriedly brushed away before reaching over and pressing the nurse's call button behind his bed.

"Hey beautiful." He managed to choke out past his dry throat and mouth.

Instantly, Katara broke down into sobs as she grabbed his hand and brought it to her lips, "I thought you were never going to wake up." She blubbered before leaning down and placing short soft kisses all over his face.

"Hey, hey, hey. I'm okay. I'm right here." Zuko huskily whispered while trying to move his arm to wrap around her. He could feel a cold sweat break out on his forehead just from that small effort. His chest began to throb and ache in earnest and a moan from him made Katara pull back.

Her red rimmed eyes latched onto his and his heart clenched at the deep seated worry he saw in those blue depths, "Zuko you were in a coma for thirty- eight hours and before that you were in surgery for over ten as they tried to dig that bullet out of you. The doctors said you had a forty percent chance of waking up." Katara's voice cracked and she sniffed loudly.

Before he got a chance to reply a nurse in blue scrubs came into the room followed by a stethoscope wearing doctor in a white lab coat. The nurse grabbed his chart scanned it quickly before handing it to the doctor and moving over to the mass of monitors beside his bed.

"Good Afternoon Mr. Lord, it is a pleasure seeing you awake. I am Dr. Pathik. How are you feeling? Any disorientation? Do you remember what happened to bring you here?" The doctor, an elderly gentleman with white hair, asked as he stood at the foot of the bed with a compassionate expression etched into his wrinkled face.

"I feel like a horse has been dancing on my chest. No, I'm not disoriented and my father shooting me is what got me here." He deadpanned. Strangely, thoughts of his father didn't entice feelings of intense hatred and rage. His father didn't have a hold on him or anyone he cared about. They were safe from him at last.

"A good deal of pain is to be expected after being shot in the chest and the subsequent surgery. You are a very lucky man, Mr. Lord. At the angle of entry the bullet shattered the fourth rib on your left side, went through your left lung before nicking the outside of your heart but thankfully missing your aorta and stopping before it hit your spine. It truly is quite incredible."

Zuko slowly shook his head in awe, as the realization of how lucky he was hit him. His fourth rib was shattered, his lung was punctured and his heart had been nicked but here he sat alive and awake. But gosh did his chest hurt like the blazes. He knew enough about human anatomy to know that in the surgery that had to crack him open like a lobster to dig out the bullet and fix all the damage. He would have one hell of a scar. Call him vain but he internally cringed at that last thought.

"How long before I can be discharged?"

"Usually three to seven days but let's take this one day at a time. I need you to relax and not try to force yourself to be back at your one hundred percent- that won't happen for four to six weeks. Take your recovery slow and steady. That is my advice for you, young man. And if you care at all for this beautiful young lady that has been here by your side every time visitors are allowed, you'll heed my words."

Zuko nodded at the doctor's words, "Slow and steady, got it."

"Good. Now I'll let the nurse finish taking down all your vitals and then we'll get out of your hair- I can see you would much rather be spending your visitor hours with your fiancé than talking with your old doctor. I'll be back after visitor hours to go over in depth with you all the details of what your recovery will look like." The old man shot a sincere smile toward Zuko and Katara's intertwined hands. "Just no funny business now." He cheekily ordered shaking a finger at Katara, "His heart needs to stay at a resting rate." He shot them both a wink as he and the nurse left the room without another word.

"I don't know why he shook his finger at me as if I would try something. We both know it's you that gets frisky while in hospitals." Katara mumbled, her cheeks red.

Zuko let out a small chuckle as he settled into the pillows trying to find a comfortable position, "Sadly, I don't think there will be any friskiness for a while, babe. Just breathing is exhausting."

"I should go and let you rest." She whispered while trying to slip her hand out of his.

He tightened his hold on her hand, "Don't even think about it. We have some things to discuss."

Her eyebrows pinched together in confusion, "What things?"

Zuko ran his eyes across her beautiful face as a smile began to grow on his lips, "Well considering that almost every time we make any major stride in our relationship one of us either gets threatened, drowned or shot I think it would be a good idea to get married before something else happens to try to rip us apart. How do you feel about a short engagement?"

A sparkle lit up Katara's blue eyes as her face blossomed into a smile. She leaned down and slowly touched her lips to his. Her mouth lovingly caressed his in a way that set his blood to boiling. He couldn't help letting out a groan- part from the pleasure of kissing her and part from not being able to take control of the kiss like he wanted.

Too soon her warm lips retreated though they still breathed in the same air. Her fingers lightly ran the tips of her fingers up and down his jawline which sent delicious tingles of pleasure throughout his brain. The effect one simple touch from her had on him was mind-blowing. He could not wait to make her completely his.

"I've always wanted a June wedding," She began which caused him to scowl. JUNE?! That was seven months away!

Katara chuckled at his expression, "Let me finish before you start pouting, Zuko. Like I was saying, I've always wanted a June wedding, but I love you so much I would give that up in a heartbeat if that's what you wanted. I'd do anything for you. I love you." She whispered cradling his face in her hands and leaning back down to kiss him gently, slowly.

In that moment he couldn't help but think how lucky he was to be loved by her. She had driven out the darkness that had shrouded him and given him her heart- her light. The love they had found together had been strong enough to survive against all odds. Their love was rare and beautiful- a love that put the other person's desires above their own. And with that thought he knew he would wait seven months to give her the wedding she had always dreamed.

Six Months and Ten Days Later

Katara bobbed her head to Frank Sinatra's _Fly Me to the Moon _as she folded another shirt from her closet before placing it in one of the numerous boxes haphazardly placed around her room. She still was bewildered at how she had fit some many clothes in her teeny tiny closet. Really she was wondering how she had fit so much stuff in her room in general. What she had originally thought was going to simply be a day project turned into three days of going through possessions she didn't even remember having, sorting through clothes that had to have been from her pre fashionable phase, and journals filled with the insignificant drama of a middle-schooler.

The fact that she only had four more days to finish cleaning out her room was not lost on her. A wave of excitement hit her at the thought. Four more days. Just four short days until she and Zuko would officially start their lives together. It was impossible to stop the ginormous smile spreading across her mouth.

Katara momentarily stopped her packing as she plopped on her bed and thought back on the craziness of the past six months. Zuko's recovery had been long which made it extremely difficult for him since he was not the type of person that liked idleness and after his near death experience he had a lot of free time on his hands. Thankfully, Gran Gran had been a saint and had approved Zuko staying in the guest bedroom during his recovery time- as long as both her and his door stayed open after ten o'clock that is.

She chuckled remembering some awkward moments with Gran Gran and Sokka teasing them relentlessly the few times they had been caught in some pretty heated make out sessions, but Zuko took the ribbing in stride. A warm feeling encompassed her as she thought of how Sokka had really taken an effort to get to know Zuko and make him feel welcome in their family. Even with all of Sokka's zany craziness he was still the best brother she could have ever asked for. And Gran Gran was equally amazing keeping Zuko entertained and stuffed with yummy goodies during the last few days of the winter term after Thanksgiving Break while I was at school.

The buzzing of her phone broke through her thoughts and she hurriedly pulled it from her pocket pressing the accept button.

"Hey hot stuff, what's going on?" Katara asked balancing the phone between her ear and shoulder as she resumed my packing. She had to finish before Zuko got here for dinner lest she risk another bout of teasing from him about how much stuff she had.

Zuko's husky laugh rumbled through the phone before he replied, "Hey babe, just organizing some stuff in our apartment."

The words 'our apartment' caused an innumerous amount of joy to race through her. Katara couldn't wait until when things would stop being 'mine' and 'his' and turn into 'ours' for real. The reality of their wedding was really starting to hit home with me but she was only excited for what lay ahead. Their future was looking bright.

During Zuko's recovery time they had started talking about our future together in depth and the reality of the fact that we were both still in high school and broke for all intents and purposes. Zuko didn't want to marry her without being able to support her and talks of him going into the military had threatened to create a rift in their relationship. She had already lost her dad to it- she didn't want to lose the love of her life too. Miraculously, a day before Zuko went to the army recruitment office a lawyer had called with information that changed everything.

Because of Ozai's company and all business ventures being investigated by the SEC and FBI all of his assets had frozen including Zuko's trust fund which they had already known. What they had not known was that there was a separate account that Zuko's mom had set up for Zuko just weeks before she had disappeared. It was unclear whether Ozai had known about it but it had been made so that only two people could access it- Zuko and his mom. The lawyer had explained that meant all the funds- all four hundred and fifty thousand dollars- were Zuko's to use at his discretion.

The first thing Zuko had done was hire a financial planner to help with investing half of the money. The other half went towards buying their own cars, an apartment, college tuitions, and wedding expenses all with cash.

"Katara did you hear anything I just said?" Zuko's voice broke through my thoughts of our good fortune.

"Ugh, sorry I was fantasizing about our apartment again. What'd you say?"

A moan flittered across the receiver and she immediately realized how he had taken my words. I let out a small chuckle. "Cool it hot stuff I wasn't fantasizing about _that_!...at least not this time." Katara couldn't help but take the opportunity to tease him.

"Katara please, you're killing me!" Zuko groaned out. In the last couple weeks it had become more and more evident how hard the last six plus months of waiting had been for him.

Another laugh escaped her lips, "I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself."

"Babe, I might not be able to help myself from giving you a solid spanking if you don't stop." His voice was low and strained.

Heat swamped through her at his words, "…Is that a promise?" she lowered my voice to ask. The hitch of his breathing on the other line was impossible not to notice. A delicious sensation only Zuko could invoke raced through her.

"Katara." Zuko groaned out her name like a prayer.

"Just four more days." Katara whispered into the phone her eyes closing slowly as she dreamed of the moment they would never have to keep doors opened- where they could completely and totally lose their selves in each other.

It took several moments for Zuko's voice to go to normal as he said, "Yeah yeah, four more days. Four more days." He let out a longsuffering sigh before continuing, "What I was saying earlier was I might be a few minutes late for dinner tonight. I have to stop by the jewelers to get the wedding bands."

"Sounds good. I'll let Gran Gran know. We still taking all my stuff to the apartment tonight after dinner?" She hesitantly asked hoping to maybe have more time to pack up her room.

The other end of the line was quiet for a moment before she heard him laugh out, "You're still not done packing."

Katara huffed at being found out, "I keep getting distracted by all this stuff I haven't gone through in years! Don't judge me!"

"Babe, why don't you call Toph and Suki to help? You're always telling me not to try to do everything by myself."

"Trust me I did ask. They are busy planning and putting the finishing touches on my bachelorette party." Katara explained rolling up a sweater and stuffing it into a box not even caring if it wrinkled at this point.

"Mmm the bachelorette party….are there going to be strippers?"

"Zuko do you even know me? In what world would I want strippers?!"

"It's not you I'm worried about, it's Toph and Suki I'm worried about." He laughed as she heard a door shut and the sounds of Zuko locking up their apartment.

"You don't have to worry I specifically said they would both by banned from attending the wedding if I caught any whiff of a stripper. How about your bachelor party? Has Sokka and Aang planned out something fun for you?"

"Yep they are taking me out to _Ruth's Chris_ _Steakhouse _and then we're going to come back to the apartment to watch the game. Might have a Lord of the Rings or Star Wars marathon after that."

Katara smiled at how much of a nerd Zuko was underneath his athletic awesomeness. She loved that about him. He was so much more than what he seemed to be.

"Well I'm off to the jewelers. I'll see you in an hour tops. Love you."

"Mmm ok. Love you too. See you in a little bit."

Once the call ended Katara sprung into action. She would finish packing this blasted room before Zuko got to the house if it killed her.

Zuko jumped out of the car and strolled up the path leading to the house that felt as much of a home to him as it was Katara's. The door swung open before he could even pull out the key Gran Gran had given him. The glorious sight of Katara in yoga pants and a cropped top greeted him.

"Hey gorgeous." He pulled her in close kissing her deeply. His arms wrapped around her waist lifting her off the floor slightly as he brought their bodies flush together.

A moan escaped her throat before she pulled back saying, "Easy there, fire lord." She ran soft fingers across his face and the nape of his neck as she gazed at him with such open love and affection. "You still have four days mister."

Zuko let out a groan of frustration as he set her back on her feet. He grabbed her hand raising it to his lips to kiss before lacing his fingers through hers. The delicious smell of fresh bread reached his nose and immediately his stomach growled reminding him he hadn't eaten since breakfast.

"I hope the food didn't get cold with you all waiting for me."

Katara opened her mouth to reply when Sokka yelled out from the kitchen, "Zuko stop kissing my sister and get your butt in here! Gran Gran won't let me eat until you sit down!"

Zuko chuckled at Sokka's half serious half joking tone. In the past six months he and Sokka had developed a comradery that was truly priceless. They both were very athletic so they had bonded over sports. Once he had fully recovered from being shot they had started the routine of playing touch football or some other sport every Saturday morning.

"Don't mind him. We just pulled the food out of the oven like five minutes ago." Katara reassured him giving him a quick peck on the cheek before they walked into the kitchen.

The tantalizing smells of the kitchen made his stomach growl again. Zuko's mouth immediately started to salivate at the sight of baked ham, green beans, sweet potato casserole, mac n cheese, and fresh dinner rolls all set on the kitchen table. He forced himself to stop looking at the food and actually greet his soon to be relatives.

"Hey sorry for being late. I had to pick up the wedding bands." He explained reaching down to kiss Gran Gran before lightly punching Sokka in the arm.

Gran Gran smiled patting his hand, "Yes Katara explained where you were. It was no trouble waiting a couple minutes."

"Tell that to my stomach- I'm starving." Sokka mumbled under his breathe which Gran Gran responded with a raised eyebrow in his direction. He immediately lowered his head and cleared his throat before looking back up with a smirk.

Zuko pulled out Katara's chair before dropping down into his own, "Well I'm here now so let's eat."

It took less than a minute for everyone's plate to be filled to overflowing. The moment he took the first bite of food his eyes slid shut and a moan from the delicious succulent food escaped him. Though he would certainly miss eating Gran Gran's cooking he looked forward to him and Katara cooking their meals together even more. It also was nice to know that Katara had been taught how to cook from Gran Gran and had a recipe book stuffed with every tasty meal and treat that Gran Gran knew he loved.

During dinner they chatted about last minute wedding details that still needed to be completed. They had to get all of Katara's belongings to the apartment, the tuxedo's needed to be picked up from the rental place, he and Katara needed to pick up the marriage license, and he needed to confirm the hotel reservation for their wedding night. Just the thought of their wedding night made his heart race a little. Sokka groaned in disgust at the mention of a hotel reservation while Katara blushed and nudged his leg with hers underneath the table.

Zuko placed a hand on her leg and good-naturedly squeezed before changing the subject, "Katara was your dad able to change his flight so he would be able to be at the dress rehearsal?"

Katara smiled wide and nodded her head, "Yes! He sent me an email a little after I talked to you. His flight gets in at 3:50." The excitement in her voice was unmistakable.

Though the military had assumed Hakoda Pura to be dead after not returning from a classified mission at the assigned time and told the family to prepare for the worst, all there assumptions had been proven false when he and his whole SEAL team had returned to base almost three months later. Katara, Sokka and Gran Gran still did not know the details of what had happened since it was a classified mission but Zuko knew that they honestly didn't care because their father and son was alive and well.

"I can't wait to finally meet him though I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little nervous." He sincerely shared. They had exchanged a few emails and Zuko had even spoken to him on the phone once but still the thought of meeting Katara's Navy Seal dad was a little intimidating.

Gran Gran gave him a reassuring smile, "Don't be nervous, Hakoda is a great judge of character it won't take him long to see you are the perfect man for his little girl." Zuko sent his soon to be grandmother a thankful smile.

"So Katara has Zuko told you where you're going for the honeymoon?" Gran Gran asked with a gleam in her eye.

Katara scrunched up her nose in annoyance while sending Zuko a potent look, "No he hasn't and he said he won't until after the wedding. All I'm allowed to know is that we will be gone for a month. He had Suki and Toph pack my bags so I have no clue where we are going."

Zuko leaned over wrapped a hand around her neck and kissed her temple affectionately, "Trust me you'll love that I kept it a surprise."

Gran Gran stood up and began gathering the dishes, "You two better send me postcards while you're gone. A whole month- goodness who's ever heard of such a thing in this day and age especially for two starting out together so long. It's a real blessing what your mother did."

Zuko nodded his head in agreement. He would forever be grateful to his mother for having the foresight to set up an account for him. Giving Katara the wedding she dreamed and a honeymoon she deserved wouldn't have been possible without it.

Katara pushed back from the table to begin helping with the dinner clean up. Sokka stood and tried to sneak away but a sharp side glance from Gran Gran stopped him in his tracks. Zuko stifled the laugh that threatened to escape as he moved to the sink and started scrubbing pots and pans. With all of them cleaning they had the kitchen sparkling in less than twenty minutes.

"Well I got to bounce. Me and Suki have a coffee date." Sokka said cheerily moving for the front door.

Katara spun around placing a hand on her hip, "Sokka I thought you were going to help me and Zuko move my stuff to the apartment tonight?"

Sokka stopped mid-stride with a laugh, "Katara I saw what your room looked like earlier today, you were nowhere done packing."

Zuko chuckled at that. Both he and Sokka had been teasing her about how much stuff she had fit into her room after her attempt of packing it all in one day had turned into almost a four day project. Katara huffed at his laugh before turning back to her brother.

"I'll have you both know that I finished packing everything ten minutes before Zuko got here. So call Suki and have her come here and help move than you two can go on your date."

Goodness but she could be a demanding thing sometimes he thought with a suppressed grin. But even with her sometimes bossy attitude he wouldn't change one thing about her. She was perfect in all her imperfections. She was his one true love.

Sokka let out a defeated groan, "Ugh, okay I'll call Suki. This better not take more than two trips though."

"I doubt with my car, Katara's, yours, and Suki's car it will take more than one trip." Zuko inserted and they all made their way up to her room to begin carrying boxes down.

Taking one look into the room he paused and said, "Never mind it might take two trips."

Katara playfully slapped him, "It isn't that much stuff, jeez."

Two Days Later

"Here sugar queen this one is from me." Toph handed over a beautifully wrapped rectangular box to Katara. She paused the

Katara was a little surprised that Toph had another gift for her. Toph had already treated them all to manicures and pedicures and she and Suki had split the bill at dinner at the _Cheesecake Factory_\- Katara's favorite restaurant. Another present was completely unexpected.

She shook her head accepting the gift, "Toph you didn't need to get me anything else!"

Toph let out a snort, "Of course I did. And it's not like I'm broke or anything so don't act like it's such a big deal." She settled deeper into the pillows on her huge king sized bed where she, Katara, and Suki were all sprawled out.

Katara threw her a grateful and amused smile as she ripped through the wrapping which revealed the telltale pink and red stripes of a _Victoria Secret _box. Guessing what was already in it Katara sent Toph a grin with a raised eyebrow. Opening the box and moving aside the tissue paper her guess was confirmed.

Suki let out an excited squeal at the sight of the black and cream lace negligée with matching bra and panty set, "Oooo la la! Katara you are going to make Zuko have a heart attack with that." Suki gave her a suggestive wink as she dug into her red velvet cheesecake.

A blush stole across her face even as her smile grew, "Toph I can't believe you went into _Victoria Secret_ for me."

"Yeah you know I really love you to go into that girly frufru store." Toph said laughingly.

Katara reached over to give her a one armed hug, "Thanks Toph! You really are the best."

"I know." Toph stuffed her white chocolate cheesecake into her mouth with a grin.

Suki bounced up from her spot on the bed, ran over to her overnight bag, and pulling out an almost identical present, "I guess great minds think alike."

"You guys really didn't need to get me anything else." Katara was overwhelmed from the extra presents- they had already given her so much.

"Girl, I expect the same treatment whenever your brother gets around to asking me to marry him." Suki plopped back down on the bed resuming her cheesecake. "Open it up!" She urged with a smile.

Katara opened the box to find a black teddy and a white lacy, incredibly see through lingerie. Whereas Toph's gift had been more classy than sexy, Suki's present was SEXY HOT. Zuko was going to be a very very happy man in two days.

"I also took the liberty to pack some little extra goodies in your lingerie bag." Suki licked the last bit of cheesecake with a satisfied grin.

Katara laughed and shook her head, "You two are the greatest friends anyone could ever ask for."

"Okay okay enough of this mushy gushy sexy time innuendo talk. Back to the mushy gushy chick flick which I will remind you again that I will only watch this one time." Toph clicked the play button to resume _Pride and Prejudice_.

Katara set her presents on the ground beside the bed before snuggling back into the cushions with a contented sigh. Toph and Suki had done a wonderful job of planning her bachelorette party. It was not a normal bachelorette party by any means but Katara was hardly normal. They had tailored the day completely to her.

That morning they had gone to breakfast at _Panera_ before going to the bookstore where they had given her a gift card with fifty dollars to buy some books to read during her honeymoon (ha, as if she would be reading during her honeymoon). After that they had gone to the nail salon before going to the movies and seeing _Prince of Persia _a movie that Katara had been looking forward to seeing but hadn't had the time to because of the packing fiasco. They had lunch at a cute little nondescript café downtown for a light lunch before Suki and Toph surprised her by taking her to a nearby spa for a deep tissue massage.

After that wonderful and relaxing trip they headed to the Cheesecake Factory for a delicious dinner. They had brought their cheesecakes to Toph's house to eat while watching her favorite movie. It was a perfect day. The only thing that would make it more perfect would be a call from Zuko. They had only texted throughout the day since Sokka and Aang had been hanging out with him doing what they planned for their bachelor outing.

As if summoned by her very thoughts her cell phone began to play out the Michael Bublé song _You and I_ which was Zuko's assigned ringtone. Katara vaulted off the bed and ran for her phone. She waved for Suki and Toph to continue on watching the movie as she pressed the accept button.

"Hey baby." Katara whispered slipping into the bathroom to have some semblance of privacy, "How's are bachelor party going?"

Zuko emitted a heavy sigh from the other end, "It's going good." His words fell flat.

"Are you sure? You don't sound very convincing." Katara chuckled already figuring out he was missing her just as much as she was missing him.

"Honestly, it has been great hanging out with the guys but I really missed not seeing you."

"I miss you too. I'm glad you had fun today thought. Are you all back at the apartment now?" She asked sitting on the edge of the of the bear claw tub. The last time she checked it was close to ten thirty.

"Yeah we just got back from the game. Sokka and Aang are making popcorn before we start the first _Lord of the Rings. _I told them I wanted to check in with you before we started. How was your day? Did you have fun?"

"I had a really great time. Toph and Suki really know how to pamper a girl." Katara went on to explain everything they had done throughout the day and how they were know chilling at Toph's house watching her favorite movie.

"Are you watching the six hour version?" Zuko curiously asked.

Katara chuckled out, "Of course it's the Colin Firth version! That's the best one! And don't even talk to me about long movies since your about to embark upon a nine hour trip into Middle Earth. But I guess I should probably get back in there before Toph makes good on her threat to turn on _Harry Potter_. Plus you know how Sokka gets about waiting."

"Yeah Yeah I know. Alright I'll let you get back to Toph and Suki. I think I can hear Sokka breathing on the other side of the door."

Katara let out a loud laugh, "Okay. See you tomorrow at brunch. I love you." She whispered out lovingly.

"I love you too. One more day until I make you mine." His words caused a delicious thrill to run up and down her spine, "Good night babe. See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight." Katara ended the call and left the bathroom.

Toph and Suki both began making kissing noises when she shut the door, "How's lover boy doing? Did going a day with his sugar queen do him in?" Toph laughed at her own words.

"Be nice Toph. Maybe when you and Aang make your little flirtation game something real then you won't be so quick to tease." Suki shot at her with a smirk.

Katara laughed at Toph's abnormal blush. Suki's words were right on point which sent a rush of joy through her. She was happy that Aang had seen the prickly exterior of her best friend to see the goodness that lay underneath. Surprisingly, Toph seemed to enjoy Aang's company and attention.

Toph lightly punched Suki in the arm, "Okay enough of this girly talk. If you don't focus on this movie I'm turning on _Harry Potter_."

Katara settled back into her spot between Toph and Suki turning her attention back to the screen. A glowing warmth settled through her. She had the best friends a girl could possibly hope for and soon she would start a new chapter of her life with the man she loved. One more day.


	18. Epilogue

This is it! The final chapter of Honor &amp; Assumption! Thank you for all your support throughout this story! Enjoy the final chapter of Honor &amp; Assumption!

Epilogue

Zuko veered around an eighteen wheeler, barely scratching the side of his car. _Where did all these people come from, _he thought, staring at the numerous cars that were flooding the street in front of him. Didn't they know he had somewhere to be and fast? Gritting his teeth, he swerved again, only to be greeted by a red light.

Letting out a frustrated grunt, he tapped his fingers nervously on his knee. Katara was going to kill him. But it wasn't entirely his fault. This was completely unexpected. Luckily, he was able to reschedule his meeting for next week.

Looking down at his hand, the silver wedding band glimmered from the sun pouring into the window. A smile creeped onto his lips, remembering that amazing day five years ago.

Sweat dripped down Zuko's temple as he stood at the altar, watching. Waiting. Who would have thought that, after everything that had happened, he would be marrying the love of his life? It seemed like everything was trying to keep them apart, but here they were. He was the luckiest man in the world.

Sucking in a deep breath through his nose, Zuko let it out slowly, allowing small gusts of air to escape his lips. A strong hand clapped his shoulder and he flinched.

"Hey man," Sokka laughed. "There's no need to be worried. If Katara didn't want to marry you, she would've told you a looooooooong time ago."

Zuko looked over his shoulder at Sokka. He had really become a good friend and Zuko was proud to have him as his best man.

"I know," he replied, looking back at the doors at the back of the church. Why couldn't they just open? He was going mad standing at the altar.

"Don't want her to change her mind, huh?" Sokka laughed again.

Zuko sucked in a breath. Katara wouldn't change her mind, would she?

"Sokka, don't tease Zuko," Aang piped in from behind. "Can't you see he's already nervous enough?"

"I'm just having a little fun," Sokka huffed.

"You shouldn't have fun at others expense, Sokka," Aang chastised.

A loud cough sounded from the front, causing all three to cease their movements. Professor Iroh, seated in the front row gave a stern look to each of them, silencing them from any further comments.

Zuko placed his hands behind his back, attempting to control his anxiety. When he thought he was about to burst, the piano began to play and his mind went blank. The doors opened, revealing Toph, dressed in a royal blue gown that cascaded behind her as she walked down the aisle. The congregation and groomsmen watched her as she took her position, sending a wink past Sokka and Zuko's head towards a blushing Aang in the process.

Zuko's anxiety heightened as Suki walked in next, dressed in the same color as Toph, but her dress was cut to the knee. Zuko heard a low whistle from behind him. Glancing over, he saw Sokka practically drooling.

"Calm down, buddy," Zuko said with a laugh. Suki let out a small laugh upon seeing Sokka's reaction and took her place as well.

The music from the piano changed and the congregation began to rise. Zuko's entire body tensed. _This is it_. He took in another breath, squeezing his hands tightly. But all air escaped him as he sees the beautiful scene walking before him.

Katara was breathtaking. The elegant white gown draped her body perfectly as she walked. The sheer fabric covering her arms were the epitome of elegance. With each step, the fabric sparkled, sending Zuko's heart racing. Around her neck was a beautiful necklace with a sparkling blue pendant, the same her mother wore on her wedding day.

Katara glided down the aisle between two of the people she loved more than anything: Gran Gran and her father. Zuko smiled widely. Meeting Hakoda had definitely been intimidating, especially with all the stories Sokka had told him about how Hakoda dealt with his enemies. Zuko was beyond relieved when Hakoda gave them his blessing, only after threatening to dispose of Zuko if anything were to happen to Katara.

Tears trickled down Gran Gran's face as she held on tight to her granddaughter. Zuko was thankful that the Pura's were such a close family. He was even more thankful that they were allowing him to become a part of it.

A sheer veil covered Katara's face and Zuko couldn't wait to pull it back to see his beautiful bride.

As the trio approached the altar, the pastor asked who was giving Katara away. Simultaneously, Hakoda and Gran Gran spoke up, causing the congregation to chuckle. Once the laughter had died down, Hakoda said they both were giving her away. He pulled her veil up and over her head, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Stepping out of the way, he allowed Gran Gran to give her a kiss and whisper something in her ear, causing Katara to blush.

Once she turned around, Zuko's heart stopped. Her crystal blue eyes were brimming with tears as her light pink lips smiled brightly. Without a doubt, she was the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. Hakoda offered Katara's hand to Zuko. His hand shook, but he grasped it firmly.

Throughout the entirety of the service, Zuko's mind was focused on saying the right things at the right time. He could hear what the pastor was saying, but the thumping of his heart seemed to drown out everything around him out.

A gentle squeeze on his hand brought him out of his thoughts. Looking over, he saw Katara staring up at him, expectantly. The pastor cleared his throat.

"Do you, Zuko Lord, take this woman to be your wife?"

Without thinking, he blurted out, "Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?"

The congregation chuckled again. An amused smile crept to Katara's lips as Zuko shakily placed the wedding band on her finger. The pastor turned to Katara. "Do you, Katara Pura, take this man to be your husband?"

Without hesitation, Katara smiled as she placed the ring on Zuko's finger. "With all my heart."

The only thing keeping Zuko from gathering her into his arms and hoisting her over his shoulder was the watchful eyes of everyone around them. He settled for a smile, quickly squeezing her hands.

As the pastor pronounced them man and wife, Zuko didn't care who was watching. Placing his hands on either side of Katara's face, he brought her lips to his, kissing her in the most gentle way, giving his heart to her for the rest of his life.

Gently removing the veil from her hair, Katara smiled at herself in the mirror. Today had been the best day of her life. The ceremony was beautiful and their reception had been so much fun! She was pretty sure there were people still celebrating for them at the venue. But it was magical. She couldn't believe, after everything, her and Zuko were married! There was no way today could get any better. Looking down at her suitcase, packed by Toph and Suki, she didn't have to guess what other sexy things they packed for her on their honeymoon. Maybe today could get better.

Stepping out of her wedding gown and placing on a frilly top with jeans, Katara sucked in a breath. What if she did something wrong? What if Zuko wasn't pleased with her? Shaking her head, she rid her mind of those thoughts. Zuko loved her. He had more than proven that. A soft knock came from the door, thankfully pulling her attention away from her anxiety.

"Almost ready?" Zuko's voice asked, sending vibes of excitement running through her.

"Yea. I'm coming right now!" She practically yelled. Gripping the suitcase, she rushed out of the bathroom, bumping straight into Zuko. His arms immediately wrapped around her as he buried his nose in her neck.

"Where do you think you're going?" he mumbled into her skin.

She let out a sigh of pleasure before responding. "I'm sorry, sir, you'll have to excuse me. My husband is waiting."

Zuko pulled away enough to raise an eyebrow at her. "Husband, huh?" He took her hand in his and narrowed his eyes at the ring on her finger. "He must love you a lot to give you something like that."

She smiled up at him. "I'd like to think he does."

He cupped her face with his hand. "Oh, he does," he whispered before kissing her. Standing on her tiptoes, she kissed him back fierecely. With a laugh, Zuko pulled away.

"There's plenty of time for that, Mrs. Lord," he said, taking her hand to lead her down the hallway. As they neared the end, Zuko made a phone call and the sound of an engine erupted from behind the door.

Katara's eyes shot to the door. "Zuko, what was that? And where are we going? You never told me."

Zuko only smiled at her as he opened the door, causing a loud noise and rushing wind to escape through it. Katara narrowed her eyes to keep debris from flying in them. With an excited smile, Zuko grabbed her suitcase and her hand and began running out the door. It was only moments later that Katara saw a sleek black jet waiting for them.

Handing her luggage to an attendant, Zuko ran up the steps, only looking back to grab her hand once mroe and pull her up with him. As soon as they entered the jet, the door closed and the wheels began turning. Katara gasped as she saw all the luxuries around her. It looked nothing like what a plane should. But more like a small apartment, fit with everything _and _the kitchen sink!

"Wha—" she began, but was cut off by the attendant.

"Is there anything you'll be needing, Mr. and Mrs. Lord," the older gentleman asked.

Katara didn't notice her mouth was wide open until Zuko tapped two fingers under her chin.

"No, thank you," Zuko replied, not taking his eyes off her. "We'll be fine until the plane lands."

The man nodded. "Very good, sir. If you shall need me, I will be with the pilot." Without another word, he disappeared.

Once he was gone, Katara looked up at Zuko in disbelief and amazement. "What is all this?"

Smiling, Zuko wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer. "Remember when the lawyers found that account my mom saved for me?" She nodded. He leaned down and began kissing her neck. "Well, they found a loop hole in my dad's company contract, as well, leaving all his possessions to me."

Katara didn't want the moment to end, but she had to make sure she heard right. "What?"

Zuko pulled away, but smiled. "You're looking at the new head of Lord Industries." He motioned to the jet around them. "Complete with complimentary travel for all occasions."

Katara let out a laugh, placing her hands on his chest. "Wow, Zuko, I just can't believe it."

"Me either." He placed his forehead on hers.

She furrowed her brow. "But what about college? You don't know the first thing about running a business!"

Before she could continue, Zuko pressed his lips against her, silencing her debate. Running his fingers through her hair, he pulled her towards him, pressing his hand on her lower back. Katara melted into him, forgetting everything she was saying. When they parted for air, he smiled.

"We'll worry about all that when we get back."

"Where are we going anyway?"

Just then, static came over the radio. "Now approaching Ember Island. We will be landing shortly."

"Ember Island?" she asked.

"Yea," Zuko said with a smile. "We used to go there all the time when I was a kid. It was one of the happiest times in my life. Now I want to create new happy memories there."

"Zuko," Katara said, cupping his face in her hand. He leaned into it closing his eyes.

"I love you so much, Katara."

Tears brimmed in her eyes. "I love you, too, Zuko."

As the jet landed, Zuko helped her down the stairs. The pilot and attendant unloaded their luggage and began walking up a stone path on a nearby hill. Hand in hand, Katara and Zuko followed. Katara gasped upon seeing the sight. Sitting by the edge of the water lay a beautiful beach condo.

"Is this part of Lord Industries, as well?"

Pulling a key out of his pocket, Zuko dangled it in front of Katara's face. "Nope. It's yours."

Her eyes widened. "What?"

Zuko shrugged. "Yea, if anything happens to me, I want to make sure you're taken care of. So…it's yours. Along with others things that I'll tell you about later when you're not making your angry face at me." He let out a laugh.

Katara poked him in the chest. "What do you mean 'if anything happens to you'? You're not going anywhere, buddy."

"Oh, I don't plan on going anywhere," he said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Katara looked back at him, grabbed the key in his hand and began running down the hill towards the house. She soon heard Zuko's steps behind her and she pumped her legs harder. There was nothing more fun than making him chase her.

She got to the house first and unlocked the door, closing it behind her. The inside was absolutely stunning. Decorated with white and tans, whoever designed it had wonderful taste. Overcome by the elegance of the room, Katara didn't have a chance to break away from the two arms that engulfed her.

"Gotcha!" Zuko said, in her ear and began tickling her. She laughed wildly, begging him to stop. When he finally did, she took a deep breath, leaning into his arms, her head pressed against his chest.

"This is like a fairytale," she murmured into his chest. "Everything's perfect."

Zuko's hand glided up her spine, causing chills to escape into every step of her body. Leaning down he kissed her lips gently, as if testing her reaction. Reaching up, Katara wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Zuko immediately responded, pulling her towards him. He began to lead her down the hallway, not willing to break from her kisses. Although it was difficult, they eventually made it to the master bedroom.

As soon as they were through the door, Zuko reached out and closed the door with one hand, while still holding her with the other, kissing her softly. Katara let out a groan as his kisses began moving from her mouth, down her neck. She pulled him closer to her, running her fingers through his hair. While his lips were working on her neck, his hand began creeping up the back of her shirt. She shuddered as his hot flesh touched her own, causing him to pull away.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said with a smile. She looked around him to see that their luggage had been brought in. "I,uh, just want to change into…something else."

Zuko's brows furrowed, then shot up in realization. "Oh. Oh, yea, sure. Go ahead." Katara smiled, liking that he was just as nervous as she was.

Dragging her suitcase into the grand bathroom she stared at the piles of lingerie and bikinis in front of her. Did Suki and Toph pack her anything that didn't look like underwear? Shaking her head, she rifled through the lingerie. This was important. She had to pick the right one. She easily ruled out the leopard print and purple polka dotted sets and was down to two: a sheer white set with feathers and rhinestones or a black set with red ribbon.

Biting her lip she looked at both of them. One screamed 'I'm sexy and know what I'm doing' while the other was just soft and pretty. Sighing, she decided to go with the one that suited her best.

Pulling on the sheer baby doll top with matching panties, Katara stared at herself in the mirror. This getup definitely accentuated her in all the right ways, but she was still nervous to have Zuko see her so exposed. Taking a deep breath, she calmed herself. Zuko was her husband now and he loved her. He would love her no matter what.

With another deep breath, she placed her hand on the door knob, quickly opening it. She peered out to see Zuko standing across from her, with his bare back facing her. A large window spread out on the other side of the room, revealing the calming waves of the sea. His arms were crossed, causing the muscles in his back to tense.

Quietly, she closed the door and began walking towards him. When she was halfway there, he turned around, causing her stop at his look of unbelief. Mouth agape, Zuko's eyes roamed all over her body, causing Katara to feel more and more self-conscious by the second.

"What?" she asked quietly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, while looking down at her feet.

Realizing his mouth was still hanging open, he quickly shut it and began towards her. "You look so beautiful."

Her eyes shot up. "Really?"

He looked at her in confusion then laughed. "Are you serious?" Before she could answer, he took her into his arms, holding her close to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist, feeling his heart pound against her cheek.

Not wanting to wait any longer, Katara kissed the spot on his chest where his heart was. Zuko's head moved up slowly. She kissed his collar bone, causing his hands to tighten around her waist. Standing on her tiptoes, she kissed his neck. He let out a groan, letting one hand wander up to her chest. She kissed his neck again, letting out a gasp when she felt his hand on her breast.

"Sorry," he whispered, starting to let go.

"No," she said, placing his hand where it was. "It's ok."

He cupped her breast again and she moaned in delight, pushing herself into him. Her lips found his and she kissed him passionately. Zuko wrapped his other arm around her waist, pulling her backwards towards the bed. His legs reached the edge of the bed and they stopped moving, just standing near the edge, kissing each other deeply.

Katara wrapped her hands around Zuko's neck, gently pushing him back. Bending his knees, Zuko sat on the bed, allowing Katara to straddle him. Letting go of her breast, Zuko pulled away, looking at her intensely. They said nothing, only looked at each other, as if that were the only communication they needed.

In a matter of moments, she soon felt his warm hands traveling up the sides of her thighs. She closed her eyes, relishing the moment. She let out a moan as his hands glided beneath her panties, grabbing her flesh. Sitting up, she leaned down and kissed him fiercely as his hands continued to wander. She felt them tugging at the fabric and soon found Zuko on top of her.

"I love you," he whispered, kissing her. "I love you so much."

"I love you," she whispered back.

Zuko kissed her passionately, moving from her lips, to her cheek, to her neck. He then proceeded to kiss her chest, where the tie keeping her top closed was. Sucking in a breath, she held still as Zuko's fingers untied the string. He pushed back the material and stared at her with a smile of pure adoration.

"You're so beautiful," he said, kissing the sensitive skin around her breast, causing her to shudder.

Bringing his face back up to hers, she kissed him slowly and deeply, causing him to moan and press into her. Her hands wandered down his waist and began shimming them down. Not wanting to wait, Zuko rolled off the bed. Katara sat up and watched as he undid his pants, allowing them to fall to the ground. He looked over at her with a shy smile.

"What?" she teased as she sat forward, crawling towards him.

"You're going to kill me if you act like that," he said, watching her come towards him.

"Oh?" she said, standing in front of him, confident that he liked how she looked, especially half naked. She ran her hands across her panties then slowly removed them, throwing them in the corner. "How about now?"

Katara watched as Zuko's Adam's Apple bobbed slightly. He then followed her lead, allowing her to see him as himself. Before she knew it, his arms were around her as she fell back onto the bed.

Her skin screamed in delight as every ounce of his flesh touched hers. Zuko kissed her once then looked down at her. She wrapped her arms around his back, gasping when he entered into her. He was gentle at first, but once they found their rhythm, her hands dug into his back, trying to hang on to this glorious moment forever, thankful for the moment they had waited so long for.

The morning after, they didn't know what time it was, or how long they had stayed awake. All that matter is that they were each other, bodies intertwined, not knowing where one began and the other ended.

A loud honking disrupted Zuko from his flashback. Looking up, he saw that the red light had changed to green. Pressing his foot flat on the accelerator, he zoomed through traffic, praying he wasn't too late.

As he pulled into the parking garage, he barely put the car into park before running into the building. Running down the hallway, he pressed the button on the elevator fifteen times, as if it would make it come faster. Finally, it did, and he jumped in, closing it before anyone else could come in and hinder his way.

Dinging at floor nine, Zuko jumped out and was greeted by a small group of people. Sokka, Suki, Toph, Aang, Hakoda, Gran Gran and Uncle Iroh all stared back at him with a mixture of emotions. Some looked pleased, others looked worried.

"Where is she?" he asked, anxiously. Before anyone could answer, a yell sounded from the room a few feet away.

"ZUKO LORD! GET IN HERE. NOW!"

Zuko smiled and ran towards the room. Inside stood his wife, with one hand on the bed, the other clutching for dear life onto a nurse while her stomach protruded around her hospital gown, displaying the shape of their unborn child. As he walked towards her, her head lifted. Her face was matted with sweat, her cheeks tinted red, and her hair was standing up in all different directions. An irritated look came to her face as she saw him.

"Where were you?" she gritted through her teeth. Zuko took the place of the nurse and kissed Katara on the cheek.

"Sorry honey, traffic was hell."

She turned towards him with a snarl. "Hell? You want to talk about hell?"

Zuko began to laugh at her reaction, wincing slightly as she dug her nails into his arm. Soon her grip lessened, a soft chuckle escaped from her lips as she leaned into him. He quickly wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm glad you made it."

He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her gently. "I wouldn't miss this for the world."

After an hour more of cries and threats, a beautiful baby boy was born. His jet black hair was the epitome of his father's while his beautiful blue eyes were his mother's. The Lord family laughed and cried as they began their new life together, excited to see where this next adventure would take them.

A poem for you

Thank you for reading, you all are the best

But now there is something that needs be confessed

There's been some deception given to you

This fanfic was written not by one author, but two!

We love your support and hope you don't mind

We promise to be more truthful next time!

Please support one of our writers as she begins her journey publishing her first ebook in a new series! Check out Heartmender by Vanessa Romas on Amazon today!

NoelleSkylar2 will return soon. A Jelsa fanfic is coming…


End file.
